Collision
by Antig0ne
Summary: Arianne Macmillan et Betty Allen, sont rancunières, susceptibles, amoureuses, et vraiment pas faciles à vivre, elles vont côtoyer des mecs déjantés, désabusés, farceurs et amoureux, sur fond de Rollings Stones, de Beatles, de rencards et de mangemorts… Qui sait où la collision entre ces deux filles que tout semble opposer va les mener...
1. I'm a big big girl, in a big big world

**Bonjour à tous et bienvenue sur cette nouvelle histoire « Collision » !**

Vous y découvrirez _**Arianne Macmillan**_ et _**Betty Allen**_ , des filles rancunières, susceptibles, amoureuses, et vraiment pas faciles à vivre, qui vont côtoyer des mecs déjantés, désabusés, farceurs et amoureux, sur fond de Rollings Stones, de Beatles, de rencards et de mangemorts… Cette histoire commence en 1967.

* * *

 _Listing rapide des personnages_

 *** _Poufsouffle_**

 **Andromeda Black** 7ème année

 **Alice Fraser** 7ème année

 **Arianne Macmillan** 7ème année

 **Ted Tonks** 7ème année

 **Léo Lhuzman** 7ème année

 *** _Gryffondor_**

 **Molly Prewett** 7ème année

 **Chloe Joplin** 7ème année

 **Arthur Weasley** 7ème année

 **Frank Londubat** 7ème année

 **Betty Allen** 6ème année

 **Fabian et Gideon Prewett** 6ème année

 **Marlene McKinonn** 6ème année

 **Kingsley Shackelbot** 6ème année

 **Julie Manning** 5ème année

 _ *** Serpentard**_

 **Rabastan Lestrange** 7ème année

 **Rodolphus Lestrange** 6ème année

 **Bellatrix Black** 6ème année

 **Rebecca Parkinson** 6ème année

 **Lucius Malefoy** 3ème année

 **Narcissa Black** 2ème année

 _ *** Serdaigle**_

 **Dorcas Meadow** 7ème année

 **Peter Bradbury** 7ème année

Bonne lecture ! On commence avec un chapitre de Betty !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1. I'm a big big girl, in a big big world.**

J'aimerais pouvoir dire que je ne suis qu'une fille banale, à qui rien d'extraordinaire n'arrive jamais, croyez-moi. Toutefois, si c'était le cas, je ne crois pas que vous seriez là à lire cette histoire, ni que je serais là, à la raconter.

Il y a une chose importante à savoir déjà, pour commencer, je suis une sorcière. Et demain, je retourne à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne, pour entamer ma sixième et avant-dernière année d'étude. Avant quoi ? Eh bien, je n'en aucune idée.

Il y a autre chose de tout aussi important et qui me définit désormais, que je le veuille ou non. Il y a deux mois, au début de l'été, mon frère a été assassiné. C'était un sorcier, comme moi, alors que nos deux parents sont des moldus. Ce qui fait – enfin faisait – de nous des sangs de bourbe. Plus âgé que moi, il avait déjà fini Poudlard et avait trouvé un travail à Pré-au-lard, dans une boutique de farces et attrapes. Il est décédé dans des circonstances encore non expliquées par les Aurors, mais ce n'est pas compliqué, je sais qui l'a tué. Les disciples du mage noir qui se fait appeler… Je n'y arriverai pas.

Bref. _Vous-savez-de-qui-je-parle_.

Voilà deux choses qui font que je ne suis pas exactement une fille banale. Mais à part ça… J'ai seize ans, je ne suis ni assez mince ni assez grande, j'ai deux meilleurs amis supers, ça je dois bien le reconnaître et je suis amoureuse d'un garçon plus âgé qui ne sait apparemment pas que j'existe. Comme le dit la chanson, je ne suis qu'une grosse, grosse fille, dans un grand, grand monde…

xxx

Je trempe ma tartine de pain beurré et de confiture de fraise dans mon chocolat chaud, quand un hibou grand duc, que je reconnais comme étant un hibou de Poudlard, vient toquer à la vitre de la cuisine. J'ouvre la fenêtre, et le hibou entre. Il se pose sur la table sans ménagement et grignote ma tartine.

\- C'est tes résultats d'examens ? s'exclame ma mère en arrivant dans la cuisine.

\- Oui, sûrement, répondis-je.

Je ressens une légère appréhension à l'ouverture du courrier. Je ne suis pas spécialement une bonne élève, c'est évident. Je déplie le parchemin et ma mère et moi découvrons les résultats en même temps.

 ** _Relevé de Notes de Cinquième Année – Épreuves de B.U.S.E.S_**

 ** _Mademoiselle Betty Allen_**

 _Métamorphose E_

 _Sortilège O_

 _Potion A_

 _Botanique E_

 _Divination P_

 _Soins aux créatures magiques A_

 _Histoire de la magie A_

 _Défense contre les forces du mal E_

 _Astronomie P_

\- C'est très bien, ma chérie, dit ma mère.

Depuis la première année de Philip, elle s'est habituée au système de notation de Poudlard.

\- Tu veux que l'on fête cela ce soir ? On peut commander des pizzas, propose ma mère.

\- On peut commander japonais, plutôt ?

Quitte à choisir, je préfère les sushis aux pizzas !

\- Pas de problème, me répond-t-elle en souriant.

C'est agréable de la voir sourire, ces rares ces derniers temps. Je m'empresse d'écrire à Arthur et Ted, pour leur communiquer mes résultats. Ils vont se moquer de mes Piètres et me féliciter pour mon Optimal, je les connais par cœur.

xxx

\- Tu es sûre que ça va aller, Betty ?

Je fixe ma mère, elle a cet air inquiet sur le visage qu'elle arbore presque toujours dorénavant. Nous sommes devant King's Cross et elle s'est garée en double file. Les voitures nous dépassent rapidement, et quelques unes se permettent de klaxonner. Mon regard noir empêche un vieux moldu dans une Ford grise de nous insulter. Il remonte sa vitre en me voyant le fusiller des yeux et s'éloigne. Je ne pensais pas avoir un regard aussi terrifiant. Je devrais peut-être essayer face aux Serpentards. Ouais, non, mauvaise idée en fait.

\- Betty ? insiste ma mère.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle croit ? Que ça va aller ? Comment est-ce que ça pourrait aller bien ? J'ai l'impression que plus rien n'ira jamais bien. J'ai envie de crier, de hurler, de m'époumoner, mais ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, ce n'est pas mon genre, alors je reste calme, comme toujours. Et surtout, je sais qu'à travers cette question, elle essaye de se rassurer elle-même plus qu'autre chose. De ne pas penser à ce qu'il s'est passé début juillet.

\- Je suis en sécurité à l'école, maman, ça ira bien, dis-je finalement.

Et là, clairement, c'est moi que j'essaye de rassurer. Ma mère hoche la tête, m'aide à sortir ma valise du coffre de la voiture et la cage de mon hibou. Elle me l'avait offert dès ma première année, mon frère lui ayant bien expliqué à quel point c'était utile dans le monde des sorciers. L'annonce de la magie de mon frère avait vacciné mes parents et la mienne ne les a donc pas tant surpris. Ils étaient, au contraire, contents que nous nous retrouvions à l'école ensemble, tout de même.

C'est mon frère, Arthur et Ted qui m'ont tout expliqué sur les sorciers, les contes de Beedle le Barde, la RITM, les gobelins ou encore les centaures. C'est grâce à eux que je ne suis pas perdue dans l'immensité de Poudlard. Que je n'étais pas perdue.

\- Bon, eh bien, on se voit à Noël, ma chérie. Prends soin de toi et travailles bien, ajoute-t-elle.

\- Fais attention à toi aussi, maman, murmuré-je, avant de rentrer dans la gare.

Je traverse les quais rapidement et me dirige jusqu'à la barrière qui me permet de passer de l'autre côté. Du côté sorcier, sur le quai 9 ¾, noir de monde. Des échos de conversations me parviennent, des mots, des phrases. Je jette un regard circulaire mais je ne vois ni Arthur ni Ted, je monte donc dans le train à la recherche d'un compartiment tranquille, vide de tous Serpentards malveillants.

\- Betty !

La voix surexcitée qui m'appelle me sort de ma torpeur.

\- Comment vas-tu ? me demande Arthur Weasley, un grand roux dégingandé de septième année de Gryffondor.

Je remonte une mèche blonde qui cachait mes yeux et lève le regard vers lui. Il vient juste de se glisser sur la banquette du comppartiment que j'ai choisi. Nous sommes tous les deux dans la même maison, mais je suis en sixème année. Dès mon arrivée à Poudlard, Arthur est venu me parler, trop heureux de rencontrer une née-moldue dans sa maison. Il s'intéresse à la culture moldue et à toutes ces choses qui nous semblent insignifiantes face à la magie, mais qui ont l'effet inverse sur lui, tels que l'électricité, les voitures, le téléphone, la radio… Arthur m'a ensuite présenté Ted Tonks, un Poufsouffle de son année, né moldu comme moi, et qui subi aussi les questions et les interrogations d'Arthur. Je pense que vous ne serez pas étonné si je vous dis que ses meilleurs notes sont celles d'étude des moldus.

Arthur et Ted sont venus à l'enterrement de mon frère, les pauvres ne savaient pas comment me consoler. Il n'y avait rien à dire. La famille d'Arthur est considérée comme traître à son sang, et Ted est dans la même situation que moi, nous risquons gros tous les trois. La plus part du temps, j'essaye de ne pas y penser, de me concentrer sur ma vie à Poudlard. Mais, parfois, je ne sais pas comment faire, c'est omniprésent.

\- Je vais m'en sortir, lui dis-je, en forçant un sourire.

\- J'ai de quoi te changer les idées, il faut absolument ce que je te montre ce que m'a envoyé mon frère Bilius !

La découverte du jour est un journal moldu. Arthur a l'air d'un enfant à qui on offre un cadeau de Noël en avance. Visiblement son frère Bilius lui a envoyé un exemplaire du Times, de fin août. Son frère est assez excentrique, il était en dernière année, quand nous avions respectivement quatorze et treize ans, et il nous faisait bien rire.

\- Regarde, création de l'ASEAN, le 8 août 1967, ça veut dire quoi ? me questionne Arthur.

\- C'est l'Association des Nations du Sud-Est Asiatique, c'est de la politique moldue.

\- Ah… souffle-t-il.

Il se replonge dans le journal, cherchant d'autres articles intéressant.

\- Regard une photo de voiture ! C'est embêtant que les photos moldues ne bougent pas, s'exclame Arthur.

\- C'est sur…

\- J'aimerais avoir une voiture, déclare-t-il, rêveur.

Dès qu'il découvre quelque chose sur le monde moldu, il vient nous interroger, Ted et moi. J'ai l'impression qu'il en sait plus que moi sur mon monde !

\- Salut Arthur, salut Betty. Vous n'avez pas vu Dorcas et Chloe ?

Molly Prewett vient de passer la tête par la porte de notre compartiment.

\- Salut Molly ! Non, désolé, je ne les ai pas vu, répondis-je.

\- Sa… sa… salut… Mo… Molly… bégaye Arthur.

La septième année est déjà sortie, quand Arthur termine sa phrase. Perdue dans sa rêverie, il fixe la porte par laquelle sa dulcinée est apparue. Rayonnante comme toujours, Molly respire la joie de vivre a tel point que ça me déprime. Rousse, comme son futur mari, – il faut bien que j'y crois en ayant Arthur comme meilleur ami – de petite taille et joliement formée, elle est désespérement parfaite. J'ai failli oublier, elle est doué en sortilèges, elle fait de la couture, de la cuisine et elle est poursuiveuse. Bref. Changeons de sujet.

\- Arthur…

\- Quoi ? s'écrie-t-il. Oh, pardon.

Je secoue la tête en souriant. Le voyage se termine sans encombre et nous retrouvons Ted à l'arrivée, qui a passé le trajet avec sa nouvelle conquête, dont le nom m'échappe. Enfin, il n'y aucun intérêt à le retenir, cette histoire a du s'arrêter avec l'entrée du train en gare de Pré-au-lard.

xxx

Les cours ont repris depuis presque un mois et je erre dans Poudlard, entre les professeurs et les élèves qui me présentent leurs condoléances, l'air goguenard de Bellatrix Black, et ceux, en mal de sensations, qui viennent me demander des détails. Même les blagues des frères Prewett me font à peine rire. Je passe mon temps à suivre Arthur et Ted dans leurs délires ou leurs révisions – ce qui est plus rare – et à mater Léo Lhuzman. Rien de bien différent que l'année dernière. Sauf que mon frère ne m'écrit plus de lettres.

\- Salut les gars ! s'exclame Ted qui vient s'asseoir sur le banc des Gryffondor.

\- Les gars ? rétorqué-je.

\- Oh, Betty, tu sais bien que je dis ça comme ça !

\- Un Poufsouffle ennemi ! s'exclament Gideon Prewett, en faisant un signe de la main pour éloigner Ted.

Son frère explose de rire avec lui et Ted les regarde en secouant la tête.

\- Je viens en paix, les gars !

Il n'en a pas marre d'appeler tout le monde « les gars » ?

\- Vous avez trouvé vos déguisements pour la soirée d'Halloween ? demande-t-il en se tournant vers nous.

Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi des sorciers célèbrent Halloween, j'ai eu beau l'expliquer à Arthur, il n'a pas compris mon point de vue. Comment voulez-vous qu'un mec qui se dégise en moldu pour Halloween puisse comprendre ça… Oui, oui, c'est ce qu'il a fait l'an dernier.

\- J'avais zappé…

\- Ouais, ouais, me rabroue Ted, je suis sur que tu ne viendras pas, je te connais pas cœur, Betty. Tu ne veux pas venir pour ne pas voir Léo Lhuzman avec Chloé Joplin, c'est ça ?

Léo… Je vais baver. Ce mec est magnifique. Vraiment. Et je ne suis pas la seule à le penser, il est considéré comme le tombeur de l'école. C'est complétement mérité. Il m'a parlé une ou deux fois, dans les couloirs, ou à la bibliothèque, mais ça n'a jamais été plus loin que ça, à mon grand malheur.

\- Je viendrais, dis-je en grommellant.

Depuis qu'il sort avec Chloé, cette Gryffondor insupportable, je l'évite le plus possible. Je ne pensais pas que ça me ferait autant de mal de les voir tous les deux ensembles… Pourtant, je le savais que c'était un amour à sens unique, mais que voulez-vous, je suis une rêveuse et je ne peux m'empêcher d'y croire. J'en rêve, j'invente des scénarios fous où il tombe dans mes bras. Mais ça n'arrive jamais en vrai. Enfin, quand on voit Arthur se liquéfier devant Molly Prewett, je me dis que je ne suis pas un cas désespéré à côté de lui…

\- Au fait, l'anniversaire de Molly est le 30 octobre ! lancé-je soudain.

Arthur lève la tête, intéressé.

\- Tu crois que je dois lui offrir un cadeau ? m'interroge-t-il.

\- Tu peux lui souhaiter bon anniversaire, c'est déjà une bonne chose. Un cadeau, ça ferait peut-être trop harcélement… propose Ted.

\- Invite-la à aller avec toi à la soirée d'Halloween ! ajouté-je.

Rougissant, Arthur plonge dans son journal. Bon, c'est pas demain la veille qu'il embrassera sa dulcinée, mais il va falloir prendre les choses en mains là… J'ai tellement envie de penser à autres choses, à des choses plus réjouissantes que mon frère, Léo Lhuzman ou les mages noirs…

xxx

\- Sang de bourbe ! Déchet ! Immondice !

\- Tu ne mérites pas d'être ici, tu voles la magie aux vrais sorciers !

\- A qui as-tu volé ta baguette, monstre ?

Je presse le pas pour dépasser le plus vite possible le groupe des Serpentards. Les jumeaux Lestrange, Bellatrix Black et Rebecca Parkinson sont adossés contre le mur de la salle d'étude des runes et me regardent traverser le couloir. Les ignorer a toujours été ma réponse, mais plus ils deviennent forts, moins je le supporte. Les jumeaux Lestrange sont en septième année, tandis que Black et Parkinson sont de mon année. Je les supporte déjà en cours et en plus dans les couloirs. Tout ça pourquoi ? Mes parents ne sont pas des sorciers. Et oui, moi, Betty Allen ne suit d'un déchet à leurs yeux, sympa, n'est-ce pas ? Et c'est probablement ce qu'était mon frère à leurs yeux aussi.

\- C'est ça, cours, stupide sang de bourbe, profite de tes derniers moments…

Le rire insupportable et acide de Bellatrix Black retentit dans le couloir et m'entoure, m'enveloppe, m'envahit… Cette fichue Serpentarde me terrifie alors qu'elle a mon âge. Les rumeurs disent qu'elle pratique la magie noire et s'apprête à rejoindre le fameux V dès sa sortie de Poudlard. Peut-être que c'est déjà le cas. Peut-être qu'elle sait qui a tué mon frère.

Je finis par arriver dans la salle de métamorphose. Je respire un coup avant de pousser la porte, pour me calmer. Marlene McKinonn est assise toute seule, au troisième rang, et je m'installe à côté d'elle. Elle est plongée dans un article de la Gazette du Sorcier. C'est l'une des seules à ne pas prendre un air compatissant en permanence avec moi.

\- Vous êtes en sixième année, nous allons donc commencer à voir des sortilèges plus compliqués. Après les révisions de septembre, nous allons travailler tout le premier trimestre sur les animagus. Je ne vous demanderais pas d'en devenir un, et de toute façon c'est quasiment impossible, et ça prend des années, mais nous allons déjà essayer d'en comprendre toute la théorie, explique le professeur McGonagall.

\- Mais vous, vous êtes un animagus, non ? s'exclame Kingsley Shacklebolt. Vous pouvez nous montrer ?

McGonagall soupire de lassitude en voyant que King ne lève pas la main, ce qui fait sourire les jumeaux Prewett, les frères cadets de Molly. Les trois sont toujours ensemble et mettent souvent l'ambiance en cours et dans la Salle Commune. Les jumeaux sont roux et de petite taille, comme leur sœur aînée et Kingsley a la peau foncée et les yeux marrons.

Malgré son énervement, McGonagall se tranforme rapidement en chat, sous les « _wouah_ » des élèves, puis revient sous sa forme humaine. Faut avouer que c'est super classe, quand même ! Elle reprend le cours et commence à écrire les points importants au tableau. La plume de Marlene copie toute seule, pendant qu'elle continue à lire la Gazette. Il faut absolument qu'elle me dise comment elle fait ! Je reste toujours aussi émerveillée qu'au premier jour, face à la magie…

Soudain, le bureau de McGonagall se tranforme en cochon alors qu'elle allait poser ses feuilles de notes dessus. Eclats de rire général, les jumeaux Prewett et Kingsley essayent de se cacher derrière leurs sacs ou leurs voisins, mais c'est peine perdue, McGonagall les a repéré. Qui cela pourrait-il être d'autre en même temps ?

\- Prewett ! Shacklebolt ! J'enlève dix points à Gryffondor et vous serez tous les trois en retenues, vous commencez bien l'année !

Je n'ai jamais vu un professeur aussi… Impartial ? Bon, c'est une qualité en même temps, mais sérieusement, ni Flitwick, ni Chourave, ni Slughorn n'enlèvent de points à leurs propres maisons. Du moins pas autant, et pas s'ils ont le choix. Avec elle, pour que l'on gagne la coupe des quatre maisons, il faudrait être parfait. Je suis sûre que si elle m'entendait, elle dirait « _oui, c'est cela, soyez parfaits et irréprochapbles_ ». Mais personne n'est pas parfait ? Enfin, à part Léo Lhuzman, bien sûr.

\- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vous ai accepté dans ma classe d'ASPICS, grommelle-t-elle, avant de reprendre le cours.

xxx

Qu'il est beau… Ses cheveux bruns tombent négligemment sur ses yeux verts et il sourit… Il me sourit, et ses lèvres m'appellent… Elles n'attendent qu'un baiser…

\- Aïe !

Ted Tonks, le mec qui est sensé être mon ami, vient de me donner un coup de coude dans les côtes.

\- Arrêtes de le mater comme ça, c'est indécent.

\- En plus, tu baves dans ton jus de citrouille, ajoute Arthur.

\- Oh toi, avec Molly, tu n'as rien à dire, répliqué-je.

\- D'ailleurs, tu as invité ta future femme pour Halloween ? demande Ted.

Arthur plonge dans ses haricots verts et bafouille des mots incompréhensibles.

\- Oui ? insiste Ted.

\- Non ! Elle voudra jamais !

\- Tu n'en sais rien, tu n'as pas essayé. Ton cas n'est pas perdu, contrairement à celui de Betty ! déclare Ted.

\- Eh ! protesté-je.

\- Molly est célibataire, elle ne sort pas avec tous les mecs de Poudlard… continue mon pseudo-meilleur ami.

\- Léo ne sort avec tous les mecs de Poudlard !

\- Il sort avec toutes les filles de Poudlard, c'était une métaphore. Tu vois, tu es un cas désespéré, ajoute Ted.

Super, mes amis me soutiennent vraiment, c'est sympa.

\- Tu y vas avec qui, toi d'ailleurs ? demande Arthur.

\- Aucune idée, la plus part des belles filles de cette école sont des sangs-purs et évitent de me parler, répond Ted en haussant les épaules.

\- Comme si tu galèrais à séduire les autres filles ! dit Arthur en souriant.

\- Sympa pour moi !

C'est vrai que les relations entre sorciers issus de vieilles familles de l'aristocratie sorcière et sorciers issus de petite famille moldue, comme Ted et moi, ne sont pas au beaux fixe. Surtout que Ted se retrouve avec Andromeda Black, Alice Fraser et Arianne Macmillan dans sa promotion. Les trois filles traînent ensemble depuis la première année et sont toutes les trois de sang-pur. Ces classifications de sang, je ne les ai pas comprise tout de suite, Arthur m'a tout expliqué. Sa famille est considérée comme traitre à son sang depuis des générations, pourtant, sa mère, Cedrella, est une Black. Mais si j'ai bien tout compris, elle a été reniée de sa famille pour avoir épousé Septimus Weasley, le père d'Arthur. Logiquement Bellatrix, Andromeda, Narcissa et lui sont des cousins éloignés, mais les trois filles ne lui adressent jamais la parole. Narcissa reste toujours avec sa sœur Bellatrix et Andromeda ne parle pas à grand monde. Elle n'est pas à Serpentard, ce qui doit faire d'elle la moins raciste des sœurs Black.

\- Oui enfin toi, on sait que tu rêves d'y aller avec Leo alors… marmonne Ted.

\- Et alors ? m'exclamé-je. Tu ne comptais pas m'inviter de toute façon.

\- Oula non !

\- Sympa bis, dis-je en grommelant.

\- Bon, eh bien je sens qu'on va y alller tous les trois alors, dit Arthur, dépité.

\- Tu nous proposes un plan à trois là ? se moque Ted.

Aïe, les haricots verts d'Arthur, qui n'avaient rien demandé à personne, viennent de finir leurs vies sur la tête de Ted. L'action de mon meilleur ami provoque l'hilarité à la table des Gryffondor. Les jumeaux Prewett applaudissent Arthur.

\- Les Gryffondors sont meilleurs que les Poufsouffles ! s'exclame Kingsley, mort de rire.

\- Je proteste ! s'exclame Ted, en enlevant les haricots de sa tête. Les Poufsouffles sont géniaux !

\- C'est ce qu'on verra à Halloween… commence Fabian Prewett.

Il a un petit sourire moqueur, et fait un clin d'œil à son frère.

\- Avec les costumes ! termine Gideon Prewett.

\- J'aurais le meilleur costume, c'est certain ! lance Ted.

\- Le défi est lancé ! Qui prend les pari ? s'écrie Kingsley.

De l'autre côté de la table, Molly, Chloé et Dorcas soupirent, alors que Frank a l'air ravi de ce pari.

\- Tu as vu comme Molly nous regarde ? chuchote Arthur, elle me trouve nul !

\- Mais non !

Vraiment, je suis un cas désespéré et lui non ? Tu peux répéter, Ted ?

xxx

\- Tiens, un traite à son sang et deux sang de bourbe, pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?

\- Dégage, Bellatrix, lance Arthur, sans même la regarder.

\- Oh, mais le Weasley se rebelle. Regarde Rebecca, on a ici un Weasley dans son environnement naturel, entouré de voleurs.

\- Je n'ai volé ma magie à personne, stupide serpent ! s'écrie Ted.

Oh non… Ils veulent vraiment que l'on se batte ou quoi ? Je ne me sens pas d'humeur à subir les foudres de Bellatrix Black.

\- Pardon ? Comment tu m'as appellé là ?

\- On court ! s'exclame Arthur.

Sans réfléchir, je me mets à courir en dicrection de la tour de Gryffondor. Voilà ce que j'aime, éviter les conflits. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de nous chercher, rien ne nous oblige à lui répondre. Je préfère garder mes forces pour des choses plus importantes !

Ted et Arthur me suivent et nous arrivons rapidement devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Ce sprint m'a essouflé, je n'arrive même pas à parler pour donner le mot de passe ! Je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire du sport, et depuis la mort de mon frère, j'ai relégué le sport au dernier plan de mes préoccupations ! Et la nourriture au premier plan... Alors, merci mes kilos en trop, je suis épuisée par cette course. Arthur reprend son souffle et finalement la Grosse Dame nous laisse passer, en oubliant de réprimander Ted, qui n'est pas de sa maison. Ce dernier passe souvent la soirée dans notre salle commune, et personne ne proteste.

Arthur se jette sur le canapé, à côté de Frank, qui lit la Gazette. De son côté, Ted se dirige vers Kingsley et les jumeaux, probablement pour discuter de leur fameux pari. Ce qui me fait penser que je ne sais toujours pas comment je vais me déguiser pour cette soirée. Halloween était plus simple quand j'étais petite, je ne connaissais pas Poudlard ni la magie et je me déguisais en sorcière. Eh oui. Seulement aujourd'hui, ça ferait un peu cliché.

Je ne sais même pas si j'ai vraiment envie de faire la fête. Arthur et Ted sont toujours partant, et ils disent que ça me fera du bien. Mais je n'en sais rien, je me sens tellement détachée de tout… Je pense à mon frère, à la mort, au danger, aux études, aux ASPICS, à l'amour, à Molly et Arthur, à Léo… Je pense trop, ma tête va exploser.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !


	2. Le triple A de Poufsouffle

Bonjour,

Voici un chapitre du point de vue de la seconde Héroïne de Collision : _**Arianne Macmillan**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2. Le triple A de Poufsouffle**

Le bruit des vaguelettes de la piscine atteint doucement mes oreilles, tandis que je feuillette distraitement le Witch Stars. Je m'accorde une pause bien mérité après avoir réalisé vingt longueurs dans la piscine, et fais une dizaine de pompes. Je m'entraîne pour postuler à l'équipe d'athlétisme de Poudlard, l'année prochaine, et mes parents me laissent tranquillement faire. Honnêtement, le Witch Star, c'est pas vraiment ce que j'aime lire d'habitude. Comme s'il était essentiel de savoir que Stubby Boardman, l'ancien chanteur des Croques-Mitaines, était actuellement entrain de se prélasser dans les Caraïbes. Je tourne la page de son magazine et tombe sur un article titrant « _La Réputation à l'école : Comment la gérer ?_ ».

Encore un sujet futile, je sais gérer ma réputation. Rester avec mes deux meilleures amies de sang-pur, être discrète et secrète, ne parler à personne. Simple. Soupirant, je remonte mes lunettes de soleil, qui ont glissé sur le bout de son nez, et je m'étire les bras, savourant la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau.

\- Mademoiselle Arianne, j'ai fais une orangeade, en voulez-vous un verre ? lance la voix aiguë d'Emy, l'elfe de maison de la famille Macmillan.

\- Oui, volontiers, répondis-je.

Après une gorgée d'orangeade bien fraîche, je me lève et replonge dans l'eau. Le magazine m'ennuie trop, je préfère encore nager jusqu'à épuisement.

xxx

L'homme me regarde avec des yeux rieurs et il m'adresse un petit clin d'œil quand je l'observe plus en détail. Ses cheveux châtains foncés sont ramenés du côté gauche de son visage, cachant la cicatrice qu'il a sous l'œil. Son nez est empâté, rougi par l'alcool et cassé par les bagarres. Enfin, ses lèvres fines, puis son long menton, garni d'une barbe mal rasée. Il porte une chemise blanche dont le col est relevé et un foulard vert bouteille autour du cou.

Le cadre est entouré de dorures et d'ornements recherchés. En bas, sous son visage, sont gravés les mots « _Olivier Levasseur, dit La Buse, 1680 – 1730_ ». Mon ancêtre, le fondateur de notre noble et grande famille. Un pirate, un Français, un sorcier terriblement doué en runes et en arithmancie, en témoigne la fameuse légende du cryptogramme qui donnerait l'emplacement de son trésor. Ce cryptogramme, je ne suis même pas certaine qu'il existe, en tout cas, il n'est plus en possession de ma famille depuis de nombreuses années. La devise de notre famille, « _Mon trésor a qui saura le prendre_ », fait référence à la phrase lancée par Olivier Levasseur, alors qu'il montait sur l'échafaud.

J'avance un peu plus dans le couloir du domaine familiale et observe les autres tableaux de mes ancêtres, des hommes qui ont fondé ma famille. François Levasseur, le fils du fameux pirate, puis Cesaere Levasseur, son propre fils. On continue encore, avec Pétronille Levasseur, sa fille née en 1748, qui a épousé Léon Rosenbach. À partir d'elle, notre famille est donc devenue Rosenbach. Puis, en 1865, Hermione Rosenbach épouse William Macmillan, tandis que sa sœur décéde sans époux et sans héritier. Suivent ensuite Alastor Macmillan, né en 1889, Olivier Macmillan, né en 1915, et enfin Alexandre Macmillan, né en 1935, mon père. Le dernier tableau, celui à venir, qui n'est pas encore peint, me représentera, probablement avec mon époux.

Cela est dans longtemps, ou peut-être pas. Ce jour se rapproche de plus en plus, et bien trop vite à mes yeux. Je suis en septième année à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, l'école la plus côtée d'Angleterre. Heureusement, mais parents ne font pas partis de ces fanatiques qui préfèrent envoyer leurs enfants à Durmstrang, histoire qu'ils apprennent la magie noire et les arts sombres.

xxx

Je pousse doucement la porte de la verrière, et me retrouve entourée de rosiers uniques et colorés. Une explosion de roses, de mauves, de rouges et d'oranges, au fond de laquelle je distingue ma mère. Les parfums à la fois sucrés et capiteux de la roseraie m'enveloppent et me montent à la tête.

\- Mère, dis-je en m'approchant discrètement, je vais partir.

\- Arianne, ma chère, regarde cette rose. C'est un croisement sur lequel j'ai travaillé. N'est-elle pas magnifique ?

Ma mère se retourne vers moi et me transperce avec ses yeux bleus et froids, tenant un spécimen unique de rose couleur terre de sienne dans la main. Ses ongles sont parfaitement manucuré, grâce aux soins de notres elfe de maison, et on n'y aperçoit aucune trace de terre, alors qu'elle passe son temps dans la roseraie. Ma mère est toujours droite, soignée, avec une certaine classe.

\- Elle l'est, mère.

\- Bon, tu y vas alors ? Tâche de bien te tenir pour cette dernière année, de faire un peu moins de bêtises que les autres années et d'avoir tes ASPICS, termine-t-elle.

\- Je ferais des efforts, mère, promis-je.

Ma famille est une issue d'une longue lignée de sorciers de sang-pur qui respecte les traditions. Bon, il ne faut pas croire toutes les rumeurs, je n'ai pas été élevée par des suprémascistes adeptes des « _doloris_ » à la moindre tasse ébréchée. Nous sommes une famille de nobles distingués ! Nos relations sont polies et cordiales, mais cela s'arrête là, et nous ne passons pas notre temps à nous faire des calins et des bisous non plus.

Le soleil matinal de septembre passe à travers les nombreuses vitres de la verrières et nous entoure d'un halo presque féérique. Après avoir promis à ma mère que je serais sage et calme cette année, ce qui n'était qu'un vil mensonge, je retourne dans le manoir, retrouver mon père. Nous transplanons tous les deux jusqu'au quai 9 ¾, à la gare de King's Cross.

\- N'oublie pas que c'est ta dernière année, et si tu veux toujours faire des études, il est important que tu aies un bon dossier scolaire ! Il serait donc temps d'arrêter de sècher les cours et de faire la fête, me prévient-il.

\- Oui, père, admis-je.

Je crois que mes parents se sont passés le mot cette année et se sont donnés comme mission de me remettre dans le droit chemin. Je souris intérieurement et j'écoute attentivement les conseils de mon père.

\- De toute façon, tu ne feras des études que si ton est mari est d'accord, ajoute-t-il.

\- Mère et vous êtiez d'accord pour que je choississe mon mari, protesté-je.

\- C'est toujours le cas, ma fille, me rassure-t-il. Si tu veux vraiment étudier, choisis un mari assez ouvert d'esprit pour l'accepter.

Mon père me sourit puis me dit au revoir. Je me retourne vers le quai et le Poudlard Express. Vieille locomotive rouge qui m'a accompagnée pendant déjà six années, qui a vu naître des amitiés, des histoires d'amour, des disputes et tant d'autres choses. Tout ce que l'on a la prétention de vivre, en tant qu'adolescents presque adultes, mais pas trop, au sein de Poudlard et en dehors. Toute cette vie qui commence, dont le chemin s'étend déjà sous nos pieds, et nous l'avons entamé… Je tire ma grosse malle en cuir veilli, qui appertenait autrefois à ma mère, et je monte dans le train. Je salue mon cousin Eddard Macmillan, qui rentre en deuxième année, et je continue mon chemin à la cherche d'un compartiment vide. C'est le grand départ, la dernière année, avant le grand saut dans la Vraie Vie, et je suis un peu émue, tout de même.

xxx

Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là… Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer comment Alice Fraser a réussi à me convaincre de venir réviser ? Oui, réviser, et à la bibliothèque en plus. On est en octobre, ce qui veut dire que les ASPICS sont encore loin… Vraiment loin. Alors qu'est-ce que je fais là, à gâcher mon précieux temps, assise sur une chaise inconfortable, entre des rayons de livres poussiéreux ? Je déteste travailler. Je déteste la bibliothèque. Je déteste réviser. Oui, j'ai menti à mes parents. Jetez moi la première pierre si vous ne l'avez jamais fait.

Andy dessine des petits voiliers et des soleils sur son parchemin, elle n'est pas plus motivée que moi. Bien sûr, Alice, elle, est plongée dans les corrigés des ASPICS de l'année passée. Comme si elle allait rater ses examens. C'est vraiment du domaine de l'improbable. Première de la classe depuis six ans, elle aura ses examens avec facilité, je n'en doute pas. Je soupire ostensiblement, mais ma tortionnaire reste de marbre.

La seule qui lève la tête, c'est Andy. Elle me sourit discrètement et se plonge à nouveau dans ses dessins. Mais oui, continue de gribouiller des bâteaux sur ta feuille et ignores-moi. J'ai vraiment mal choisi mes meilleures amies. Bon, d'un certain côté, je ne les ai pas choisi. Nous sommes dans le même dortoir, dans la même maison, depuis la première année et nos familles se connaissent bien. Toutes les trois de sang-pur, toujours ensemble, et ce n'est pas pour déplaire à nos familles. Aucun scandale, pas de relations douteuses, quelques mauvaises notes et des heures de retenues pour moi, mais rien de bien inquiétant pour nos familles traditionnalistes.

Je regarde mes amies, me disant qu'au final, j'ai de la chance de les avoir trouvé. Semblables et différentes à la fois, nous nous complétons et nous comprennons. Andromeda ressemble à sa sœur, Bellatrix, mais elle n'en a pas le caractère. Elle a les cheveux noirs et longs, sèche souvent les cours, désteste travailler, et c'est pour cela que l'on s'entend si bien. Mais surtout, elle ne partage pas les idées de valeurs du sang de sa sœur, et être à Poufsouffle, avec nous, lui permet de l'éviter facilement. Je crois qu'elle a peur de sa petite sœur et ça peut sembler fou, mais ça se comprend, quand on voit l'énergumène.

Alice, elle, a les cheveux châtains et fins, un visage rond et elle est la première de notre classe. Elle se plonge d'autant plus dans les livres et les révisions depuis le printemps dernier, quand Frank Londubat a commencé à sortir avec Dorcas Meadow, qui est à Serdaigle. Alors, si elle ne peut pas avoir Frank, elle peut avoir des meilleures notes que Dorcas. Voilà un peu son état d'esprit actuel. Aux Gryffondors le courage et la tête haute en toute circonstances, Alice, elle, s'enferme dans ses devoirs, ses parchemins et son mépris. Elle regarde Meadow et Londubat et se sent insultée, mise à l'écart, alors qu'elle ne s'est jamais révélée à son prince charmant. La plus part du temps, elle fait comme si de rien n'était, mais Andy et moi la connaissons trop bien pour la croire. C'est la principale raison qui nous a fait accepter cette séance de révisions en avance. Plus qu'en avance, je dirais même.

Et moi ? Oh moi, Arianne Macmillan, brune, yeux bleus, vie amoureuse inexistante. Il n'y a pas grand chose de plus à dire. Ah si, je suis beaucoup trop grande et beaucoup trop maigre. J'envie tellement la poitrine généreuse d'Andy ! Je soupire une seconde fois, avant de faire semblant de lire le manuel de potions qu'Alice m'a mis sous les yeux. Tortionnaire, je disais.

xxx

Mes dix doigts touchent la piste et je respire calmement. Les pieds dans les startings-blocks, les cheveux attachés, les muscles étirés, je suis prête. Il fait encore beau et le soleil d'octobre illumine la piste. Au signal du sifflet, je m'élance. Mes pieds foulent la piste, et j'ai la sensation de voler, de m'envoler loin des carcans, des classements, des études… Les voix d'Alice et d'Andromeda retentissent dans le stade, amplifiées par l'usage de la magie. Leurs encouragements me font chaud au cœur.

Je cours, je cours, rien ne m'arrête. Mes pieds s'envolent, survolent la piste, et quand je passe la ligne d'arrivée, je me rends compte que je suis la deuxième. Durant tout l'été, je me suis entraînée chaque jour, avec une assiduité qui m'a surprise. Mes parents m'ont regardé faire d'un œil distrait, mais aujourd'hui, je peux leur prouver à tous que j'ai eu raison de le faire. J'ai parcouru les cent mètres qui me séparaient de la ligne d'arrivée, et je l'ai fait plus rapidement que jamais.

Marlene MacKinonn, une sixième année de Gryffondor, est devant moi. Je souris, deuxième c'est pas mal, ça veut dire que je suis sélectionnée. Pryce, le coach d'athlétisme de l'école, annonce les résultats quelques secondes après la courses, alors que je suis entrain de m'étirer.

\- Les sélectionnées pour l'équipe féminine d'athlétisme de Poudlard sont Marlene MacKinonn, Arianne MacMillan, Shelly Morton et Rebecca Parkinson.

Des sifflements et des huées arrivent des gradins des Serpentards. Bien sûr, il y a plus important que d'acclamer leur sélectionnée, il faut houspiller la née-moldue Shelly Morton ! Ces serpents ne nous surprendront jamais, ils restent tellement prévisibles et fidèles à eux-même. Un peu trop constants pour leur propre bien. L'épreuve de relais risque d'être folklorique s'ils sont incapables de se contenir. J'espère juste que Rebecca Parkinson est moins idiote que ses camarades. Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant rêvé de toute ma vie en pensant cela.

L'annonce terminée, nous retournons au vestiaire et j'échange ma tenue de sport pour l'uniforme de l'école.

\- Félicitation, les filles, j'espère que ça se passera bien pour nous, cette année ! s'exclame Marlene MacKinonn.

Je lui souris poliement, Shelly Morton lui répond, et Rebecca Parkinson l'ignore. Ces comportements parlent beaucoup pour chacune d'entre nous. Pryce aura à faire avec nous. Pour l'épreuve du relais, nous nous devons d'être unies, et ce n'est pas si tôt que ce sera le cas.

Andromeda et Alice m'attendent dehors et je les rejoins rapidement, je n'ai aucune envie de rester dans le vestiaire avec Parkinson, et puis la Gryffondor défendra Morton si elle a des ennuis. C'est le concept de base, fuir. Andromeda, Alice et moi sommes d'accord sur ce point. Mieux vaut passer inaperçues et ignorer les conflits entre sangs-purs vantards et nés-moldus bagarreurs. C'est la clé de la liberté, le secret de notre tranquilité. Et je ne pense pas que nous soyons les seule à agir ainsi. Tous le monde ne s'appelle pas Prewett, Mackinonn ou Weasley.

\- Bravo Arianne, me lance Alice, c'est super que tu sois sélectionnée, en plus ça peut te donner des points en plus pour les ASPICS.

\- Merci, Alice, répondis-je en riant.

Andromeda lève les yeux au ciel et me sourit. Je n'ose pas répondre ironiquement à Alice, mais si elle pouvait arrêter de penser aux ASPICS cinq minutes, ce serait formidable. Décidemment, Alice Fraser est irrécupérable. Amoureuse éperdue d'un homme qui n'a pas l'air de s'intéresser à elle et obsédée par les examens de fin d'année, qu'il ya peu de chance qu'elle rate, vraiment, oui, elle est irrécupérable.

\- Nous devons être stratégique pour les ASPICS, ajoute Alice

\- Andy, sauve moi ! m'exclamé-je.

\- Commence par arrêter de m'appeler Andy et peut-être que je jetterais un coup d'œil à ton cas, en encore, ce n'est pas sûr, loin de là, rétorque-t-elle.

\- Mais Andy…

\- Les prénoms longs, c'est très beau, et je pense que prononcer mon nom entier ne devrait pas trop te fatiguer, Arianne. Tu vois, moi, j'arrive à prononcer ton nom qui fait pourtant sept lettres, se moque-t-elle.

\- Je suis sûre que tu donneras à tes enfants des vieux noms du style Callidora et Théobald, dis-je, bougonne.

\- Nymphadora, pour une fille, ça pourrait être pas mal, déclare Andy, pensive. Ou Cassandra.

\- Trouves toi un mari déjà, lance Alice. Ou épouse celui que tes parents ont choisi pour toi.

Nous marchons vers le château, pendant qu'Andy liste les raisons qui font qu'elle n'épousera jamais un Lestrange. A son grand désarroi, ses parents ont proposé des fiancailles entre les jumeaux Lestrange, et leurs deux filles aînées.

\- En voilà une qui n'a pas tes scrupules.

Bellatrix Black appoche, accompagnée des fameux jumeaux. Lorsqu'elles sont côte à côte, leurs ressemblances sont encore plus frappantes, tout autant que leurs différences. Andy salue poliement sa petite sœur, et celle-ci lui répond sur le même ton. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'a de reproches à faire l'autre, et pourtant, j'ai comme l'impression que Bellatrix rêverait de prendre sa sœur en mauvaise posture et de devenir la première dans le cœur de ses parents. Cette fille me fait froid dans le dos, elle a un sourire carnassier, comme si elle était prête à vous dévorer.

xxx

\- We all live in our yellow submarine, yellow submarine, yellow submarine, and our friends are all on board…

Avant même de les croiser, je reconnais la voix de Ted Tonks, qui est en septième année dans ma maison et ses deux amis de Gryffondor, Allen et Weasley. Betty Allen, une Gryffondor de sixième année, a perdu son frère cet été, probablement assassiné par nos cousins, voisins ou amis d'enfance. Ni Andy, ni Alice, ni moi n'en avions entendu parler avant la publication de la Gazette du Sorcier, mais nous n'avons aucun doute sur le commanditaire. Je crois que cette fille ne s'est pas retrouvée à Gryffondor pour rien, il faut énormément de courage pour revenir à Poudlard après cela et affronter les Serpentards insultants et les autres élèves, faussement compatissants. Ces derniers temps, elle reste tout de même dans son coin, avec Weasley et Tonks. Je la comprends parfaitement.

Je salue Tonks d'un léger signe de tête. Tonks ne nous a jamais adressé la parole plus que nécessaire. Il a été mon partenaire de potions depuis les BUSES, et à part des échanges courtois et touillages de mixtures communes, nous n'avons pas été plus loin. Ce n'est pas plus mal, cela nous évite à toutes les trois d'avoir à nous justifier face à nos familles ou à nos chers camarades de Serpentards. Surtout pour Andy. Ce n'est vraiment pas simple d'avoir comme petite sœur la future favorite du harem de mages noirs que se prépare Vous-Savez-Qui. Enfin, moi, je ne sais pas, je ne le connais pas ce fameux mage noir, et s'il ne veut pas dire son nom, c'est peut-être parce qu'il n'est pas si pur que ça ! Bellatrix me tuerait si elle m'entendait, mais le penser me fait tant de bien. Avec les filles, nous évitons le plus possible d'en parler, on n'est jamais à l'abri d'une oreille mal avisée, et à Poudlard plus qu'ailleurs, les murs ont des oreilles.

Je continue ma route en direction de la Grande Salle. Une préparation psychologique étant nécessaire avant de me confronter à Alice Fraser et ses remontrances, je prends donc le temps de respirer avant de passer la porte. Je me dirige calmement vers la table des Poufousffles et je vois d'ici le sourire sadique d'Andy. Parfois, elle ressemble beaucoup trop à sa sœur.

\- Où tu étais ? On avait deux heures de sortilèges et une heure de runes ce matin ! s'écrie Alice en me voyant.

\- Je suis au courant Alice, mais j'étais fatiguée après l'entraînement d'athlétisme d'hier soir, me justifié-je assez inutilement.

Etre sélectionnée, ce n'est pas tout. Je m'entraîne maintenant un soir sur deux. Mais je ne regrette pas, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion dès qu'une équipe féminine s'est ouverte au sein du club sportif de l'école. Courir me fait tellement de bien.

\- Mais tu ne peux pas sècher les cours comme ça, alors que les épreuves d'ASPICS sont à la fin de l'année ! me reproque Alice.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'aurais mes examens, et puis de toute façon, on se mariera après Poudlard alors quel intérêt d'avoir des bonnes notes.

\- Ton côté révolutionnaire m'effraye parfois, commente Andy.

Je lui réponds d'un sourire avant de servir une part de tarte aux poireaux. Alice soupire et marmonne dans son coin je-ne-sais-quoi sur mon inconscience et ma bêtise.

\- Vous voulez aller à cette fête d'Halloween ? finit-elle par demander, une fois ses grommellements terminés.

Comme si je n'avais que ça à faire, me mêler à la foule des fêtards stupides qui ingurgitent des litres d'alcool en pensant que cela les rendra plus spirituel ou plus beau. Comme si je n'avais que ça de me trouver un déguisement stupide de zombies, fantômes ou spectres.

\- Oui ! s'exclame Andy. Alice, nous allons faire en sorte que Frank te remarque à cette soirée, il nous faut un super costume ! Tu vas lui en mettre plein la vue.

\- Mais enfin, Andromeda, il sort avec Dorcas, dit alors Alice, sur le ton de la femme qui s'adresse à une gamine de trois ans.

Trois ans d'âge mentale, c'est probable. Quelle idée Andy nous sort là ! Je refuse de me rendre à cette mascarade de bal, où les conventions sociales en vigueur à Poudlard sont encore plus importantes que pendant la semaine. De plus, c'est clairement une soirée illégale, organisée par je-ne-sais quel Gryffondor déluré et Andy est préfète. Le fait qu'elle soit préfète est moins une blague quand on sait que Tonks est celui des garçons de notre année. Il est probable qu'Alice aurait fait une préfète idéale, mais nous ne le saurons jamais, Dumbledore ayant du boire trop de bièraubeurre, le jour de la nommination des préfets, lors de notre cinquième année.

\- Je sais bien, mais un couple, ça se brise ! rétorque Andy.

Est-ce qu'elle vient vraiment de dire cela ou les champignons de sa soupe sont hallucinogènes ?

\- Mais en quoi est-ce que je pourrais me déguiser pour qu'il me remarque ? questionne Alice.

Alice n'a l'air aussi choquée que moi par la proposition un peu folle d'Andy, et je crois que mon avis n'entre pas en compte dans cette organisation. Ainsi, j'irais à la soirée avec mes amies, sous peine de me retrouver toute seule au dortoir. Moi qui voulait vraiment essayer de rester sage cette année. Oui, je sais, c'était hilarant.

\- En Helga Poufsouffle, propose Andy.

\- Oui, bien sûr, rien de plus sexy qu'une cuisinière ayant de l'embonpoint, claqué-je. Puisque, visiblement, nous allons aller à cette soirée, je vais partager mes idées en dame blanche !

\- Super idée ! Tout en blanc comme ça, tu seras très virginal, mariée, et Frank ne pourra que tomber sous ton charme ! s'exclame Andy.

Mon idée ayant l'air de plaire à Alice et à Andy, je retourne à mon repas et découpe minutieusement mes poireaux.

xxx

\- Je pars à l'entraînement de Quidditich, à tout à l'heure les filles !

Son balai sous le bras, Andy me fait un signe de la main avant de traverser le passage secret qui permet de sortir de la salle commune des Poufsouffles.

\- Je monte me coucher, je suis fatiguée, déclare Alice.

\- Bonne nuit, alors.

Andy, puis Alice qui m'abandonne également, rejoignant les bras de Morphée. Je me retrouve enfin seule, et je dois avouer que ça fait du bien. J'adore Andy et Alice, j'aime passer du temps avec elles et on se comprend, mais parfois la solitude a du bon. Accompagnée d'un bon livre pour m'évader, rien de mieux pour une bonne soirée.

\- Arianne ?

Je pense qu'il doit s'agir d'une mauvaise blague. A peine plongée dans mon roman d'aventure, ravie d'être seule, voilà que Ted Tonks, mon binôme de potions, m'aborde. Il s'assoit sur le canapé en velours noir, à côté de moi.

\- Où en es-tu pour le devoir sur le polynectar ? m'interroge-t-il.

\- Eh bien, j'ai emprunté les Potions de Grand Pouvoir à la bilbiothèque, donc je vais recopier les ingrédients et la recette, pour commencer.

\- Tu pourras me le prêter ? me demande Ted.

\- Oui, si tu veux, répondis-je.

Voyant qu'il a envie de discuter, je marque ma page et pose mon livre sur l'accoudoir. Nous ne discutons que rarement, mais après tout, il n'y a personne dans la salle commune à cette heure, donc pourquoi pas.

\- Tu vas aller à la soirée d'Halloween ? me questionne Ted.

\- Je pense que oui, Andromeda et Alice vont y aller aussi. Vas-tu y aller, toi ? demandé-je.

\- Oh oui, c'est certain. Je suis en pleine recherche pour mon déguisement, m'explique-t-il.

\- Bonne chance alors !

\- Tu as trouvé le tien ? m'interroge-t-il.

\- Pas encore, mais j'ai le temps d'y réfléchir, dis-je.

\- J'ai hâte de voir comment tu seras déguisée. Je suis content de discuter avec toi, nous ne parlons jamais, déclare-t-il.

\- En cours de potions, nous parlons, dis-je en détournant le regard.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, Arianne.

Bien sûr que je vois ce qu'il veut dire, mais comment lui expliquer que je suis issue d'une famille de sang-pur tranditionnaliste, qui peut accepter mes mauvaises notes et mes retenues, du moment que mes fréquentations restent respectables à leurs yeux ? Comment lui expliquer que ma meilleure amie est l'aînée de la famille Black, ce qui fait d'elle un très bon parti dans l'aristocratie des sangs-purs et qu'elle ne peut pas se permettre des amitiés malvenues, si elle veut pouvoir choisir son futur mari ?

D'ailleurs, Andy espère épouser un de ses amis d'enfance qui étudie à Durmstrang, ils en ont déjà parlé à leurs parents respectifs. Amis, mais non amoureux, ils pensent pouvoir ainsi supporter un mariage ensemble plutôt qu'avec des inconnus. Elle préférerait l'épouser lui plutôt qu'un des frères Lestrange, ce que je comprend.

Alors, je détourne les yeux et je ne dis rien quand Tonks se lève pour retourner dans son dortoir, sans rien dire non plus. Il est probablement vexé, mais ça fait longtemps que j'ai arrêté de m'en vouloir pour cela. La paix sociale, la tranquillité, je ne veux rien d'autre.


	3. La naïveté de la Grande Faucheuse

Un nouveau chapitre du point de vue de Betty, profitez bien de votre jour férié, si vous ne travaillez pas !

 **Chapitre 3. La naïveté de la Grande Faucheuse.**

Le froid est rapidement tombé sur l'Ecosse et sur le château. L'herbe verte du parc a prit un manteau de givre blanc ce matin, et ça m'a déprimé dès le matin. L'hiver est loin d'être ma saison préférée, mais je suis bien forcée de m'adapter, l'Ecosse ne se situe pas vraiment sous les Tropiques. Un jour, je déménagerai, je partirai vivre sur une île aux Maldives par exemple. Le rêve. L'océan bleu turquoise, les poissons qui nagent autour de toi quand tu mets les pieds dans l'eau, du sable à perte de vue. Je sais que Ted et Arthur ne comprennent mon rêve de migration, ils adorent l'Ecosse et aiment vivre à la campagne, dans la forêt anglaise.

Le château est lui-même envahi par cette ambiance hivernal, alors que nous ne sommes même pas encore en novembre. Des vieilles pierres, des grands couloirs, rien de mieux pour laisser s'engouffrer la bise glaciale qui souffle depuis quelques jours. Bientôt, on verra des stalactites se former sur le plafond des salles de classe. Heureusement, la bibliothèque est toujours très bien chauffée, Madame Pince doit être privilégiée par rapport aux autres salles du château. Hum, c'est à creuser, elle a peut-être une liaison avec Dumbledore… Je divague.

La majorité des étudiants se sont rappatriés dans la bibliothèque ou dans la salle de travail attenante, pour y passer l'après-midi. Les Gryffondors souffrent du froid comme tous les mortels, je suis donc assise là, avec Ted et Arthur. Un samedi à la bibliothèque, la blague. Enfin, maintenant que je suis là autant mettre ce temps à profit pour m'avancer dans mes devoirs de sortilèges, n'est-ce pas ? Ted et Arthur sont devenus un peu plus sérieux avec la menace des ASPICS à la fin de l'année, et je sais que je ferais bien de les copier. Mais la motivation ne se commande pas, mon regard erre sur la salle. J'esquisse un sourire en voyant Fabian, ses mèches rousses mal coiffées et son éternel sourire, qui s'approche de nous.

\- Ted, tu n'as pas oublié notre concours de déguisement pour la soirée d'Halloween ? demande le sixième année.

Il s'installe sur la seule chaise libre de notre table.

\- Mais je m'en souviens très bien, petit Gryffondor. Je vais te mettre la misère ! s'exclameTed.

\- On se calme, au fond ! Silence !

La voix de Madame Pince nous fait sursauter. On oublierait presque que l'on est à la bibliothèque, avec le monde qu'il y a aujourd'hui.

\- Alors, on se voit à la soirée, dit Fabian en souriant. Tu vas pleurer, Gideon et moi avons une super idée.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra ! affirme Ted.

Je me replonge dans mes sortilèges, essayant de réviser un minimum, une fois la moitié Prewett partit. On a tellement l'habitude de les voir ensemble que c'est surprenant de parler seulement à l'un d'eux, sans son frère pour finir ses phrases. Ils sont tellement liés, bien sûr ils sont aussi proches de leur sœur aînée Molly, mais tous les deux, c'est plus que de la complicité, ils se comprennent sans un mot. Le privilège des jumeaux, peut-être. Penser à leur singulière et brillante fraternité me fait un peu mal au cœur. J'étais proche de mon frère, mais pas au point de Fabian et Gideon. Enfin, cela fait tout de même très mal.

\- Au fait, j'ai parlé à Macmillan hier soir, déclare Ted.

Je lève les yeux vers Ted, j'ai presque envie de le remercier de me changer les idées, même s'il ignorait probablement les errances de mes pensées.

\- Tu vois qu'elles ne sont pas toutes racistes, les filles de ton dortoir ! dit alors Arthur. Elle a bien voulu discuter avec toi !

Je soupire de lassitude, sachant d'avance comment la conversation va se dérouler.

\- Mais c'est parce qu'elle est polie, c'est tout, le contredit Ted. Et puis, elle traîne avec l'aînée des Black.

\- Ma mère est une Black, rétorque Arthur.

J'ai l'impession qu'ils ont constamment la même discussion, les mêmes échanges, les mêmes remarques. Ted s'est tellement de fois vu remettre à sa place, en cours, par les frères Lestrange ou d'autres Serpentards mal avisés, qu'il est devenu complétement paranoïaque. Il en oublie que les Prewett et Arthur, entre autres, sont de sangs-purs et lui parlent sans arrière pensée. La peur lui fait voir le mal partout. Je m'efforce de ne pas tomber dans ce travers, mais ce n'est pas facile, après ce qui s'est passé.

\- Il faut que tu arrêtes avec ta parano des antis nés moldus, sinon tu ne parleras plus à personne, finis-je par dire. Je pourrais être parano et je ne le suis pas ! Et puis, tu n'as jamais essayé de leur parler, tu te fais peut-être des films.

\- Tu es parfois trop naïve, Betty, déclare Ted.

Adorable. Naïve, moi ? Alors que mon frère a été assassiné justement à cause de raisons sanguines ? Alors que les Serpentards m'insultent de « _sang de bourbe_ » à longueur de journée ? Alors que ma mère déprime, seule, dans notre maison moldue, de la mort de mon frère, qu'elle ne comprend pas ? Arthur esquisse un regard vers moi, probablement inquiet de ma réaction, mais je ne relève même pas, trop vexée pour répondre à Ted. C'est finalement Arthur qui réplique à ma place.

\- Ne dis pas ça, Ted, elle n'est pas naïve, et elle a surement raison !

\- Oui, enfin pour toi le problème ne se pose pas, et ta dulcinée est autant de sang pur que toi, rétorque Ted.

\- Ma famille est considérée comme traître à son sang, je te rappelle, dit amèrement Arthur.

\- J'en n'en peux plus de ses classifications ! On pourrait passer à autre chose ? Du genre, est-ce que tu veux sortir avec Arianne Macmillan ? lancé-je soudain.

Ted se tait enfin et semble pensif, ce qui attire l'attention d'Arthur. J'ai vu juste apparamment.

\- Je la connais depuis que nous sommes binômes de potions, elle est sympa et puis elle n'est pas mal…

\- Ted le tombeur ! se moque Arthur.

\- Oui enfin, je suis un sang de bourbe à ses yeux, réplique-t-il.

Non, on ne va pas encore parler de ça…

\- Mais arrêtes avec ça ! Tu deviens lassant à la fin ! s'énerve Arthur.

\- Bon, et toi, tu as invité Molly au bal d'Halloween ?

Nous pouvons observer un très beau retournement de situation de la part de Ted Tonks. Et comme prévu, Arthur baisse les yeux et rougit. Le malheur des roux !

\- Non, grommelle Arthur.

\- Fais le ! Lances toi ! Elle n'y va encore avec personne, ses frères me l'ont dit la semaine dernière, nous apprend Ted.

Je me retourne et observe la salle de travail. D'autres groupes d'élèves sont assis et discutent, comme nous le faisons. Je vois des cinquièmes années de Serdaigle qui révisent, mais à part elles, tout le monde semble hypnotisé par cette fameuse fête d'Halloween. Je ne sais même pas qui organise cette soirée, mais je soupçonne les jumeaux Prewett d'y être pour quelque chose.

Soudain, j'aperçois la chevelure rousse de Molly Prewett, qui est en pleine discussion avec Chloé Joplin. Autrement dit, la fille qui m'a piqué l'homme de ma vie. Bon, il n'est pas encore au courant qu'il est l'homme de ma vie, mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Je donne une petite tape sur l'épaule d'Arthur et lui montre du doigt sa bien-aimée.

\- Vas-y ! Tu peux le faire ! Tu verras bien, et puis au pire, tu n'auras pas de regrets, tu auras essayé, s'exclame Ted.

Arthur se lève, essayant d'avoir l'air sur de lui, et il se dirige vers la table de Molly.

Il revient quelques minutes après, la mine défaite. Oups. Elle n'y allait avec personne la semaine dernière, mais aujourd'hui ? On l'a peut-être envoyé dans la gueule du loup un peu trop sûrs de nous.

\- Elle y va avec Peter Bradbury de Serdaigle, lance-t-il en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise.

Ted grimaçe et je baisse les yeux sur mon livre de sortilèges. Bon, il n'y a rien à rajouter de plus. C'est désespérant, nous sommes tous les trois des cas désespérés.

xxx

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les moldus utilisent autant de produits pour détruire ces plantes, lance Marlène Mackinnon alors que nous sortons de botanique.

Aujourd'hui, nous avons étudié des plantes souvent considérées comme nuisibles par les jardiniers moldus, mais elles ne le sont pas pour les sorciers. J'entreprends d'expliquer cela à ma camarade de dortoir.

\- Pour eux, c'est des mauvaises herbes. Et aucun de leurs produits n'est aussi puissant que la potion d'herbicide, c'est donc logique qu'ils doivent en utiliser plusieurs, expliqué-je.

\- Oui, tu as raison, admet-elle. N'empêche que ces plantes sont utiles, surtout pour les potions et l'engrais.

Nous discutons en retournant au château, avec Kinglsey qui ne dit rien mais écoute notre conversation. J'apprécie les Gryffondors de mon année, même les filles de mon dortoir, dont Marlène, même si je les fréquente très peu.

\- Les moldus ignorent des choses sur nos pratiques et toi, tu ignores des choses sur les leurs.

Marlène est issue d'une famille de sorciers, elle ne connaît donc pas beaucoup le monde moldu, comme la plupart des sangs-purs et beaucoup de sanps-mêlés.

\- Tu ne me feras pas dire qu'il y a une logique dans leurs actes, réplique-t-elle en riant.

\- Pour eux, c'est logique, insisté-je.

Nous arrivons enfin au château et nous nous dirigeons vers la salle d'histoire de la magie, notre cours suivant. N'ayant pas d'idées particulières sur ce que je veux faire plus tard, j'ai gardé toutes les matières que j'avais obtenu aux BUSES. Je peux encore changer pour la septième année si je me décide entre temps pour une filière plutôt qu'une autre.

xxx

Fabian Prewett me lance un sourire sadique, regarde son frère, qui pose la tête sur le billot.

\- Non, Fabian, épargne-moi, épargne ton frère, ton propre sang ! supplie Gideon supplie.

\- Tu vas mourir et du sang, il va y en avoir ! rugit Fabian.

Gideon conjure son frère jumeau de lui laisser la vie sauve d'une façon très réaliste, quoique sa crédibilité est un peu entaché par le fait qu'il ait volontairement posé sa tête sur le billot.

\- Pense à maman, implore Gideon, ne lui fais pas ça !

La remarque du Gryffondor fait sourire l'assemblée, tandis que le condamné à mort continue à pleurnicher. Mais, il n'arrive pas à amadouer son frère, qui lève sa monstrueuse hache et la plante dans la nuque de son frère. Une gerbe de faux sang vient éclabousser le public.

\- Arrête, ça chatouille, s'écrire Gideon.

Les éclats de rire retentissent et Gideon se relève. Les jumeaux saluent leur public d'un geste théâtrale et non moins dramatique, puis ils descendent de l'estrade et la musique retentit à nouveau dans la salle.

Et oui, les frères Prewett se sont déguisés en bourreau et victime et n'arrêtent pas de mimer des mise à mort plus comiques les unes que les autres. Leur initiative détend considérablement l'atmosphère et tout le monde prend cela à la rigolade. Comme je le pressentais, ils n'étaient pas pour rien dans l'organisation de la soirée d'Halloween, et c'est plutôt réussi.

Sans surprise, la fête se déroule dans la salle sur demande, qui est devenue une sorte de crypte sombre et terrifiante. La pièce est largement assez grande pour accueillir une piste de danse, des tables et des chaises, et un bar. Le bar qui, d'ailleurs, ne sert que des Bloody Mary et des cervelles de singe, des cocktails à l'aspect étrange mais pas imbuvables. L'ambiance est sombre et la décoration est dans le style classique des soirées d'Halloween : toiles d'araignées, squelettes, chauves-souris…

Finalement, je me suis déguisée en Faucheuse. Je porte une grande robe noire et une capuche qui me couvrait la tête mais que j'ai retiré pour mieux voir, mon visage est peint dans un blanc spectral que je trouve très réussi. Toutefois, je dois avouer que ma faux n'est pas super pratique pour danser. Ted s'est transformé en zombie. Grâce à du maquillage magique, il a plusieurs fausses plaies, des vêtements déchirés et une allure de cadavre parfaitement réalisé. Tandis qu'Arthur porte un déguisement de sorcier qu'il a trouvé dans un magasin moldu. Oui, ça aussi ce n'était pas surprenant.

Les frères Prewett ont organisé un vote du meilleur costume de la soirée, et ils espèrent ainsi départager Ted ou eux-même. Je n'ai pas regardé les autres déguisements, par solidarité, j'ai voté pour Ted. Mais, pour le moment il a disparu, et je suis avec Arthur.

\- Ton déguisement est marrant, Arthur, dit Molly en passant vers nous.

\- Mer… Merci Mo… Molly.

Désespérant. Allez, complimentes-la aussi, Arthur. Surtout qu'elle le mérite, son déguisement de sirène monstrueuse est très bien réussi. Et oui, les sirènes de l'Antiquité étaient des monstres, en tout points diffèrentes de la fameuse Ariel. Je lui lance des regard appuyé, mais visiblement, je suis mauvaise legilimens puisqu'il lui sourit sans rien ajouter d'autre. Evidemment, Molly rejoint rapidement ses amis.

\- Tu aurais pu la complimenter aussi, lui dis-je.

\- Trop tard, marmonne Arthur.

Je hausse les yeux au ciel, et Arthur se dirige vers le bar sans en dire davantage. Il est visiblement énervé de sa prestation devant Molly. Je l'accompagne au bar.

\- Un bloody-mary, grogne-t-il.

Le Gryffondor engagé comme serveur donne son verre à Arthur, qui semble donc avoir décidé de noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool. Comme c'est original, c'est probablement le premier homme sur Terre à avoir cette idée.

\- La même chose, s'il te plaît, dis-je en souriant, essayant de compenser l'attitude revêche de mon meilleur ami.

Arthur ne fait d'ailleurs pas semblant de noyer son chagrin. Il a déjà bu quatre Bloody Mary, quand je n'ai même pas terminé mon premier verre.

\- C'est en bonne voie, avec Arianne, les gars ! crie soudain Ted qui vient d'arriver.

\- Su… Super ! bégaye Arthur.

\- Ouah, t'as trop bu, mec !

\- Pas encore, mais ça va venir, rétorque le roux.

Je n'ai aucun doute sur cette affirmation, vu la vitesse à laquelle les cocktails disparaissent.

xxx

\- I see a red door and I want it painted black, no colours anymore I want them to turn black…

J'ai posé ma faux dans un coin de la salle et je me suis lancée sur la piste de danse. Et puis, pour une fois que l'on entend de la musique moldue à Poudlard ! C'est ce qui me manque le plus quand je suis au château la musique. Bon, et un peu la télévision, je l'avoue. Lorsqu'Arthur était venu chez mes parents pour la première fois, il avait été hypnotisé par cet engin un peu trop incompréhensible pour lui. Il avait fait le tour de la télévision, se demandant où était les personnages. Mon père avait pris le temps de tout lui expliquer et il avait adoré Lawrence d'Arabie ou My Fair Lady.

\- I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes, I have to turn my head until my darkness goes…

Je me déchaine sur la musique des Stones qui m'emporte et m'entraîne. Les dernières notes viennent cloturer _Paint it black_ , et je quitte la piste de danse, rejoignant Arthur et Ted, qui sont affalés sur un canapé, pas très loin du bar. Je croise une zombie et une dame blanche, et je reconnais Arianne Macmillan et Alice Fraser, les septièmes années de Poufsouffle. La robe blanche d'Alice Fraser ferait presque robe de mariée. Si je n'avais pas soutenu mon meilleur ami, j'aurais peut-être voté pour elle, c'est très réussi.

Je ne vois pas l'aînée des sœurs Black, qui trainent tout le temps avec elles. A Poudlard, chacun a son groupe, ses amis, et les groupes, une fois constitués, se mélangent très peu. Et c'est bien dommage. Les trois septièmes années de Poufsouffle Molly, Dorcas et Chloé les jumeaux Prewett et Kingsley Bellatrix Black, Rebecca Parkinson et les frères Lestrange Léo Lhuzman et Peter Bradbury Arthur, Ted et moi… Je pourrais en citer des dizaines comme ça.

Pourtant, avec la période sombre qui s'annonce, nous gagnerions à être plus unis… Peut-être que Ted a raison, peut-être que je suis naïve, mais j'ai tellement envie d'y croire. Je sais que beaucoup d'élèves parlent de créer un groupe qui lutterait contre les mangemorts, ou de rejoindre des groupes déjà existants, et je reste persuadée que l'union fait la force. J'aurais peut-être du boire, finalement, penser à tout cela me déprime.

\- Mais mec, tu vas l'épouser Molly, je te zure !

\- Jure, le repris-je en m'asseyant à côté de Ted.

\- On s'en fout, Betty, il va l'épouser, hein ? me demande Ted.

\- Oui, c'est certain ! confirmé-je.

Ted finit son verre et se lève pour aller en chercher un autre. Quand il revient, un grand sourire illumine son visage.

\- Je viens d'avoir une idée qui va vous plaire !

C'est marrant, parce que, à voir la tête enjouée de Ted, j'ai l'impression inverse.

\- C'est quoi ? demande Arthur, la voix endormie et pâteause.

\- Tu vas sortir avec Molly avant Noël et moi avec Arianne, explique Ted. Celui qui laisse tomber, qui abandonne, qui n'est pas un vrai mec quoi, devra traverser le stade de Quidditch.

Trop de testostérone d'un coup, je me sens un peu seule dans ces moments là ! Ted boit une gorgée de Bloody Mary.

\- A poils.

Seconde gorgée.

\- Pendant un match, termine Ted.

Pitié, pas de troisième gorgée, parce que là, c'est vraiment… oui, bon, d'accord, c'est hilarant. Pliée de rire sur les genoux de Ted, j'entends à peine Arthur protester et Ted le convaincre.

xxx

En retournant au dortoir, le soir même, j'aperçois Léo Lhuzman et Chloé Joplin en pleine session embrassades. Rien de mieux pour déprimer toute seule dans son lit. Il est tellement beau… Pourquoi reste-t-il avec elle, il pourrait avoir mieux… Par exemple moi… Non bien sûr, c'est ridicule, Chloé est plus âgée, plus blonde, plus intelligente… C'est le couple parfait, alors pourquoi ça me fait tant de mal de l'admettre ?

J'admire Léo depuis tellement de temps… Il ne doit même pas se rendre compte de l'attrait qu'il exerce sur moi. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour qu'il me remarque. J'essaye toutes les occasions pour lui adresser la parole, mais ce serait ridicule de lui demander l'heure ou mon chemin dix fois par semaines. J'ai toujours détesté ses copines, mais c'est pire depuis qu'il est avec Chloé. Peut-être parce qu'elle n'est pas si différente de moi, sur certains points ? Ou parce qu'elle est mon opposée sur d'autres points ? Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je me raccroche à cela plus que tout, depuis la mort de mon frère.

Mon frère… Philip Allen… Penser à lui me déprime encore plus. Je me sens tellement vide depuis qu'il est décédé, comme si je errais dans ce château, sans autres buts que me changer les idées, éviter d'y penser, mais il revient tout le temps, toujours.

Dire que j'ai fait la fête, j'ai dansé, j'ai rigolé… Et lui, il ne fera plus jamais ces choses là, il n'aura plus jamais cette vie. Les larmes me montent aux yeux, et je me laisse à pleurer. Sans m'arrêter de marcher, je laisse couler ma tristesse. Je voudrais juste rentrer au dortoir et dormir, dormir et dormir. Je me demande ce qu'il aurait voulu que je fasse, comment il aurait voulu que j'agisse…

xxx

Quelques plumes blanches tachetées de gris viennent se fondre dans mon chocolat chaud, et je vois Bouhi, mon hibou moyen-duc, se poser devant moi. Je déchiquette un bout de ma tartine de pain beurré et tend les morceaux à Bouhi, qui les avale avec un hululement de plaisir. Mon frère l'avait surnommé Bouhi dès que je l'avais reçu. Son nom est sensé être Perséphone, mais grâce à mon frère, il se nomme désormais Bouhi.

\- Salut Bouhi ! marmonne Arthur, d'un ton fatigué.

\- Ouh ouh, répond le volatile.

Je détache la lettre attachée à sa patte et la déplie. Je reconnais immédiatemment l'écriture fine et gracieuse de ma mère. Ils n'ont pas plus d'informations sur les meurtriers présumés de mon frère. L'enquête est toujours au point mort. Après le blues d'hier soir, je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça.

\- On va voir l'entraînement de Quidditch ? me propose Arthur.

\- Bonne idée, j'ai besoin de me changer les idées !

Nous partons à la cherche de Ted avant de nous diriger dans le parc. Molly est poursuiveuse dans l'équipe de Gryffondor, et Arthur assiste aux entraînements avec une dévotion qui ferait presque peur. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il crée une équipe de pom pom boys pour soutenir sa dulcinée. Au moins, ça aurait le mérite de vraiment me changer les idées. J'ai finalement le sourire aux lèvres quand nous rejoignons le stade.


	4. Une fille (presque) comme les autres

Chapitre du point de vue d'Arianne :) N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !

* * *

 **Chap 4. Découvrir que l'on est une fille (presque) comme les autres.**

\- Salut, Molly, Frank, Peter ! s'écrie Andy, joyeusement.

\- Salut Andromeda, salut les filles.

Depuis le début de la soirée, Andy nous traîne, Alice et moi, à sa suite et prend un malin plaisir à saluer tous les gens qu'elle connaît, de prêt, de loin, de nom, depuis l'enfance ou depuis cinq minutes. Tout ça pour qu'Alice se fasse remarquer par ce cher Frank Londubat, qui n'a d'yeux, enfin de lèvres, que pour Dorcas.

\- Ta robe est superbe, Alice ! s'exclame Molly Prewett.

Le déguisement d'Alice est en effet superbe, et si sa robe était celle de mon mariage, je serais très loin d'être déçue. Sauf que bon, je n'ai pas spécialement envie de me marier, mais bref, ce n'est pas le moment d'y penser. Andy s'est occupée de tout pour la robe d'Alice et elle a fait un très beau travail. C'est plus une robe de soirée très classe qu'un déguisement. Mais le plus important, c'est le sourire d'Alice. Elle est rayonnante, se sentir aussi belle et être complimentée pour sa tenue lui remonte le moral et la met en confiance, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Et, je suis contente pour elle, sans arrière pensée. C'est ma meilleure amie, après tout.

\- Merci, répond mon amie en rougissant, c'est Andromeda qui l'a faite.

\- Oh super ! Tu utilises quels sortilèges ? Avec des aiguilles ou directement avec ta baguette ? demande la rousse en se tournant vers Andy.

\- Alors, j'ensorcèle des aiguilles magiques, que j'ai acheté chez Tissards et Brodette, lui apprend Andy, et j'utilise plusieurs sortilèges différents, selon les points que je veux coudre.

\- Tu utilises le sort de point d'ourlet ? demande la Gryffondor.

Les trois filles partent dans une discussion de modeuse et de couturière qui m'échappe complétement. Molly Prewett fait également ses vêtements elle-même d'après ce que je comprend.

Les écoutant vaguement d'une oreille, regarde autour de moi, dans la salle rendue sombre par l'ambiance crypte. La décoration est tout à fait dans le thème et malgré ma tendance à juger âprement – quoi, vous n'aviez pas remarqué ? – je dois admettre que c'est plutôt réussi. Mais, à part le décor…

Tous les participants ont fait un effort et ont sorti leurs plus beaux costumes, mais je m'ennuie au milieu de cette foule dense de midinettes, précieuses ridicules et mâles en manque.. On se tranforme, on se maquille, mais la vérité, elle, n'est pas cachée, loin de là. Les rancoeurs, les conflits, les amours déçus semblent encore plus flagrants dans une fête que le reste du temps. Je n'aperçois aucun Serpentard, ce qui ne m'étonne pas, ils ne daignent pas mettre les pieds dans une soirée telle que celle-ci. De la musique moldue un peu assourdissante, des sangs de bourbes et de l'alcool, quelle bassesse. Tant mieux pour nous, et pour Andy surtout.

J'observe les costumes des uns et des autres, repérant une Faucheuse, des pirates, une harpie, un troll, des fantômes, un bourreau et sa victime… De mon côté, avec beaucoup de maquillage et des vêtements déchirés, je me suis transformée en zombie. Je n'avais pas spécialement d'idée et j'ai choisi au hasard dans les propositions faites par mes amies. Je regarde avec attention la plaie purulente qui recouvre mon bras, admirant les talents de maquilleuse d'Alice. Elle est tellement réaliste que je pourrais croire être vraiment blessée.

\- Deux zombies dans la salle, et il faut que ce soit toi et moi.

Levant la tête, je vois Ted Tonks, qui me fixe en souriant. D'un coup d'œil rapide, je vérifie par réflexe que nous ne sommes pas observées. Et, immédiatement après avoir eu cet automatisme, je m'en veux, mais Ted ne semble pas avoir remarqué ma méfiance. Je n'y peux rien, c'est ancré dans mes veines, dans mon âme, je dois faire attention, je dois me protéger, protéger ma réputation et celle de ma famille. Mais, j'ai parfois tellement envie de vivre, de m'amuser, de découvrir que je me laisse aller. Rarement, je vous l'accorde, mais j'en ai besoin, comme respirer ou manger, j'ai besoin de cette liberté, même éphémère.

\- Tu sembles vraiment en décomposition, finis-je par dire.

\- Merci du compliment, tu as l'air affreuse, me répond-t-il.

Par Merlin, ça ne peut pas être vrai, je ne peux pas être entrain de rire comme idiote. Ah mais si, c'est bien moi.

\- Je suis aussi drôle que ça ? demande Ted, avec un sourire moqueur.

Bon bah je n'étais pas ridicule que dans ma tête visiblement. Je décide de prendre cela à la rigolade.

\- Tu te défends bien.

\- Pourquoi tu regardes comme ça autour de toi, tu as peur d'être vu ? questionne-t-il.

Mince… Je n'étais pas aussi discrète que j'avais cru l'être. Ted va m'en vouloir, je n'en doute pas, c'est tout à fait son genre. Je grimaçe et détourne les yeux.

\- Pour rien, je cherche mes amies.

\- Ah oui, les filles qui refusent de me parler, rétorque Ted.

\- Mais non, tu n'as jamais essayé ! Je râbache, mais moi, je te parle, dis-je.

\- Et c'est assez agréable d'ailleurs… murmure-t-il.

Pour une fois que je me fais draguer, il faut que ce soit par un né-moldu. Mais est-ce que cela me pose un problème en vérité ? Cela pose un problème à toute la société sorcière… Enfin, toute la société, sauf les nés-moldus, les sangs-mêlés et autres traîtres à le sang. Mais moi ? J'esquive mentalement cette questione et je lui souris.

\- Je trouve cela fort agréable aussi.

\- Tu parles comme une noble ! dit-il en riant.

Je rêve ou il se moque de moi ? Très bien, il va voir.

\- Mais je suis une noble décédée depuis des années et résuscitée pour cette soirée qui daigne adresser la parole à un pauvre paysan zombie, n'es-tu pas flattée ?

\- On ne peut plus ! s'esclaffe Ted.

\- J'en suis fort aise.

Il me fait un clin d'œil et je souris à nouveau. Cela devient ridicule, je commence à ressembler à toutes ces néo-princesses qui rêvent de tomber amoureuse. Celles dont je me moquais i peine quelques minutes.

\- Pour quel déguisement as-tu voté ? m'interroge-t-il alors.

\- Pour le concours ? Pour celui d'Alice, sa robe est sublime !

\- Hum, une mariée sans cavalier, remarque-t-il.

\- Le cavalier se fait attendre, mais cette mariée est en vérité une araignée qui l'attrapera bientôt dans ses filets, fis-je avec des gestes théâtrales volontairement ridicules.

\- Quelle poétesse tu fais !

\- Te moquerais-tu encore de moi ? demandé-je, faussement vexée.

J'en profite pour me tourner un peu et observer la salle. Personne ne fait attention à nous et c'est pas plus mal. Je suis bien, là, à discuter avec lui, mais je n'aimerais pas que cela engendre des rumeurs, ou pire, que cela arrive aux oreilles de mes parents.

\- Je suis jaloux, tu aurais pu voter pour moi, déclare Ted.

\- J'aurais pu…

Avant que je termine ma phrase, Andy se jette sur moi et m'entraîne plus loin en babillant je-ne-sais-quoi sur le concours de costume.

\- Au revoir, paysan zombie, lancé-je en souriant.

Un dernier regard en arrière, et je vois Ted retourner vers ses amis. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que j'espèrais ? Toutes mes années à Poudlard à rester avec les filles, à n'adresser la parole qu'à des sorciers biens sous tout rapport, selon les critères familiaux, est-ce que cela allait changer en une discussion ? Mais, cette discussion justement n'était pas sur le même ton que celle que j'aurais eu avec un simple camarade de classe… Suis-je aussi stupide que ça ? Un homme me drague et je tombe dans ses bras sans résister une seconde ? Non, je ne suis pas ce genre de fille, né-moldu ou sang-pur, je reste sur mes gardes et j'ai des critères. Ted est drôle, sympathique, mais il me faudra plus que ça.

\- Sorciers, sorcières, voici venu l'heure d'élire le meilleur déguisement de la soirée, déclare un des jumeaux Prewett, de Gryffondor.

\- Nous allons maintenant vous révéler le nom de l'heureux élu, continue son frère.

Andy et Alice font des pronostics, pendant que Gideon – ou Fabian – ouvre une petite enveloppe noire et en sort un bout de parchemin.

\- Le prix du meilleur déguisement revient à… commence Fabian – ou Gideon.

Il marque un silence, laissant monter le suspens et tous les élèves chuchotent, hésitant sur qui sera l'heureux gagnant. Je vois Ted sourire d'un air entendu à ses amis. Je vois Molly Weasley qui discute avec ses copines et rigolent.

\- Alice Fraser !

Le nom retentit dans la crypte et tous les regards se tournent vers nous.

\- Hiiii ! s'écrit Andy, en poussant notre amie vers la scène.

Le visage d'Alice pâlit, puis rougit. Enfin, un sourire s'étale sur ses lèvres et elle s'avance, tremblante, vers les deux frères, tenant sa traîne à la main. Elle le mérite clairement, sa robe est magnifique, et elle est aussi. Et puis, n'est-ce pas le meilleur moyen pour que Frank la remarque ?

\- Félicitations ! lancent en cœur les deux frères.

Les participants de la fête applaudissent et Alice resplendit plus que jamais.

xxx

\- Tout ça n'aura servi à rien !

Les lendemains de fête, c'est toujours la même rengaine. Partout, dans tous le château, des filles pleurent et des garçons donnent des coups de poing dans les murs. Mais, à la table des Poufsouffles, Alice touille son café depuis quinze minutes, alors qu'à la table des Gryffondors, Frank et Dorcas s'embrassent langoureusement.

\- C'est comme si j'étais la reine du bal un soir et que je me faisais plaquer au petit matin, marmonne Alice.

\- Tu finiras pas y arriver, Alice, c'est certain. Il sait que tu existes, tu lui as déjà parlé, et ça va continuer, tu iras plus loin.

Entrée en scène d'Andromeda Black qui essaye de réconforter notre cœur brisée nationale. Bien sûr, Alice a été la plus belle hier soir, elle était ravie et, sur la scène, elle n'a souri qu'à Frank. Mais il n'a pas quitté sa copine pour autant, comme on pouvait s'y attendre. Les choses ne changent pas aussi vite, et Frank n'est pas superficiel au point de quitter sa petite-amie juste parce qu'une autre fille gagne un concours de déguisement.

\- Tu les vois bien, tous les deux, peste Alice. Comment veux-tu qu'il me remarque ?

\- Tu était superbe hier soir, Alice, il t'a sûrement remarqué, dis-je alors en souriant.

Elle soupire ostensiblement. Oui bon, ma remarque n'était peut-être pas la plus adaptée à la situation, mais au moins, j'ai essayé. Et puis, c'est forcément vrai, il ne peut pas ignorer qu'elle existe.

\- Evidemment, je suis montée sur scène. Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il partage mes sentiments. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose de plus, être la plus belle au bal n'était clairement pas suffisant ! s'énerve-t-elle.

Le plus gros problème qu'une fille puisse avoir dans la vie, oui bon d'accord, j'extrapole un peu, mais quand même, c'est d'être amoureuse d'un homme qui ne s'intéresse pas à elle et en être lucide. Et malheureusement, c'est bien ce qui arrive à Alice. Elle semble désespérée. Mais au moins, l'écouter et essayer de la rassurer, m'empêche de penser à Ted et à notre étrange discussion d'hier. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'y penser.

\- Tu as été parfaite hier, tu lui as souri, tu as attisé sa curiosité.

\- Andromeda ! Tu dis ça pour me réconforter, il s'en fout, s'énerve Alice.

\- Oh bah, si tu ne veux pas de mon aide, s'agace Andy.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! s'écrie Alice, qui dans sa colère renverse son café.

Le liquide noir, qui n'est plus chaud depuis longtemps, s'étale sur la table et vient s'échouer sur la jupe d'Alice.

\- Il ne manquait plus que ça ! peste-t-elle.

Je lui tends une serviette en tissu jaune et noir – les couleurs de notre maison, quelle surprise et quelle originalité ! – pour qu'elle puisse essuyer sa jupe. Elle soupire lourdement, probablement fatiguée par toute cette malchance. A sa place, je serais énervée aussi. Je pense avoir assez de self-control, mais il y a des limites.

\- Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour qu'il m'aime ? se lamente-t-elle, une fois sa jupe nettoyée.

\- Parles en à tes parents, après tout, c'est un bon parti.

Andy pose sa tasse de thé et regarde Alice froidement. Cela n'augure rien de bon.

\- Pardon ? s'exclame Aloce.

\- Alice voyons, je suis claire pourtant, demandes à tes parents d'organiser un mariage, continue Andy.

\- Tu te moques de moi ? lance Alice, en froncant les sourcils.

Je pense voir où Andy veut en venir, mais elle est un peu trop cash à mon goût. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'Alice accepte cette façon de faire.

\- Si tu es vraiment amoureuse de lui, bouges toi les fesses et arrête de te plaindre ! Agis !

\- Tu pourrais par exemple t'intéresser à ses centres d'intérêt, dis-je pour calmer le jeu.

Andy me lance un regard noir, mais Alice semble reconnaissante. D'habitude, les engueulades m'occupent et m'amusent, mais pas entre mes deux meilleures amies. Et même si je sais qu'Andy essaye de brusquer Alice pour qu'elle aille de l'avant, je trouve qu'elle va trop loin.

\- Montre-lui que tu t'intéresses à lui, ajouté-je.

\- Je vais aller voir l'entraînement de Quidditch des Gryffondors et l'encourager ! dit Alice en se levant d'un coup.

Je rattrape la tasse de café qui a manqué de se renverser une seconde fois, et je me lève à mon tour. Andy nous suit, à moitié exaspérée, à moitié souriante. Eh bien, au moins elle agit, même si j'avais pensé à mieux qu'un entraînement de Quidditch pour passer ma matinée.

xxx

\- Molly, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Passe à Marlène ! s'exclame Frank Londubat.

La rousse lance un regard sombre à son capitaine, mais obéi. McKinonn attrape le souafle, et s'élance vers les buts. Leur gardien, que je ne connais pas, se place au centre des buts et attend l'arrivée de la poursuiveuse. Le lancé est intercepté au dernier moment, par une très belle feinte. Cela va bientôt faire une heure que l'équipe des rouges et ors s'entraînent sur le terrain, et franchement, je commence à avoir froid. Alice applaudit à chaque belle action de Frank, ce qui semble exaspérer Dorcas, qui la regarde en coin depuis une demi-heure.

Soudain, Frank lance un cognard sur l'attrapeuse, qui s'énerve contre lui.

\- Tu n'as qu'à être plus attentive, Manning ! s'exclame Frank.

\- Tu me frappes parce que je ne t'écoute pas ? Cette équipe de Quidditch est une dictature ? s'énerve l'attrapeuse.

\- Joue, Manning, s'écrie McKinonn, sinon on ne terminera jamais.

\- Vous voulez gagner la coupe ou pas ? éructe Frank.

Plus loin dans les gradins, Arthur Wealsey, Betty Allen et Ted Tonks sont assis ensemble et discutent. Le voir me fait un léger pincement au cœur et je repense à notre discussion lors de la soirée d'Halloween. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aimerais. Je ne sais pas si j'aimerais encore parler avec lui, ou l'ignorer pour toujours. Ce n'est pas prudent, et je suis une fille prudente. J'ai toujours été discrète, ma scolarité s'est déroulée – presque - sans vague, et je n'ai pas déçu mes parents. Je suis certaine qu'une relation avec un né-moldu les décervait, eux, comme les familles de sangs-purs qui lorgnent sur ma dot. Mais bon, je m'en fous un peu, je préfére encore garder ma dot pour moi. Je ne sais pas si j'ai très envie de me marier. Seulement, je n'aurais pas le choix. Pour le moment, je ne vois pas d'issues satisfaisantes à cette situation.

\- Arianne ?

Je lève les yeux vers Andy, qui me regarde, perplexe. Elle semble attendre que je lui réponde, mais je n'ai absolument pas écouté et entendu ce qu'elle me disait, et elle semble le comprendre à mon air désorienté.

\- L'entraînement est terminé, on y va ? déclare-t-elle.

Dans le stade, on n'entend plus les hurlements des sportifs de Gryffondors, et je me rend compte que l'entraînement s'est effectivement achevé pendant que je pensais… Que je ne pensais PAS à Ted. Je suis donc Andy et Alice qui redescendent des gradins et se dirigent vers Frank.

\- Bravo, c'était un super entraînement, tu es un vrai leader d'équipe, dit alors Alice.

Ouh, ça sent le briefing _made in Andy_. Cette dernière a d'ailleurs un petit sourire en coin qui me fait penser que j'ai raison.

\- Merci, Alice, j'espère toutefois que vous ne veniez pas espionner pour l'équipe de votre maison !

Alice rigole à la remarque du Gryffondor et nie l'accusation en souriant. Ted Tonks et ses amis s'approchent, alors que Frank essaye de nous soutirer des informations sur les stratégies de l'équipe de Quidditch de notre maison. Ah par Merlin, je suis poursuivie ! Je voudrais juste ne pas penser à lui. Il me lance un regard étrange, comme s'il ne savait pas quoi faire. Je ne sais pas non plus, dois-je lui dire bonjour alors que je l'ignore en public depuis des années ? Dois-je lui sauter dessus ? Dois-je le saluer poliement ? Je choisis donc de ne rien faire, c'est plus sûr.

Visiblement, Wealsey vient féliciter l'ensemble de l'équipe de sa maison.

\- Surtout toi, Mo… Molly, tu étais su… superbe.

Tiens, je ne savais pas que Weasley était bègue. Ted hausse les yeux au ciel, et je suppose que le grand roux ne bégaye qu'en présence d'une certaine Molly Prewett. J'ai l'impression que Ted et Betty Allen l'ont poussé à venir pour les mêmes raisons que nous avons poussé Alice à venir complimenter Frank. Cette idée me fait sourire, nous sommes tous pareils, après tout.

\- Merci Arthur ! s'exclame la rousse.

\- Bon, on va y aller, dit enfin Andy.

\- Bonne journée, Frank, lâche Alice après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

Il la salue également, puis nous partons. Je croise le regard de Ted et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sourire légérement, en faisant attention à ce que les autres ne me voient pas. Il me sourit à son tour, beaucoup plus franchement que je ne l'ai fait.

\- Je rêve ou Tonks t'a fait un sourire ? demande Alice.

Andy se retourne vers moi et me regarde étrangement. Discrète, je disais.

\- C'est ridicule, on ne lui parle pas, nié-je. Comment je le connaîtrais ?

\- Notre maison ? Les cours ? La salle commune ? propose Alice, malicieuse.

\- Arrêtes maintenant, il ne me souriait pas, dit-je.

\- Ouais, ouais.

Nous retournons au château en silence, enfin, pour Andy et moi, car Alice analyse chaque seconde qu'elle vient de passer face à Frank. Finalement, je retire ce que j'ai dis, elle n'est pas lucide, loin de là. Très loin de là.

Elle est perdue, mordue, accrochée, amoureuse. Nous sommes toutes perdues dès que nos cœurs commençent à battre plus fort en présence d'un beau sourire ou d'un regard envoûtant.

xxx

\- Il me faut des cornes de bicorne en poudre, annoncé-je.

\- Tiens, me répond Ted en me passant l'ingrédient.

Il en profite pour frôler ma main, et je réprime un frisson. Depuis le début du cours de potions, il n'arrête pas de me toucher dès qu'il me passe quelque chose. C'est assez inconvenant, mais face à lui, je n'arrive pas à dire quoique ce soit.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais au Quidditch, déclare-t-il.

\- Quoi ?

Je répand la poudre dans la potion, en l'écoutant d'une oreille discrète. Je refuse de devenir aussi désespéré qu'Alice avec Frank, je refuse de tomber amoureuse d'un homme que ma famille réprouverait. Je dois arrêter cela avant qu'il soit trop tard. Genre avant qu'on couche ensemble. Je rougis, rien qu'en y pensant. Si je commetais une telle chose, je ne pourrais plus me marier. En tout cas, pas avec un sorcier de sang-pur de bonne famille. Je serais tranquille, c'est certain, mais mes parents me renieraient, et ça, je ne peux pas l'accepter…

\- L'entraînement, dimanche. Tu m'écoutes, Arianne ? me demande Ted.

\- Oui, oui, marmonné-je. C'était Alice qui voulait venir.

Pendant tous les cours, nous jouons à ce jeu-là. Il me parle, je lui répond à demi-mots. Je n'ose pas lui parler, pourtant, durant un cours de potions, il est commun de parler avec son binôme. Et je sais que Slughorn accepterait sans problème de me changer de partenaire si je le lui demandais. Mais je ne voulais pas en arriver à une telle extrémité. Je voudrais que tout redevienne avant que je commence à le faire des idées, à penser à lui autrement qu'à un camarade de classe.

Une fois le cours terminé, je pars rapidement, mais Ted me rattrape, me prend par le bras et m'entraîne dans un couloir annexe. Si un Serpentard m'a vu, je suis finie.

\- Tu ne peux pas me dire que tu n'as aucun préjugé et refuser de me parler pendant un cours ! lance-t-il.

\- Je ne veux pas prendre de risque, je suis prudente…

Il me regarde, dégouté et énervé.

\- J'ai envie de continuer à discuter avec toi de temps en temps, mais j'ai trop à perdre si on me surprend, avoué-je.

Je n'ai quand même pas dit ça ?


	5. La (future) famille Weasley

Nouveau chapitre du point de vue de Betty !

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis et à faire vos pronostics sur les événements à venir et sur les couples potentiels

Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5. Où l'on comprend mieux la (future) famille Weasley**

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on se lève si tôt un lendemain de soirée, déjà ? grogné-je en buvant mon thé noir.

Que je recrache immédiatement, avec une classe innée et naturelle, n'est-ce pas. J'avais oublié de mettre du sucre. Grave, grave erreur.

\- Pour aller voir l'entraînement de Quidditch, répond Arthur, imperturbable, mais néammoins fatigué.

\- C'est vrai qu'on est complètement membre de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, c'est tout à fait logique, marmonne Ted.

Ce dimanche matin, il déjeune avec nous, à la table des Gryffondors. Arthur nous a convaincu, je ne sais même pas par quel miracle, de l'accompagner à l'entraînement de Quidditch. Je pense que vous pouvez aisément deviner pourquoi. Allez, à trois, on répond tous en cœur.

Un… Deux… Trois… Pour admirer Molly Prewett ! Bonne réponse, dix points en plus !

Ah, voilà que je délire toute seule, le manque de sommeil ne me réussit vraiment pas.

\- Allez, on bouge sinon on va louper le début, les joueurs sont déjà dans les vestiaires.

Ted grommelle quelque chose d'incompréhensible, et je crois qu'il vaut mieux que nous ne comprenions pas, vu la tête qu'il tire. Bien sûr, Arthur l'ignore superbement, et nous finissons par le suivre, de mauvaise grâce. Si on n'est pas des amis en or, quand même.

xxx

Le soleil est faible mais éclaire tout de même le terrain de Quidditch du parc de Poudlard. J'ai pesté pendant tout le petit-déjeuner contre Arthur qui m'avait fait me lever si tôt un jour de repos, qui plus est un lendemain de soirée, et maintenant je peste contre les bancs du stade qui sont si inconfortables. Ted me charie toujours en me disant que je suis très « _confort_ » comme fille, et alors ? En quoi est-ce un problème d'apprècier le confort ? Si j'avais été un peu plus réveillée ce matin, j'aurais même pris un coussin pour m'asseoire.

\- Allez Molly ! s'écrie Arthur.

\- Moins fort, marmonne Ted.

Ah oui, il y a pire que Betty Allen et la fatigue, il y a Ted Tonks et la gueule de bois.

\- Allez soeurette ! s'exclament Gideon et Fabian en cœur.

\- Vos gueules, proteste faiblement Ted.

Le silence est d'or. Je ne m'interposerais pas entre des mordus de Molly Prewett, même s'ils parlent trop fort à mon goût. On croirait qu'il n'y a qu'elle dans cette équipe de Quidditch. Ah non, pardon, Alice Fraser, de Poufsouffle, encourage Frank, au grand damn de Dorcas, qui lui lance des éclairs métaphoriques. De notre côté, Arthur est extatique, suivant intensément chacun des mouvements de Molly et de son balai. Ah l'amour…

\- Calmes toi, Arthur, elle ne doit même pas t'entendre, commence Ted.

Il a changé de tactique pour faire taire notre Weasley énamouré.

\- Mais si, elle m'entend, dit Arthur en se retournant vers Ted.

\- Elle va tomber ! lance soudain Kingsley.

\- Quoi ?

D'un soup, Arthur se lève et structe le stade, l'inquiétude sur son visage. Kingsley me lance un regard complice, et je ris silencieusement. Ce n'est pas si difficile que ça à faire, je vous jure.

\- Tu racontes n'importe quoi, Molly va très bien.

Eh oui, il est tombé dans le panneau ! Kingsley a lancé une pique et Arthur a plongé droit dedans. Mon ami se retourne vers nous, et sa tête déclenche une hilarité, bien bruyante, cette fois, chez Kingsley et moi. Vexé, il se tourne à nouveau vers le terrain, nous ignorant. Décidemment, avec Kingsley, on ne s'ennuie jamais.

xxx

\- Tu lui as souris ! dis-je enjouée.

\- Bien sûr que non ! proteste Ted.

\- Ne sois pas bête, Ted, même moi je l'ai vu, fait remarquer Arthur.

\- Si le grand Arthur Weasley l'a vu, alors…

Nous retournons au château à la fin de l'entraînement. Je suis ravie de retourner au chaud, et je n'ai qu'une idée en tête, me blottir sous ma couette, dans le dortoir des Gryffondors. Il n'y a rien de mieux à faire le dimanche. Surtout en lendemain de soirée. Mais avant, je voudrais tirer une petite chose au clair…

\- Tu veux vraiment sortir avec Arianne MacMillan ? demandé-je.

\- Bien sûr, Lhuzman étant casé, il y a un titre de tombeur de Poudlard à pourvoir, réplique Ted.

Basse attaque de sa part, mais je ne devrais pas m'en étonner. Il est tellement désabusé, c'est à se demander pourquoi il continue de sortir avec des filles. Mais là, va-t-il briser des conventions sociales par amour, ou détruire une fille qui n'a rien demandé ? C'est une chose de sortir avec une fille qui partage ses convictions, voire même ses origines, mais avec une sorcière de sang-pur, qui est au demeurant très sympathique, même si un peu froide et guindée, c'est autre chose. Il sait très bien quelles conséquences cela aurait pour elle. Mais bon, je ne suis pas sa copine, elle fait ce qu'elle veut.

\- Elle ne mérite pas que tu joues avec son cœur parce que tu t'ennuies et que tu ne t'es jamais fait de noble de sang-pur, dis-je sérieusement.

\- Ce n'est pas ça que je pense, et tu le sais bien, me dit-il avec un sourire.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, Ted !

\- Tout est drôle, rien n'est sérieux dans la vie, répond-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Oh si, je vois plein de choses qui sont très sérieuses dans la vie. La mort tragique de Philip, qui me colle à la peau, et me revient en tête dès que je n'y pense plus depuis cinq minutes. La guerre qui gronde et grandit dans l'ombre. Un fameux mage noir au nom qu'il ne faut pas prononcer, ce qui est idiot, puisque tout le monde commence à le connaître, ce fameux nom. Il y a vraiment plein de choses beaucoup trop sérieuses dans la vie.

Mais, Ted est comme ça, il préfère tout prendre la légère, et en même temps, en faisant cela, il donne un côté très dramatique aux choses. Comme si le poids sur ses épaules était si lourd qu'il était obligé d'en rire constamment. Il oublie souvent que, moi aussi, je suis une sorcière née moldue, et que je risque autant que lui. Ma famille, à travers mon frère, a déjà été attaquée. Enfin, c'est mon ami, je l'accepte comme il est, avec ses qualités et ses défauts.

xxx

\- Tu connais la blague de la feuille ? lance Fabian.

\- Non, minaude Julie Manning.

\- Elle déchire !

Les jumeaux Prewett explosent de rire à leur propre blague et Julie reste la bouche ouverte, ne sachant pas si c'était drôle ou stupide. On se demande comment elle fait pour être attrapeuse. Peut-être devient-elle plus bête à chaque cognard qu'elle se prend. Il faut dire que Frank n'y va pas de main morte.

La salle commune est remplie d'élèves fatigués, mais les deux frères catastrophes n'ont jamais l'air épuisés et ils racontent des blagues à toute l'assemblée. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je ne suis pas dans mon lit. Ted a rampé jusqu'à la salle commune de sa maison, et probablement jusqu'à son lit. Une fois dans la tour de Gryffondor, Arthur m'a convaincu de rester avec lui dans la salle commune. Seulement, maintenant il discute de politque, actualités, guerre et plein d'autres choses déprimantes avec Frank.

\- J'en ai une autre, s'exclame Gideon. Alors, c'est trois nains qui vont à la mine. Le premier prend une pelle, le second prend une pioche, que prend le troisième ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Tu vas trouver, Julie, se moque Fabian.

\- Allez, balance, Gid' ! dit alors Kingsley.

\- Oh non, il faut chercher.

Toute la petite troupe se creuse activement les méninges. Je réfléchis très vaguement. Mais je n'ai pas l'humeur à penser à des énigmes hilarantes des frères Prewett. L'ambiance est détendue, la journée se déroule calmement mais je suis vide, épuisée et nostalgique. Ce dimanche froid me fait penser aux dimanches d'hiver, chez mes parents, avec Philip. Je sais que je dois aller de l'avant, mais je ne pourrais jamais arrêter d'y penser. Je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier. C'est mon frère. C'était mon frère.

\- Il prend la tête, lance Molly en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

\- Sérieusement, c'est ça la réponse ? demande Kingsley.

Les deux frères haussent les épaules et sourient. Certains rigolent et d'autres semblent vexés ne de pas avoir trouvé une réponse aussi simple, et compliquée à la fois.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien, Betty, me dit alors Molly, en souriant.

Je n'ai pas le courage de lui répondre. Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien ? Je dois avoir des cernes de trois kilomètres de long, j'ai terriblement grossi depuis le décés de Philip et je ne suis pas spécialement de bonne compagnie un jour comme celui-ci. La plus part du temps, ça va, je tiens le coup, mais j'ai des moments ou j'ai l'impression que la corde est trop tendue et qu'elle est prête à craquer.

\- C'est à cause de ton frère ?

\- Oui, entre autre. J'y pense forcément, j'y pense tout le temps.

Molly pose sa main sur mon bras et me sourit tristement. Elle a vraiment l'air sincère, mais je ne sais pas comment lui répondre. Beaucoup de gens essayent de me consoler, de m'aider, mais la plus part ne savent pas plus que moi comment faire face à cette tragédie.

\- Tu ne l'oublieras pas, c'est certain, mais tu peux agir, déclare-t-elle.

\- Agir ? Quoi, faire du sport ? je demande.

La rousse rigole à ma blague involontaire.

\- Si tu veux, oui. Mais je voulais dire que l'on peut faire quelque chose, se battre, ne pas laisser Tu-sais-qui gagner !

\- Ted et Arthur m'en ont déjà parlé… Mais ça me fait peur… dis-je.

J'ai un peu honte d'avouer ça à une fille comme Molly Prewett, mais je n'ai pas grand chose à perdre, alors je suis honnête.

\- C'est terriblement dangereux et je détesterais que mes frères prennent ce risque, mais je ne peux pas rester immobile et regarder le mal se répandre, annonce Molly.

Distraitement, je regarde le feu crépiter dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Il brûle en permanence dans la tour de Gryffondor et les flammes ont un côté habituel qui me rassure et me contient. Molly a raison, nous ne pouvons pas rester sans agir, sinon les morts continueront à s'amasser et le mage noir à grandir. Et un jour, ce sera mon tour, ou celui de Ted, ou celui d'Arthur. Je ne peux pas regarder l'avénement d'un mage noir terrifiant de loin, en me disant que ça ne me touche pas. Et ce n'est pas vrai, cette guerre touche de plein fouet ma famille. Mais que voudrait mon frère ? Que voudrait-il ?

\- Je ne sais pas si j'aurais assez de courage pour ça. Tu sais, j'ai failli être Choipeauflou.

\- Mais tu es à Gryffondor, ne t'inquiète pas, le Choixpeau ne s'est pas trompé. Ton courage est en toi, quelque part, me rassure Molly.

Elle me sourit sincérement, avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Oula. Je ne m'y attendais pas. En traînant toujours avec Ted et Arthur, et ce n'est pas les mecs les plus expansifs de Poudlard, j'avais oublié ce que ça faisait de faire un calin à un ami. Aujourd'hui, à cet instant précis, je comprend pourquoi Arthur aime tant Molly. C'est une fille bien, chaleureuse et ouverte. Malgré mon état de tristesse, elle a réussi à me réconforter. Je lui souris en retour et nous nous retournons vers ses frères pour écouter leurs two-men-show.

\- Betty, si j'écris ton poids exact sur ce bout de parchemin, tu me donnes un paquet de chocogrenouilles.

\- Oh non, je ne joue pas à ça.

Je n'ai surtout pas envie que tout le monde sache mon poids exact. Heureusement, Léo n'est pas dans la salle, sinon j'aurais vraiment honte. Je ne risque pas le séduire avec toute cette graisse que je prend. Je trouve rien de mieux que de m'empiffrer de chocolat et de gâteau, dès que les pensées de Philip me font pleurer.

\- Chloé, alors ? propose Fabian.

\- Ok, dit la septième année.

Jolie comme elle est, avec ses cheveux blonds coupés courts, ses yeux bleus-verts et son corps à poser dans Sorcière Hebdo, elle ne doit pas avoir peur qu'un petit sixième année devine son poids de rêve. Tout le monde la trouve jolie et gentille, la copine idéale, mais je ne suis pas de cette avis. Et ce n'est pas seulement parce qu'elle sort avec Léo Lhuzman que je pense ça. Chloé Joplin profite de son physique, de sa beauté classique et visible pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut. Et elle obtient toujours ce qu'elle veut. Un délai supplémentaire pour un devoir de sortilèges, qu'un garçon porte sa valise, une invitation à une fête très sélect et huppée… Cette fille m'exaspère. Tout lui réussit. Et moi, qu'est-ce qui me réussit ?

Fabian écrit quelque chose sur le parchemin et le tend à Chloé, avant de lancer un clin d'œil complice à son frère. Décidément, ces deux-là, ils sont incorrigibles.

\- J'espère que je n'aurais pas de fils comme eux ! se lamente Molly. C'est vraiment dingue de n'aimer faire que des blagues et des bêtises comme ça. Nos parents s'arrachent les cheveux avec des zigotos pareils.

\- Ils détendent l'atmosphère, c'est leur façon de se battre.

\- Hum, tu as sûrement raison, Betty, admet-elle.

Chloe déplie le papier, lit attentivement ce qu'il y a écrit, puis lève la tête vers les jumeaux et explose de rire. La petite foule de Gryffondors qui est installé autour de la cheminée se met à rire à la suite de Madame Chloé Joplin, The Queen. Elle retourne le papier et le montre à tous. Fabian a juste écrit « _Ton poids exact_ ». Je dois avouer que c'est drôle, et finalement je n'aurais pas risqué grand chose en acceptant de jouer.

\- Bon, allez, on vous offre tous à boire, merci d'avoir écouté notre spectacle ! déclare Gideon.

Les deux frères sortent des bouteilles de limonade de sous la table et en verse dans des verres en plastiques, avant d'ajouter des glaçons fabriqués magiquement. Ils distribuent les verres et je regarde le mien avec appréhension. Molly ne semble pas plus confiante que moi.

\- Aaaaah ! s'écrie Julie Manning d'une voix suraïgue.

Elle lance son verre devant elle et la limonade se répand sur le tapis. Chacun peut admirer un scarabée coincée dans un glaçon, que les garçons avaient jettés dans sa boisson, avant de la servir.

\- Incorrigible, je disais, dit Molly en souriant.

xxx

Quand je me regarde dans le miroir de la salle de bain de Gryffondor, je ne vois rien de ce que j'étais avant. Mes cheveux blonds sont filasses et secs, je me douche rapidement le soir, avant d'aller me coucher, et j'ai rarement le courage de m'appliquer une potion de soin des cheveux. Je ne me suis pas maquillée depuis plusieurs mois, et surtout j'ai pris du poids.

Je ne peux pas dire que j'étais trés belle ou séduisante, mais c'était moins pire, on dira. Arthur et Ted ne me disent rien, ne me font pas de remarques, mais c'est normal, c'est des mecs et ils ne voient pas les choses comme moi, ou comme une fille. Parfois, avoir une copine, une amie fille, me manque. Je ne sais pas, je me suis toujours bien entendu avec les gars, mais j'ai l'impression qu'une fille me comprendrait plus, là, tout de suite.

Mon corps, je ne le supporte plus. Comment Léo Lhuzman le pourrait ? Je voudrais bien m'assumer telle que je suis, mais je ne suis pas telle que je suis, normalement. J'ai changé depuis la mort de Philip. Rien de plus normal. C'est juste que moi, je ne suis plus normale.

xxx

Je m'ennuie. Si seulement Léo était en cours avec moi, je pourrais passer le temps en m'occupant à le mater intensivement. Il est tellement beau… J'en rêve. J'ai l'impression que c'est la dernière chose que je désire sur Terre. Bien sûr, je désire le retour de mon frère, mais être malheureuse ne me rend pas débile.

Les magnifiques traits fins de son visage, ses cheveux bruns ténébreux, ses yeux verts profonds… Je le dessine sous mes paupières, savourant mon imagination, tendant mes lèvres vers les siennes…

\- Vaisseau Kingsley à vaisseau Betty, on vous appelle sur la planète MacGonagall.

Je sursaute et me retourne vers Kingsley. Le cours de métamorphose est commencé depuis une heure, et je m'ennuie terriblement. Malheureusement, mon cher camarade de classe à vocation d'humoriste assitant des frères Prewett vient de me tirer d'une super rêverie pour revenir en classe de métamorphose.

MacGonagall est entrain de parloter à propos les examens de fin d'année, des travaux de groupe, de la magie théorique et pratique…

\- Tu m'as tiré d'un super rêve ! je grommelle à Kingsley.

\- Je vois ça ! Allez, je suis un rêve, moi aussi.

Je rigole à sa remarque et essaye désespérement de retrouver le visage de Léo Lhuzman.

\- Bon, vous allez avoir un devoir de métamorphose à faire en groupe, vous aurez du temps pour le préparer. Chaque groupe aura un thème différent à travailler. Nous aborderons ainsi de la magie théorique, tandis qu'en cours vous pratiquerez. Je vais former les groupes. Marlène McKinonn, Gideon Prewett et Zoé Winckler, énumère MacGonagall.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas nous séparer ! crie alors Gideon.

\- Monsieur Prewett et vous-même gagneriez à moins être constamment ensemble. Second groupe Fabian Prewett, Kingsley Shackelbolt et Betty Allen.

\- Non, Madame, s'il vous plaît ! supplie Gideon.

\- J'enlève dix points à Gryffondor si vous ne vous calmez pas tout de suite !

Les jumeaux se taisent et grommellent ensemble. Je suis assez contente d'être avec Fabian et Kingsley, même s'ils sont blagueurs et pas très respectueux des règles, ils travaillent bien. Les jumeaux veulent impressioner Frank Londubat pour essayer de rentrer avec lui dans l'armée qui se montrer contre Vous-Savez-Qui, et, de ce fait, ils travaillent d'arrache pied.

A la sortie du cours, je me dirige vers le parc. J'aime bien prendre l'air avant de retourner m'enfermer dans la salle commune toute la nuit. J'ai abandonné le sport et troqué l'exercice physique contre les chocolats, mais j'aime profiter du parc et de son espace.

Il neige ! Des petits flocons blancs viennent recouvrir l'herbe verte du parc d'un manteau blanc immaculé. J'aime être la première à marcher dans la neige… Philip me laissait toujours sortir la première, le matin de Noël. Philip… Les vacances approchent et je vais passer mon premier Noël sans mon frère. Cette idée me rend triste. Terriblement triste.


	6. Premier rencard

Point de vue d'Arianne

 **Chapitre 6. Premier rencard, premier baiser, premier amour… Qui sait ?**

Je touille calmement la potion que nous avons préparé avec Ted. Il n'a pas essayé de me poser milles questions et d'obtenir milles réponses, cette fois-ci. Je suis plus tranquille ainsi. Je dois tout laisser tomber. Enfin, je crois. La clé d'un mariage arrangé, c'est de ne jamais tomber amoureuse, que ce soit de son mari ou d'un autre. C'est ce que ma grand-mère m'avait confié le jour de mes treize ans. Charmant, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien, le cours est terminé, apportez-moi vos fioles.

Ted remplit consciensieusement une petite fiole en verre de notre liquide bleuté, et l'apporte à Slughorn. Ce qui me fait penser qu'il y a bientôt une soirée du club de Slugh. Je n'ai absolument pas envie d'y aller, si c'est pour me coltiner les Lestrange, Bellatrix, Chloé Joplin et toute la clique des étudiants parfaits, bien nés, complaisants et faussement distingués. Distingués, mes fesses ouais. A peine la soirée terminée, ils se dépêchent, il courrent jusqu'à la salle sur demande, et finissent de prendre la cuite qu'ils ont bien entamés pendant le repas. Les Serpentards ont au moins le mérite de ne pas agir de cette façon. J'imagine Bellatrix Black alcoolisée, et je rigole toute seule.

\- Tu pensais à quoi ? me demande Ted.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu rigolais toute seule ! dit-il.

Je me retourne pour vérifier que personne ne nous regarde ou nous écoute, et je chuchote.

\- Je pensais à la princesse des serpents complétements bourrés, chuchoté-je.

Il me regarde sans comprendre. Avec Andy et Alice, on parle souvent des gens que l'on connaît en code. Surtout des sangs-purs de Serpentard. C'est plus prudent. Ted finit par saisir le sens de ma phrase et s'esclaffe.

\- Au fait, ça te dirait de visiter les cuisines ce soir ? C'est à côté de la salle commune, me propose-t-il.

Pardon ? Il vient de me proposer un rendez-vous ou je rêve ? J'ai des fourmillements dans les mains et j'ai chaud aux joues. Ne me dites pas que je rougis, ce serait vraiment honteux et déplacé. C'est déjà inconvenant qu'il m'invite comme ça. Mais en même temps, est-ce que je m'en préoccupe ? Pourquoi est-ce que je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait continuer de me parler… Oh et puis, un tour aux cuisines, ça ne m'engage à rien, je sèche bien les cours parfois…

\- D'accord.

Ted sourit, visiblement content de lui. Et moi, je suis perturbée, tracassée, angoissée, tout, sauf contente de moi.

xxx

Le reste de la journée passe un peu dans le brouillard, je suis légèrement – non, énormément anxieuse – à l'idée du rendez-vous de ce soir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai accepté, c'est une idée débile. Je dois vraiment avec un problème pour faire un truc aussi risqué. Je n'ose même pas en parler aux filles, je ne saurais pas comment leur dire. Alice me dira que c'est trop dangereux et Andy haussera les épaules. Oui, c'est audacieux, hasardeux, comme vous voulez, je le sais, j'en suis consciente. Mais, je n'arrive pas à me dire que je ne vais pas y aller. J'ai ma conscience d'un côté, et mon envie de l'autre. Je me sens tellement tiraillée.

\- Mademoiselle Macmilla, concentrez-vous, me reprend le professeur Flitwick alors que je viens de mettre feu à mon parchemin par inadvertance.

Sans un mot, il éteint mes dégats d'un geste de sa baguette, il est très adepte des sortilèges informulés.

\- Tu as l'air pensive, cet après-midi, remarque Alice, alors que nous sortons de la salle de sortilèges, tout va bien ?

\- Oui, oui, répondis, je ne sais pas où j'avais la tête.

Et ce n'est, en quelque sorte, même pas un mensonge. Je ne sais vraiment pas où j'ai la tête.

xxx

Alice et Andy dorment à poings fermés, et n'esquissent aucun mouvement quand je me lève et quitte la chambre en catimini. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je ne leur ai rien dit. Je ne me sentais pas capable d'affronter toutes les questions qui seraient forcément venues sur le tapis. Je suis consciente du danger, enfin je crois. Mais je reste prudente. Et puis, on ne sort pas ensemble. Je vais aux cuisines avec mon partenaire de potion, c'est tout. En pleine nuit. Et il me plaît.

Je suis vraiment dans la…

\- Désolée, j'ai du attendre que les filles s'endorment, dis-je en le rejoignant.

\- Allons-y, répond-t-il en hochant la tête.

Nous sortons de la salle commune des Poufsouffles, et après quelques pas, il s'arrête devant un tableau représentant une coupe de fruit. Il gratte un peu la grosse poire juteuse du tableau, qui se transforme en poignée de porte. Et nous voilà dans les cuisines, l'antre des elfes de maison de Poudlard, là où tous nos plats sont préparés.

Ted me montre une petite table dans un coin, et je m'assois.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Ted, que voulez-vous ?

\- Deux bièraubeurres et deux morceaux de gâteaux, dit-il.

Je suis un peu embêtée qu'il ne me demande pas mon avis, mais en même temps, je trouve cela mignon qu'il prenne les devants.

\- Tu as l'air d'être connu ici !

\- Je viens souvent, m'apprend-t-il, avec Arthur et Betty.

A cette phrase, je me rend compte que j'ai un rencard avec un mec que je connais depuis six ans, du moins de vue, mais je ne connais rien de sa vie, de ses amis, et lui, encore moins de la mienne. L'elfe de maison nous apporte deux bouteilles de bièraubeurre et un gros gâteau au citron. Ted en coupe une part, et me la sert, avant de s'en couper une à lui aussi.

Je ne bois jamais de bièraubeurre, et j'hésite face à la bouteille. Quelle est la conduite à tenir ? Demander un jus de citrouille aux elfes de maison ou boire, directement au goulot, comme le fait Ted ? Je demande tout de même un verre à l'elfe de maison, qui me le sert avec une courbette. Je verse une petite dose du liquide dans le verre et goûte. Bon, c'est pas mauvais. Je remplis la moitié du verre.

Cachée dans les cuisines, je me sens à l'abri. Personne ne peut nous voir ou nous espionner. Il n'y a aucun risque que mes parents l'apprennent. Du moins, je l'espère. Et puis, Ted me raconte des blagues, des anecdotes de la salle commune des Gryffondors, dans laquelle il est déjà allé.

\- Et du coup, il s'est prit les pieds dans le tapis et s'est étalé par terre.

Je rigole bêtement à l'histoire que me raconte Ted, sur une des fois où Weasley à voulu se révéler à Prewett. Oui, car apparemment il est assez mordu, et ça devient grave. Mais, il n'arrive jamais à lui faire comprendre ses sentiments.

\- Et toi, alors tu n'as pas d'anecdotes à raconter ? me demande-t-il.

\- Moins que toi, dis-je en souriant.

Il se penche vers moi, il s'approche, ses lèvres me sourient et…

\- Non, Ted.

Je le repousse doucement mais fermement. J'ai peut-être accepté un rencard avec lui, enfin un rencard qui n'en était pas un au début, mais je ne suis pas prête à ça. Je n'ai encore embrassé personne… Et si je me trompais ? C'est important, les premières fois.

\- Je ne te plaît pas ? Ou mon sang n'est pas assez pur ? me demande-t-il, soudain amer.

\- Arrête avec ça, je ne serais pas là, aujourd'hui, si je pensais comme ça. Mais on ne se connaît pas assez et…

\- On se connaît depuis qu'on a onze ans ! proteste-t-il.

\- Mais on se découvre seulement maintenant, rétorqué-je. Je ne me sens pas prête.

\- Bon, très bien.

Nous retournons à la salle commune, en silence. Je sais que je l'ai blessé, mais je ne veux pas me forcer. Je refuse d'aller trop loin et je refuse que l'on m'oblige à faire quelque chose que je n'ai pas décidé. Oui, c'est très paradoxale pour une fille qui risque de finir avec un mariage arrangé, mais cela me semble différent. J'ai accepté cette potentialité et j'essaye de la négocier du mieux que je peux. Avec Ted, je décide, je fais mes propres choix. Si j'ai une aventure avant mon mariage, ce sera uniquement parce que je l'aurais décidé et quand je l'aurais décidé. Pour le moment, je ne suis pas prête à l'embrasser, bien que je sois très tentée…

xxx

\- Pas étonnant que tu sois en retard, tu étais où cette nuit ? me lance directement Andy, quand je me glisse à côté d'elle, en cours de sortilèges.

\- Bonne question, inspecteur, dit alors Alice, en se retournant.

Pour la discrétion, on repassera. J'ai encore dans la gorge le goût d'un baiser avorté, que je ne sais pas si je déteste ou si je regrette, et je ne suis pas prête à en parler aux filles. Je me voile la face, d'un certain côté, en refusant de leur dire, mais il n'y a pas de règles de l'amitié qui m'oblige à leur parler, non ?

\- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, je suis allée lire dans la salle commune.

\- Ah oui, tu lisais quoi ? me questionne Alice.

\- Tu es quoi, là, Alice, une détective privée super classe qui espionne ses copines alors qu'elles ont juste une insomnie ? claqué-je un peu sèchement.

Alice me regarde froidement. Je crois que je l'ai vexé, mais tant pis. J'ai quand même le droit d'avoir des secrets ! C'est parfois si difficile d'avoir des relations avec Alice et Andy, on se connaît depuis si longtemps. Notre amitié existe parce qu'il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Est-ce que ces filles me correspondent vraiment ? Sommes-nous amies parce que nos familles le veulent ? Non, je vais trop loin, je remets tout en cause, mais je les adore, c'est certain.

\- Déjà sécher les cours c'était immature, mais découcher, encore plus, lance Alice.

\- Ah oui, parce que baver sur le même mec depuis trois ans sans oser l'aborder, c'est pas immature peut-être ? rétorqué-je.

Le professeur Flitwick nous fait signe de nous taire, mais ça ne nous arrête pas.

\- C'est petit, ça, Arianne, murmure Andy.

\- Tu veux jouer à ce jeu là, Madame je n'aime personne, je préfère passer ma vie seule entourée de chats ! riposte Alice.

Une fille de Serdaigle se retourne et nous lance un regard mauvais, nous intimant au silence, tandis que le professeur de sortilèges continue son cours, avec un œil sur nous.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais des chats, grogné-je. Et ne pas vouloir se marier n'est pas un crime !

\- Tout dépend du mari, se moque Andy.

Cette fois, le directeur des Serdaigles s'arrête de parler et nous fixe jusqu'à ce que nous baissions les yeux en silence.

\- Vous me prenez la tête, sérieusement, terminé-je avant de me taire pour de bon.

Je reste silencieuse jusqu'à la fin du cours de sortilèges. Ted Tonks me rendra folle. Voilà qu'à cause de lui je m'engueule avec mes meilleures amies depuis que j'ai onze ans. Elles, je les connais vraiment depuis des années, pas comme lui.

xxx

Je marche d'un pas rapide, énervée d'être en retard et énervée à cause de l'altercation de ce matin. Heureusement que l'entraînement me calmera. En chemin, je croise Ted, Arthur Weasley et Betty Allen qui chantonne une musique moldue. Il me regarde étrangement. Oh non, il est en colère lui aussi ! Ce n'est pas possible, tout le monde à décidé de me pourrir ma journée ?

Je sors dans le parc, affrontant la neige qui tombe depuis le début de la semaine. Le froid s'est bien installé sur Poudlard, pourtant le solstice d'hiver n'est pas encore passé. Vivement les vacances, ça c'est une idée plus réjouissante que des engueulades ou un baiser esquivé. Le vestiaire est déjà ouvert, et Parkinson se change. Elle me salue poliement quand j'entre, et je lui rend la pareille. Voilà, la tranquilité à l'état pur. Le self-control. Très bien.

Shelly Morton entre en sifflotant, contente d'elle pour une raison qui m'est inconnu. La Serpentard de service lui lance un regard mauvais. D'une originalité à toute épreuve. Je soupire en m'asseayant sur le banc. J'échange rapidement mon uniforme jaune et noire de Poufsouffle contre un jogging violet, un tee-shirt gris et un gilet noir. Je me lance un sort de chauffage et sort faire mes échauffements sur la piste.

\- 1, 2, 3, partez.

Je cours la première, le témoin à la main. Je regarde seulement devant moi, plus rien d'autre ne m'importe. Mes pieds frappent la piste et s'élancent dans les airs en rythme, sans que je les contrôle. Je m'approche de Morton et elle démarre quand elle m'aperçoit. Je me cale sur son rythme, puis, arrivant à sa hauteur, je lui passe le témoin.

Je cours encore quelques mètres, puis je me calme et reprend mon souffle. Shelly Morton court rapidement, elle trace sur la piste, rejoignant la position de Rebecca Parkinson. Elle arrive à sa hauteur, Parkinson se met à courir, et Morton lui tend le témoin. La Serpentard semble l'éfleurer à peine, et…

\- Tu l'as fait tomber ! s'écrie Parkinson.

\- Non, c'est toi qui l'a fait tomber !

\- On se calme les filles, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? questionne Pryce.

Ni Morton, ni Parkinson n'écoutent le professeur de sport.

\- Tu as refusé de me toucher la main pour attraper le témoin ! Tout ça parce que mon sang est sensé être moins pur que le tien !

\- Nous sommes une équipe, s'exclame Marlène McKinonn, tu dois attraper le témoin !

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai, Parkinson ? demande Pryce.

Sans surprise, cette petite peste ignore le professeur et la situation s'envenime. Ce n'est qu'une journée banale à Poudlard en quelque sorte. Sauf que je me suis engueulée avec les filles et, ça, ce n'est pas habituel.

Morton et McKinonn retournent au vestiaire, énervées, et l'entraînement semble s'arrêter de lui-même. Moi qui avait envie de courir aujourd'hui !

\- Heureusement que tu n'es pas comme elles, toi, Arianne, dit alors Parkinson.

Je ne l'écoute pas et m'élance sur la piste, sans lui répondre, et je cours, je cours, je me lance et j'oublie tout.

xxx

Deux jours. Ce soir, ça fera deux jours qu'on se fait la gueule. Des paroles polis, des parchemins prêtés et des horaires de salle de bain respectées. A part ça, il n'y a rien entre nous trois. Alice et Andy se parlent, mais je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elles se parlent plus entre elles qu'à moi. Le midi, je mange aux cuisines. Au moins, c'est utile que Ted m'ait montré les lieux la veille de notre dispute.

Aujourd'hui, je sais que les filles sont à la biliothèque. C'est notre heure de révision hebdomadaire, et je vais aller les rejoindre. Je ne sais pas si je vais leur dire, je ne sais pas si j'ai quelque chose à raconter d'ailleurs. Mais je n'en peux plus de ce froid qui s'est installé entre nous.

Je passe la porte de la bilbiothèque et retire mon écharpe et mes gants. La bilbiothèque est toujours surchauffée. Je jette un coup d'œil circulaire, et je ne vois pas les filles. Perplexe, je traverse le couloir principal de la biliothèque et rejoint la salle de travail. Bingo ! Andy et Alice sont assises autour d'une table ronde, au fond à droite de la pièce. Il n'y a pas foule et le silence est agréable. Elles semblent réviser, chacune dans son coin.

Je m'approche d'un pas conquérant de la table. Avant de m'installer à côté d'elles, j'inspire un grand bol d'air, puis je me laisse tomber sur une chaise. Je sors de mon sac de cours un grimoire de métamorphose et commence à le feuilleter distraitement. Je ne vais quand même pas réviser sérieusement, il y a des limites à mes efforts de réconcilitation. Qui ne sont pas très fructueux d'ailleurs, car Andy a peine bougé et Alice m'a jetté un regard sombre avant de se replonger dans sa dissertation.

\- C'est bien de faire un effort, dit Alice, mais ce n'est pas parce que tu fais semblant de réviser que je vais te pardonner de nous cacher la vérité.

Elle range son parchemin, ferme sa pochette d'un geste sec et se lève fièrement.

\- Attention, Alice, lance une voix masculine.

Je me retourne, en même temps qu'Andy. Alice, qui ne regardait pas où elle allait, vient de percuter Frank Londubat. The Frank Londubat qui hante ses rêves, des plus romantiques aux plus torrides, depuis des années. Bref, c'est la honte intersidérale.

\- Par… Pardon, j'étais discrète. Euh, distraite.

\- Ce n'est rien, mais fais plus attention, la prochaine fois qu'on se croisera, lui lance Frank en souriant.

Elle va fondre, c'est obligé, elle va se liquéfier.

\- Bien sûr, réussit-elle à articuler.

J'entends un rire étouffé à ma gauche, je me tourne et croise le regard d'Andy. Elle me regarde aussi et après un moment de flottement, nous explosons de rire toutes les deux.

Frank s'éloigne, rejoingnant Dorcas et ses amis. Gênée et en colère, Alice sort de la bilbiothèque, la tête baissée.

\- Elle y a vraiment cru…

\- De quoi tu parles ? demandé-je naturellement à Andy, en espérant qu'elle soit d'accord pour enterrer la hache de guerre.

Andy repose sa plume et son parchemin.

\- Pour le bal, me répond-t-elle. Elle a vraiment cru que Frank la remarquerait. Elle lit trop de romans d'amour, et elle a dut se monter une histoire pas possible dans sa tête…

\- Oui… murmuré-je sans trop savoir quoi répondre d'autre.

\- C'est à cause nous, alors je ne sais pas, il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose !

\- Qu'on l'aide à séduire Frank ? proposé-je.

Andy hoche la tête, silencieusement.

\- Oui, admet Andy, je suis d'accord, on va l'aider !

\- Super !

Je parle un peu fort et les quelques occupants de la salle de travail se retournent vers nous. Andy me sourit, avant de rire franchement. Deux jours, et ça m'avait tellement manqué.

Je m'en veux de ne pas oser leur raconter le baiser manqué de Ted, ma honte et mes questions. Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille.

Mais quel genre de fille je suis ?


	7. L'Anglaise des Jeux

Eh non je ne suis pas morte & cette fiction n'est pas aussi abandonnée qu'on pourrait le croire !

Le septième chapitre, du point de vue de Betty !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 7. L'Anglaise des Jeux.**

La Grande Salle est noire de monde, et des conversations, des bruits, des mots, fusent de chacune des cinq tables dressées dans la pièce immense. Le ciel magique qui sert de plafond au réfectoire est sombre, illuminé par les bougies flottantes.

Je me sers distraitement une part de lasagne épinard et ricotta, en bâillant, et regarde d'un œil Ted Tonks s'approcher de la longue table des Gryffondors en gesticulant. Quand il est d'aussi bonne humeur, ça n'augure vraiment rien de bon. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis hier, je me demande ce qu'il a bien pu inventer en vingt-quatre heures.

\- J'ai gagné ! s'exclame-t-il.

\- Gagné quoi ? demandé-je.

\- La pari, enfin, Betty, s'écrie Ted. Arthur doit sortir avec Molly et moi avec Arianne !

\- Chut !

Arthur regarde autour de lui, mais les élèves sont dispersés et personne n'a entendu ce secret de polichinel qui est qu'Arthur Weasley aime Molly Prewett. Il n'y a bien qu'elle qui ne soit pas encore au courant. Pas encore, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Depuis qu'elle m'a remonté le moral, dimanche dernier, j'ai encore plus envie d'aider Arthur et de faire en sorte qu'elle tombe dans ses bras.

\- Je l'ai embrassé !

Ted exulte et lance un regard triompal à Arthur. Ce dernier grommelle en attrapant un pain au chocolat.

\- Tu l'as embrassé, donc tu ne sors pas avec elle, nuance alors mon meilleur ami.

\- Ce n'est plus qu'une question d'heures, je vais lui proposer un autre rendez-vous bientôt et c'est bon !

Arthur soupire et adresse un regard désespéré à Molly, quelques mètres plus loin, avant de croquer dans son pain au chocolat. La nourriture comme remède aux chagrins d'amour, je connais cela par cœur, moi aussi.

\- Est-ce qu'elle te plaît vraiment au moins ? Tu ne peux pas jouer avec elle comme ça ! m'exclamé-je.

\- Mais bien sûr qu'elle me plaît !

Je fronce les sourcils, par super convaincue par l'affirmation de mon meilleur ami. Je le connais bien, et je sais qu'il peut-être un bourreau des cœurs quand il s'y met, même sans le faire exprès.

\- Elle est sympa, quand tu la connais un peu mieux, ajoute-t-il, comme pour mieux me convaincre. Je pense qu'elle est désabusée de toutes ces classifications du sang, toutes ces conneries !

Je fixe Ted un moment, mais je pense qu'il commence à devenir sincère. Au début, j'avais le sentiment qu'il voulait jouer avec Arianne Macmillan, mais là, je ne sais pas, il a l'air d'avoir réellement envie d'être avec elle. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que c'est l'amour fou pour lui, mais en tout cas, il ne se moque pas d'elle.

Arthur continue de débattre avec Ted, en argumentant qu'il ne sort pas vraiment avec elle. Je peux le comprendre, il n'a pas envie de traverser le stade de Quiddich complètement nu. Ce ne serait pas super pour séduire Molly, c'est certain. Enfin, d'un certain côté, elle verrait la marchandise… Il faut juste espérer que ça ne la déconcentre pas pendant le match ! Je souris à l'évocation de cette idée.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? me demande Ted.

\- Rien, dis-je en pouffant de façon très peu crédible.

\- Laisse, elle débloque complètement parfois, lance négligemment Arthur.

J'ouvre grand la bouche, à moitié choquée et hilare de la remarque de mon meilleur ami.

\- Je ne te permets pas, rétorqué-je, puisque tu veux le savoir, je pensais à ce que tu devras faire si tu perds effectivement ce pari.

Ma remarque a le mérite de lui clouer le bec, et Ted partage désormais mon hilarité.

\- Je me disais que Molly verrait la marchandise, au moins, terminé-je.

J'ai bien enfoncé le couteau dans la plaie et Ted s'effondre de rire sur la table, tandis qu'Arthur essaye tant bien que mal de garder un air posé, avant de nous rejoindre dans notre fou rire. Certains élèves plus jeunes nous lancent des regards scrutateurs, mais nous les ignorons. Difficile de retrouver son sérieux après cela !

* * *

Une fois le repas terminé, Ted retourne à sa salle commune, dans les sous-sols et Arthur et moi nous dirigeons vers la tour de Gryffondor. Je me sens toujours bien dans la salle commune, à l'abri, protégée. Si seulement je pouvais ne pas en sortir !

\- Tiens, regardes, une nouvelle sortie à Pré-au-lard ! lance Arthur.

Je m'approche du panneau d'information de la salle commune et, en effet, une sortie à Pré-au-lard est prévue pour le week end avant les vacances de Noël. Noël… Une période qui m'aurait tant plu si Philip avait encore été là. Noël, dans mes souvenirs, dans mon imaginaire, c'est les cadeaux au pied du sapin, les réunions de famille, les rêves d'enfant… Qu'est-ce que ce sera cette année… Soudain, je me retourne vers Arthur. Les rêves ! Pré-au-lard !

\- Invite Molly ! m'exclamé-je.

Arthur, qui était perdu dans sa lecture du panneau d'affichage, sursaute en m'entendant.

\- Non, lâche-t-il enfin, c'est peine perdue, et puis je ne suis pas Ted, et la femme de ma vie n'est pas pari.

\- Non, Molly n'est pas un pari, admis-je, mais tu l'aimes, Ted et moi on le sait.

Ce pari n'est fait que pour te booster, te motiver, t'encourager, faire en sorte que tu réalises ton rêve. Voilà ce que j'aimerais lui dire. Ted et moi avons tant besoin de rêver, et voir notre prince charmant épouser sa reine, ça c'est du rêve. Mais comment lui faire comprendre ? Ce pari n'est peut-être pas l'idée du siècle, mais si Arthur ose enfin inviter Molly, ce serait vraiment Noël.

Philip croyait dur comme fer à l'amour éternel, au mariage de contes de fées et il aurait bien aimé se trouver une gentille fille pour se marier, j'en suis certaine. Existe-t-il autre chose après ? Une autre vie ? Un autre monde ? J'espère pour lui, et j'espère qu'il y est heureux, parce que moi, ici, sur Terre, je suis très loin de tout ça.

\- Mais si elle est encore avec Peter ? demande-t-il.

\- Je suis sûre que non, lui promis-je, on ne les voit pas beaucoup ensemble depuis la soirée.

Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas inventer pour le convaincre ! Je ne suis pas aussi sûre que je lui laisse paraître, mais j'ai entendu des rumeurs. Et chaque rumeur a une part de vérité, non ?

J'aperçois Molly, dans un coin de la salle commune. Elle discute avec Chloé Joplin. Evidemment, Madame Perfection est toujours là pour me rappeller l'affreuse vérité, je n'ai absolument aucune chance de sortir un jour avec Léo Lhuzman. Je ne supporte plus que la voir se pavaner dans ses couloirs, dans la Grande Salle, ou n'importe où.

\- Allez, vas-y !

Je donne une tape sur l'épaule à Arthur et je le pousse un peu en avant. Tremblant, il s'approche des filles. Je vois Chloé pouffer, comme à son habitude, puis Arthur revient. Un sourire immense plaqué sur les lèvres.

\- Elle a accepté ! déclare-t-il.

Il me prend dans ses bras et me fait tourner dans les airs avant que j'ai eu le temps de protester.

\- Aaah ! Pose moi, Arthur, protesté-je.

Une fois de retour sur la terre ferme, je lui souris, je suis contente pour lui. Il semble être aux anges, et je le comprends parfaitement. La magie de Noël peut encore fonctionner.

* * *

\- Tu l'as invité à Pré-au-lard ? questionne Arthur.

\- Non pas encore, mais ne t'emballe pas trop vite, c'est toi qui traversera le stade à poils ! répond Ted.

J'ai rejoins Arthur et Ted dans le parc, en sortant de mon dernier cours de la journée, la neige s'étant enfin calmée. Ils semblent discuter éternellement des mêmes choses. La guerre et les filles. Quoi de plus intéressant ? Je ne sais pas, peut-être la lecture, le cinéma, se promener dans le parc, dormir… Bref. J'adorerais parler de Léo pendant des heures, et c'est dans ces moments là que je regrette de ne pas vraiment avoir de copines proches.

\- Donc, si je résume, j'ai embrassé Arianne et toi tu as un rencard avec Molly, déclare Ted. On est bon, mec, on est bon, quand même.

\- C'est bien, autofélicitez-vous, c'est bon pour le moral, dis-je.

Ted commence à siffloter « _c'est bon pour le moral, c'est bon pour le moral_ », et Arthur commence à chanter. J'ai perdu mes amis.

\- Allen, tu es convoquée chez MacGonagall.

Andromeda Black, la préféte de Poufsouffle, qui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à sa cadette, vient de se poster devant moi pour m'apprendre cette nouvelle. Convoquée chez MacGonagall ? Je ne me rappelle pas avoir séché les cours ou écopé d'une retenue récemment…

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? demandé-je.

Elle hausse les épaules et retourne vers ses amies, sans me répondre. J'essaye de voir la réaction d'Arianne Macmillan à la présence de Ted, mais je ne décèle rien de concluant. Comment est-ce que je peux penser à ça dans un tel moment ? Je l'ignore, mais maintenant que j'ai remis les pieds sur Terre, je dois me rendre dans le bureau de la directrice adjointe, et je sens l'angoisse qui monte à cette idée.

\- On t'attend dans la Grande Salle, ça va bien se passer, me rassure Ted.

Je hoche la tête et prend la direction de son bureau, qui est accolé à la salle de métamorphose. Inquiète, je toque à la porte et entre dans le bureau. Son bureau est assez sobre, excepté un drapeau de l'Ecosse et un drapeau de Gryffondor. Je souris intérieurement. Malgré les apparences, le professeur MacGonagall est attachée à sa maison et espère chaque année que nous remportions la coupe des quatres maisons et la coupe de Quidditch. Je crois même qu'elle était dans l'équipe de Gryffondor, lorsqu'elle était étudiante.

\- Bonjour Mademoiselle Allen, asseyez-vous, me dit-elle.

Je prend place sur la chaise en face son bureau et remarque un homme assez grand et musclé, qui est debout dans le coin gauche du bureau.

\- Je vous ai convoqué pour vous transmettre des informations sur l'enquête concernant la mort de votre frère, commence le professeur MacGonagall.

C'était donc ça… Je savais bien que le Ministère avait ouvert une enquête sur le décés de Philip, mais je ne pensais pas avoir des nouvelles avant de retrouver mes parents à Noël. En fait, je n'ai jamais espéré qu'ils arrêtent le meurtrier. Ce ne peut être qu'un disciple de V, et ces gens-là ne finissent pas souvent à Azkaban…

\- Je vous présente Steve Cleveland, qui est l'Auror chargé de l'enquête.

L'homme sort de l'ombre et me salue d'un signe de la tête.

\- Comme je l'expliquais à votre directrice de maison, nous avons suivis les indices, qui nous mène aux Mangemorts, déclare l'Auror.

\- Mangemort ?

\- Les adaptes de Vous-Savez-Qui. Nous avons donc pu remonter la piste et nous soupçons se portent sur un homme nommé Avery. Il a apparemment la cinquantaine et suivrait Vous-Savez-Qui depuis des années.

Je m'accroche aux accoudoirs de la chaise, serrant le bois jusqu'à ce que mes jointures soient blanches. Ils l'ont trouvé alors…

\- Vous l'avez arrêté ?

\- Pas encore, il est introuvable pour le moment, déclare-t-il.

La déception doit se lire sur mon visage, car Cleveland enchaîne immédiatement.

\- Mais nous le recherchons activement.

Il m'explique encore quelques petites choses sur l'enquête, mais je ne l'écoute plus que d'une oreille. Avery… Pas de prénom, pas d'adresse, pas de date de naissance. Juste un nom. Avery. L'homme qui a tué mon frère. Peut-être tué mon frère. Ah, au diable la présomption d'innocence, un mangemort de moins, ça ne fait de mal à personne.

Je sors du bureau de MacGonagall dans un état second. Je n'arrive pas à savoir si je suis déprimée ou en colère. Un peu des deux je pense, j'oscille entre des sentiments divergents… Je me dirige vers le parc, j'ai envie de prendre un peu l'air avant de rejoindre Arthur et Ted. Je me sens zombifiée… Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne fais pas attention à ce qui se passe autour de moi.

Boum !

\- Fais attention, grommelle la voix énervée de Léo Lhuzman.

Oh non… Je manque de fondre de plaisir quand il me tend la main pour m'aider à me relever. Ou de mourir de honte, tout dépend. Cette journée commencait si bien, pourtant.

\- Désolée, Léo, j'étais dans mes pensées…

\- Je vois ça. Attends une seconde, comment tu connais mon prénom ? m'interroge-t-il.

\- Par Molly !

La réponse m'est venue tout de suite et je remercie la partie de mon cerveau qui a réagit aussi vite de Lucky Luke. Un cow-boy moldu, je vous expliquerai plus tard. Léo acquiesce d'un signe de tête avant de reprendre son chemin. Etrangement, il est seul, je ne vois pas sa Chloé de copine.

Quand je pense à elle et à son corps de rêve, son sourire Diamant et ses vêtements dernier cri, je me sens tellement laide… Surtout avec les kilos en trop que je me traine ! Comment est-ce que je pourrais lui plaire, ainsi faite ? Je suis idiote d'y croire, ça crève les yeux, je ne suis pas belle.

Blasée, j'ai perdu l'envie d'aller me promener dans le parc. Je jette un coup d'œil à travers la petite fenêtre qui donne sur l'extérieur et constate qu'il s'est remis à neiger. L'hiver approche à grand pas, inextricablement. Je prend le chemin de la tour de Gryffondor, j'expliquerais tout aux gars demain, ils comprendront que je ne les ai pas rejoins.

Je prend rapidement les escaliers en direction de la tour. Vivement que les sorciers inventent les ascenseurs et les escalators !

\- Tiens, la sang de bourbe !

La voix de Bellatrix Black s'infiltre dans mes oreilles et me fait frisonner. Derrière moi, j'entends ses pas, et je me retourne, pour la voir, accompagnée par sa fidèle chienne Rebecca Parkinson. Il ne manquait plus que ça pour parfaire ma journée.

\- Alors, tu n'es pas avec tes supers amis grosse merde et traître à son sang ? me lance la Serpentard.

\- Regardes-la, c'est pas une Gryffondor qu'on a là, c'est une petite pisseuse terrifiée.

\- Hum, mais bien sûr que je la terrifie, murmure Black, je ne suis pas la princesse de Serpentard pour rien.

\- Tu es meilleure qu'Andromeda, c'est sûre, Bella, déclare Parkinson.

\- Lèche-botte.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait… Parkinson sursaute et me regarde, comme si elle avait oublié jusqu'à ma présence. Et oui, chérie, elle parle ! Je n'en peux plus, j'en ai marre, je ne suis pas invisible, je ne suis pas une merde ! Tes futurs condisciples ont assassiné mon frère unique, son meurtrier court dans la nature, Léo Lhuzman me trouve répugnante, et qu'est-ce que je fais ?

Molly m'a bien dit que chacun à son courage et qu'il est là, en moi, quelque part. Je vais te montrer Black, tu vas voir si tu es la princesse des serpents.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? me demande Bellatrix Black, en pointant sa baguette sous mon menton.

Je recule et sors rapidement ma baguette. Ne pas fuir a des inconvénients et des avantages. L'adrénaline coule dans mes veines et je lance un Stupéfix sur Parkinson, qui l'évite au dernier moment.

\- Conjunctiva ! je m'écrie.

Parkinson tombe à terre, la main sur les yeux. Dommage, ma belle, je connais des sorts pas si nuls que ça on dirait. Soudain, des dizaines de chauves-souris viennent s'attaquer à mon visage et j'essaye vainement de me protèger avec mes bras. En me débattant, j'aperçois Black qui aide sa compaire à se remettre. Elle aide quelqu'un, il faut marquer ce jour d'une pierre blanche.

Il ne faut pas que mon frère ait honte de moi. Il ne faut pas que Molly ait honte de moi, elle m'a dit qu'elle croyait en mon courage. Ma baguette est toujours dans ma main.

\- Dentesaugmento ! je hurle.

J'ai visé Black, mais elle s'est décalée au dernier moment, et ce sont les dents de Parkinson qui se mettent à grandir.

\- Impediementa ! crie Black.

Je me sens bloquée, je n'arrive plus à avancer, cette satanée Serpentard m'a bloqué. Elle crie d'autres sorts que je n'entends pas et je tombe à terre. La douleur irradie dans tout mon corps. Stupide Betty, que croyais-tu ? Du sang me coule dans la bouche, et son goût est âcre et chaud.

\- Incarcerem ! Stupéfix ! Locomotor Mortis !

Recroquevillée sur moi-même, j'attends que les sorts m'atteignent à nouveau. Après quelques secondes, je lève la tête et aperçoit Arianne Macmillan, et, derrière elle, les deux Serpentards, allongées sur le sol et immobile. Elle me sourit, mais je n'ai pas la force de lui répondre.

Et puis, le vide.


	8. Le vie d'une super-héroïne… ou pas

Bonjour à tous, nouveau chapitre du point de vue d'Arianne, on entre un peu plus dans le vif du sujet !

 **Chapitre 8. Le vie d'une super-héroïne… ou pas.**

Je n'y crois pas. Elle me fait encore la tête. A-t-elle cru que nous étions encore dans la classe élémentaire de Madame Bernisson ? Peut-être faut-il que je vous explique. Les sorcies de sang-pur ne scolarisent évidemment pas leurs enfants dans les écoles moldus avant qu'ils entrent à Poudlard. Certaines familles s'en occupent elle-même, d'autres engagent un précepteur ou demandent à leurs elfes de maison. Et enfin, certains famille, comme la mienne et celle d'Alice, confient l'éducation de leurs enfants à un précepteur de groupe, l'équvalent d'une institutrice. Madame Bernisson accueillait cinq enfants chez elle, dont Alice et moi donc, et nous enseignait à lire, écrire, compter, et les bases de l'histoire de l'Angleterre magique et des familles de sang-pur, mais aussi des bases en potions, astronomie ou arithmancie.

Tout cela pour dire qu'Alice Fraser est beaucoup plus rancunière que je ne le pensais. J'imaginais pourtant bien la connaître, depuis le temps. Il faut croire que non. En fait, j'aurais du m'en douter. A une époque, elle était amie avec Dorcas Meadow. Et puis, chacun sait ce qui est arrivé, Dorcas est tombée dans les bras de Frank Londubat.

Depuis, Alice la déteste d'une haine si farouche, que je me demande même si elle n'a pas des envies de meurtre. Dorcas était blessée au début, et puis, elle s'est faite à l'idée et nous ignore toutes les trois. Comme si nous n'étions pas déjà assez isolées. Alice est parfois si imprévisible. Et sérieusement pas facile à vivre.

Je soupire en m'enfonçant un peu plus dans le canapé de la salle commune des Poufsouffles. Andy avait une ronde à faire, la joie d'être préfète, et du coup, je me retrouve toute seule. Enfin, toute seule, c'est un grand mot. Ted Tonks me fixe depuis vingt minutes, et ce n'est sûrement pas moi qui ferait le premier pas. Je fais semblant de me plonger dans un magazine, le regardant du coin de l'œil. Pathétique, n'est-ce pas ?

Voilà, il se décide à venir vers moi. Je m'en doutais. Quand je dis ça, on pourrait penser que j'ai un ego surdimensionné, mais je vous rassure, ce n'est pas le cas. Avec la sortie à Pré-au-lard, les vacances qui arrivent, et le souvenir du baiser manqué, j'étais quasiment persuadée qu'il trouverait une raison de réessayer. Et je ne suis pas sure de l'arrêter la seconde fois… Ted s'approche et se plante devant moi.

\- Salut, ma belle, ça te dirait qu'on aille à Pré-au-lard ensemble, le week end prochain ?

Il me lance un regard charmeur, et j'aurais presque envie de fondre, si sa phrase de dragueur des bas étages n'était pas aussi ridicule.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais autorisé à me donner du « ma belle », Ted, dis-je froidement.

Il s'assoit à côté de moi sur le canapé, et sourit à ma remarque. Je pose mon magazine et prend un coussin dans mes bras. Ridicule façon se sentir protégée, je me sens tellement mise à nue face à lui.

\- Oh pardon, Arianne, je ne voulais pas te vexer.

\- Essayes encore, et nous verrons, je propose.

\- Chère Arianne, accepterais-tu de m'accompagner à Pré-au-lard le week end prochain ? me demande-t-il.

\- C'est mieux.

Je marque un silence, avant de continuer.

\- Si j'accepte, que se passera-t-il ? Tu essayeras encore de m'embrasser ?

\- Je ne sais pas, tu le voudrais ? me demande Ted.

\- Je ne sais pas.

Et c'est la plus stricte vérité, je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont je veux que cette histoire continue, ou se termine. Je crois que j'aimerais bien embrasser un garçon, au moins un, avant d'être forcé de me marier à un inconnu. Enfin, dans la haute société sorcière, personne n'est vraiment inconnu, mais un mariage arrangé ne crée pas l'amour et l'entente entre deux personnes. Est-ce que j'ai envie de profiter avant cette fameuse union que je redoute tant ? Est-ce que j'aurais la force de refuser de me marier ?

Mais actuellement, la question n'est pas celle-là.

\- Si j'accepte, il faudra être très discret. Je ne veux pas d'ennuis avec les Serpentards ou avec ma famille !

\- Je connais un bar un peu à l'extérieur du centre où personne ne viendra nous chercher, explique-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas un mauvais plan ?

\- Non, je te jure Arianne, me promet Ted.

Je le fixe, comme si j'allais réussir à comprendre ses pensées en regardant attentivement ses yeux. A quoi joue-t-il avec moi ? Lui qui semble si hargneux envers les sorciers de mon rang, de mon sang. Est-il réellement sincère ? Mon instinct me ferait penser que non, je ne peux pas lui faire confiance. Mais c'est ce même instinct de survie, de conservation, de tranquilité, qui m'a accompagné pendant toutes ces années, et qui a fait de moi la Arianne célabataire et renfermée, préférant rester seule que se marier, ayant peur des relations.

Au fond, ne suis-je pas comme toutes les filles ? N'ai-je pas envie de cœurs qui battent à l'unisson ? De baisers intenses et chauds ?

\- Acceptes-tu ? insiste Ted.

La question de Ted me ramène brutalement à la réalité. Je me tourne vers lui et le détaille lentement. Il est beau, non pas de cette beauté racée et noble des sorciers de sangs-purs, mais d'une beauté imprévisible et non intentionnelle, avec son sourire, ses cheveux bruns en bataille…En fait, je suis juste entrain de me rendre compte que je trouve beau depuis déjà longtemps…

\- Es-tu vraiment sérieux ?

\- Quoi ? demande-t-il, surpris.

\- Quand tu m'invites, quand tu essayes de m'embrasser, es-tu vraiment sérieux ?

Il semble réfléchir à la réponse appropriée, bouge sur son siège, repliant ses jambes sur le côté.

\- Oui, je le suis. Tu me plais vraiment. J'ai passé tant de temps à te haïr, toi et tes copines, alors que je n'aspirais qu'à vous connaître. Avoir moins de rancœur me fait du bien et me libère. Je suis sérieux, tu me plais, conclue-t-il.

Je hoche la tête, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

\- D'accord, je veux bien y aller avec toi !

\- Super ! s'exclame-t-il.

Il semble sincèrement content et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui sourire. Après quelques minutes où nous discutons de l'organisation, il part rejoindre Weasley. Il va vraiment falloir que j'en parle aux filles. Enfin, vu ce qu'il reste de notre amitié... Pour le moment, je vais aller à la bibliothèque, et si je peux croiser Alice, j'essayerais de lui proposer un calumet de la paix. Ou plutôt des révisions de la paix. Je sors de la salle commune perdue dans mes pensées et part en direction de la biliothèque.

\- Impedimenta !

La voix de Bellatrix, la sœur d'Andromeda, m'interpelle alors que je monte les escaliers. La question, avec elle, ne sera jamais pourquoi elle attaque quelqu'un, mais qui attaque-t-elle ? Je presse le pas et, quand j'arrive sur le palier, j'aperçois Bellatrix et Rebecca qui se battent avec une autre fille.

En me décalant discrètement, je reconnais Betty Allen, l'amie de Ted. Elle est à terre, avec du sang sur le visage. Bellatrix semble enragée et s'acharne sur la sixième année. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait… La Gryffondor n'arrive même plus à se défendre, et essaye juste de protéger sa tête avec ses bras. Les Serpentards ne m'ont pas vu, mais je vois le sourire vicieux de Bellatrix comme si elle me regardait. Elle me file des frissons dans le dos, mais là, avec Allen en sang, allongé sur les pierres froides du couloir, je me sens coupable de ne faire que regarder. Alors, et pour la première fois depuis six ans, je décide de tenir tête à Bellatrix Black et à sa clique. J'ai beau être une sorcière de sang-pur et les connaître depuis l'enfance, je n'en suis pas moins différente d'elles. Après tout, je viens d'accepter un deuxième rendez-vous avec Ted, je ne suis plus à ça prêt.

\- Incarcerem ! Stupéfix ! Locomotor Mortis ! je crie.

Les deux Serpentards tombent à terre, et le regard sombre et maléfique de la cadette des Black me transperce le dos, quand j'attrape Betty Allen. Tant pis pour toi, Bellatrix Black, je n'ai pas peur de toi. Je n'ai presque pas peur de toi.

Allen est inconsciente et je la porte jusqu'à l'infirmerie, pliant un peu le dos sous son poids. Il faut dire qu'elle doit bien peser cinq ou six kilos de plus que moi. Je n'avais jamais remarqué avant aujourd'hui. J'ouvre la porte de l'infirmerie d'un coup de pied.

\- Madame Pomfresh, Betty Allen a été agressé ! je m'écrie.

\- Oh par Merlin ! Posez-là sur ce lit, dit-elle en me désignant un matelas à ma droite.

Je laisse doucement tomber Allen sur le lit, avant de me retourner vers l'infirmière qui s'active. Elle prépare une potion de cicatrisation, un anti-douleur et des pansements. Allen est toujours inconsciente, j'entends sa respiration saccadée. À la vue de son nez, je pense qu'il doit être cassé, ce qui explique ses difficultés à respirer. Madame Pomfresh lui nettoie le visage et applique la potion cicatrisante, une pâte épaisse d'un bleu fluo. Dans d'autres circonsatances, la vue de son visage avec ces couleurs me ferait rire.

Je sors dans le couloir et j'aperçois Shelly Morton, ma camarade d'athlétisme, et l'appelle.

\- Tu peux aller chercher Tonks et Weasley ? Betty Allen est à l'infirmerie, je reste avec elle.

Morton grommelle, mais va tout de même chercher les amis de l'éclopée. Je retourne dans l'infirmerie et m'assoit à son chevet. Je ne sais même pas vraiment pourquoi je reste à côté d'elle alors que je ne la connais pas plus que ça. Si j'en crois les rumeurs, son frère a été assassiné cet été. Et voilà qu'elle se fait agresser par les filles de Serpentard. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé la vie d'un né moldu de cette façon, ou peut-être que si, mais je n'osais pas me l'avouer… Ce ne doit pas être la première fois que Bellatrix et Rebecca s'en prennent à elle. Cela me fait repenser à l'état dans lequel j'ai abandonné les deux filles. Andy va sûrement m'en vouloir… Mais elle comprendra que je n'avais pas le choix. Qu'aurait fait Bellatrix si personne ne l'avait arrêté ? Je n'ai même pas envie d'y penser. Elle n'aurait quand même pas lancé un Doloris en plein cœur de Poudlard ! Rien n'est moins sûr avec elle.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens responsable de ce qui lui arrive. Comme si le fait de rester discrète, d'être tout ce que l'on attend de moi en surface, en pensant l'exact inverse de ce que je dis en vérité, faisait de moi une coupable. Oui, une coupable, parce que je ne me révolte pas, je sacrifie mes opinions à ma tranquillité. Le Choixpeau ne s'est pas trompé en m'envoyant à Poufsouffle et les rumeurs doivent être vraies, je suis lâche. Tous les sorciers de sangs-purs qui, comme moi, ne protestent pas face aux actions extrémistes, sont quelque part coupables des malheurs qui arrivent aux sorciers nés-moldus.

\- Betty !

Arthur Weasley entre en trombe dans l'infirmerie, manquant de renverser un chariot plein de fioles et bouteilles de potions. Madame Pomfresh, elle, manque de s'évanouir, surtout quand la suite de la clique débarque. Ted Tonks, suivi des jumeaux Prewett, de leur sœur et d'un grand gars à la peau noir dont j'ai oublié le nom.

\- On se calme, s'il vous plaît, Mademoiselle Allen est toujours inconsciente, déclare l'infirmière.

Ted se tourne vers moi et me regarde comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois.

\- Merci de l'avoir sauvé, murmure-t-il.

Je lui souris, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Même si ça n'avait pas été son amie, je l'aurais fait. Il fallait que je le fasse, que j'aille au-delà de moi-même, que j'assume mes convictions. J'ai pris un risque énorme, et je ne suis pas encore prête à prendre plus, j'espère que Ted le comprendra. J'ai déjà peur des retombées de cette bagarre entre élèves, qui est, au final, bien plus qu'une simple altercation.

\- Oui, merci, vraiment, c'est super que tu aies été là, ajoute le garçon à la peau noir. Je suis Kingsley Shackelbolt, mais tu peux m'appeler King.

Il me tend la main pompeusement, et les jumeaux explosent de rire à le voir si sérieux. Je lui rend sa poignée de main.

\- C'est normal. J'espère qu'elle se remettra vite, dis-je alors.

Je quitte l'infirmerie avec un dernier sourire pour Ted.

xxx

\- Mais tu es folle, Bella va nous assassiner ! s'écrie Andy.

\- Mais je n'avais pas le choix ! Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? Que je passe mon chemin ?

\- Tu aurais pu, marmonne Andy.

\- Tu sais très bien que tu aurais réagi aussi, à sa place, dit alors Alice.

Mon action héroïque – selon ses propres mots - a poussé Alice à m'adresser à nouveau la parole. Dire que j'étais effrayée à l'idée des retombées de mon intervention, elles ne sont, pour le moment, que positives.

\- Je n'aurais pas stupefixé ma sœur ! lance Andy, sur les nerfs.

\- Ecoute, je suis désolée, j'espère que Bellatrix ne t'en voudra pas de ce que j'ai fait, mais il fallait que je le fasse. Allen était en sang, par terre, ce n'était pas juste que de partir sans agir, dis-je sans reprendre mon souffle.

Andy ne me répond pas, et se sert violemment une cuillière de purée aux marrons. Dans mon dos, je peux sentir les regards perçants des Serpentards me trancher en morceaux. Pour le moment, j'ai évité toute confrontation, et je ne sais pas ce qui se passera quand Bellatrix décidera de se venger. J'essaye de ne pas y penser. Allen est toujours à l'infirmerie, mais elle a repris connaissance. Contrairement aux verts et argents, les Gryffondors me saluent tous et me remercient. Solidarité gryfondorienne, il faut croire.

\- Oui, au fond tu as raison, finit par lâcher Andy.

Victoire !

\- Ah bah enfin, tu l'admets, s'exclame Alice. Il était temps. Bon, et toi, tu vas admettre la raison pour laquelle tu avais disparu du dortoir, l'autre soir ?

Mais elle n'abandonne jamais ? Quand je vois sa tenacité avec Frank Londubat, je ne devrais pas m'étonner qu'elle soit aussi têtue quand il s'agit de découvrir mes secrets.

\- Oui, tu peux nous le dire Ariannne, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as peur de nous parler, ironise Andy.

\- Ted Tonks.

Voilà, je l'ai lâché.

\- Quoi ? s'exclame Andy.

\- Il m'avait invité ce soir-là, et je vais à Pré-au-lard avec lui samedi.

\- Hiii, c'est super ! s'écrie Alice. Vous sortez ensemble ?

\- Non… je marmonne.

Regard noir de la part d'Alice Fraser. Ce n'est même pas un mensonge en plus ! Si elle décide de devenir Auror, elle sera terrible pour faire avouer les criminels.

\- Pas encore…

\- C'est trop bien ! Je suis contente pour toi ! se réjouit Alice.

\- Arianne, c'est imprudent, lâche Andy, la voix froide.

Je me retourne vers elle, pas vraiment étonnée de sa réaction, surtout après le discours qu'elle vient de faire sur sa sœur et mon inconscience. Elle a l'air déçu, ou je ne sais pas… Je ne saurais pas dire, mais ça n'augure rien de bon. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

\- Je serais prudente, il connaît un bar à l'extérieur du centre où il n'y a jamais personne. On ira chacun de notre côté.

\- Si tu le dis, répond Andy en haussant les épaules.

Alice continue de me féliciter et de faire des plans sur la comète, mais l'attitude d'Andy me perturbe. Pourquoi réagit-elle ainsi ?

Mais en fait, il y a autre chose qui me perturbe, je n'ai jamais eu de vrai rencard du style sortie à Pré-au-lard et aller boire un coup dans un bar…


	9. Oiseaux guerriers & remerciements

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Tout d'abord, merci Coralie poru ta review !_

 _Je sais que je sors cette fiction d'outre-tombe, donc je ne m'attends pas à des émules, mais n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis si le cœur vous en dit !_

 _Nouveau chapitre du point de vue de Betty_

 **Chapitre 9. Oiseaux guerriers et remerciements.**

Je remonte le drap sur ma poitrine, frissonant. L'infirmerie a beau être bien chauffée, je tremble de froid. Il a recommencé à neiger dehors, et voir le parc de Poudlard entièrement blanc ne m'aide pas à me réchauffer psychologiquement. Madame Pomfresh dit que la fatigue et les médicaments peuvent me donner froid. J'aimerais bien que Léo Lhuzman vienne me réchauffer… J'aurais vraiment aimé qu'il vienne me voir, me demander comment je vais, mais pourquoi le ferait-il ? Je soupire, perdue dans ma rêverie. Je suis la seule à occuper un lit à l'infirmerie en ce moment, beaucoup d'élèves passent prendre une dose de Pimentine pour soigner un rhume, mais je suis la seule à avoir eu le nez cassée et deux côtes fêlées par deux Serpentards.

Hier, MacGonagall est venue me parler, me poser des questions sur la raison qui m'amène à être allongée dans ce plumard de l'infirmerie, mais je ne lui ai pas vraiment raconté. Je n'avais pas la tête à ça. Si j'ai bien compris, Arianne Macmillan s'est battue contre les deux Serpentards et on les a retrouvé immobilisées et énervées dans le couloir, quelques heures après. Elle ne s'est pas empressée de signaler leur présence à l'infirmière ou à un professeur. Maigre vengeance mais je l'en remercie. J'aurais juste aimé que quelqu'un tourne une vidéo de la scène, histoire que je puisse rigoler un coup avant de finir mes jours.

Car la réaction de Bellatrix Black risque d'être violente… A moins qu'elle nous laisse tranquille à cause des sanctions reçues ? Mais, je ne sais pas quelle a été sa punition. À vrai dire, je n'ai pas envie d'y penser. Arianne Macmillan m'a sauvé, et j'aimerais savoir pourquoi. Outre le fait qu'elle sort avec Ted. Enfin, qu'elle sort presque avec Ted. D'ailleurs, Arthur et Ted sont à mon chevet et se disputent à propros de…

\- J'ai gagné le pari, accepte-le Arthur.

Oui, vous êtes surpris, je sais.

\- N'importe quoi, j'ai un rendez-vous avec Molly ! proteste Arthur.

\- Tu ne l'as pas embrassé ! réplique Ted.

\- On avait dit, sortir avec la personne, mais à quel moment tu sors avec quelqu'un alors ? demande judicieusement Arthur.

Je soupire ostensiblement, se rendent-ils compte que je viens de survivre à une attaque de futurs mangemortes et que je suis fatiguée de leurs histoires ? Non, bien sûr.

\- Personne n'a gagné pour le moment ! dis-je.

Je crie un peu pour qu'ils s'arrêtent et m'écoutent.

\- Ou alors, vous avez tous les deux gagnés, j'ajoute.

Septique, Ted s'assoit sur le lit et tourne la tête négativement.

\- Mais vous savez bien, l'amour n'est pas un pari ! Chacun sait que vous êtes sérieux, Arthur, nous ne sommes pas bêtes, tu aimes Molly depuis des années. Lors de la soirée, vous étiez bourrés mais vous pouvez être plus matures aujourd'hui et abandonner.

Arthur me regarde avec un sourire en coin, je sais qu'il est d'accord puisque c'est lui-même qui m'en parlé la dernière fois. Ils ont eu beau faire ce pari pendant la soirée, nous savons tous les trois à quel point il aime Molly. Il a même déjà choisi le prénom de leur future fille et la décoration de leur salon. Quand il nous l'avait dit, Ted avait retorqué qu'ils auraient peut-être des garçons, mais Arthur avait balayé cet argument d'un geste de la main en disant : « nous aurons une fille, un point c'est tout ». Mais le pire, c'est qu'il veut appeler sa fille Ginerva. Sérieusement. Pauvre gamine. Mais, je m'égare.

Ted, lui, n'a pas le même regard qu'Arthur, comme j'aurais pu m'en douter. Il semble être sérieux avec Arianne Macmillan, mais il reste Ted Tonks, le dragueur désabusé, adapte des idioties les plus idiotes.

\- Hors de question de laisser tomber, il en va de notre honneur, déclare-t-il.

Arthur grimaçe, ne sachant pas comment retourner la situation à son avantage. Eh oui, tu t'es embarqué dans une belle connerie, avec les compliments de Ted Tonks.

\- Ah vous faites des beaux septièmes années matures et majeures, franchement ça frise l'école maternelle, dis-je.

Alors que j'allais continuer sur ma lancée de moqueries, Kingsley entre dans l'infirmerie et s'approche de mon lit.

\- Salut les gars, salut la grande malade. Je t'ai apporté des chocogrenouilles, mais je n'ai pas pris les cours, faut pas déconner, lance-t-il.

Je rigole à ses paroles et attrape d'une main le paquet de chocogrenouilles. Chocolat… Voilà ce qui va me réconforter, mieux que des amis, mieux qu'un mec… Je déchire le paquet d'un coup sec et les chocogrenouilles se répandent sur le lit. J'en enfourne une immédiatement dans ma bouche. Hum… La saveur à la fois sucré et amère du chocolat se déchaîne dans ma bouche. Délicieux.

À côté de moi, les deux énergumènes qui me servent de meilleurs amis continuent de se disputer à propos de ce stupide pari. Les choses ne changent pas vraiment en fait. On grandit, on vit des aventures plus dures, plus sérieuses, nos rêves prennent des teintes nuancées, mais au fond de nous, on reste toujours les mêmes petits enfants émerveillés de onze ans, qui découvrent Poudlard pour la première fois, et qui sont prêts à toutes les bêtises et toutes les découvertes possibles. Ce cœur d'enfant, il est là, enfoui là, sous les remarques désabusés et la guerre, qui s'installe de plus en plus dans nos vies, dans l'Angleterre, partout, tout autour. Juste là, dans ce fameux couloir où les filles de Serpentard m'ont attaqué.

xxx

Je me demande ce qu'a ressenti Philip lorsqu'il a été attaqué. S'est-il senti aussi faible que je me sentais, avant qu'Arianne Macmillan intervienne ? A-t-il pu se défendre ? A-t-il pu blesser son agresseur ? Etaient-ils plusieurs ou était-ce un agresseur unique ? Je n'en peux plus de ne pas savoir. J'ai tellement besoin de comprendre, de voir celui ou celle qui m'a arraché mon frère.

Au fond de mon lit, à l'infirmerie, alors que les vacances de Noël approchent et qu'il fait de plus en plus froid, je pense en permanence à lui. J'ai été attaqué peu de temps après avoir eu des informations sur son décés, et je n'arrête pas de me les repasser en boucle. Mes parents doivent également être au courant. J'ai honnêtement hésité à rester planquer à Poudlard pendant les vacances, je n'avais pas le courage d'affronter les fêtes sans lui. Mais après avoir essayé de tenir à tête aux Serpentards, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je prenne mon courage à deux mains et que j'agisse. Je ne peux pas rester dans l'ombre éternellement.

\- Mademoiselle Allen, vous allez pouvoir sortir de l'infirmerie, m'annonce l'infirmière en s'approchant de moi.

\- Ah, c'est une bonne nouvelle ! je m'exclame.

En entendant les mots de Madame Pomfresh, je me suis immédiatement levée de mon lit, avant qu'elle change d'avis. Elle est vraiment la spécialiste pour vous garder deux jours alors que vous n'avez rien.

\- Avant cela, je vais quand même vous laisser une potion anti-douleur, si jamais la souffrance revenait. Faites attention à vous ces prochains jours, ne faites pas de sport, m'explique-t-elle.

Certains élèves doivent hurler au crime lorsqu'elle leur annonce ça, mais pas moi. Je suis ravie d'avoir une excuse pour éviter le sport, que j'arrive quasiment toujours à esquiver d'ailleurs. Les rares fois où je cours, c'est pour éviter quelque chose de pire que le sport, comme Bellatrix Black par exemple.

D'ailleurs, je suis un peu inquiète à l'idée de la croiser dans les couloirs en retournant à la tour de Gryffondor. Sur le chemin, je me cache et observe les couloirs avant d'oser les prendre. Certains élèves de premières années me regardent comme si j'étais folle, ce qui doit probablement être le cas. Je suis sûrement un peu trop prudente, mais je n'ai pas repris assez de forces pour me permettre de me montrer vulnérable.

Finalement, j'arrive à la salle commune sans embrouilles. Les sixièmes années sont soit à la bibliothèque, soit dans la salle commune je suis sortie la seule matinée de la semaine où nous n'avons pas cours. À peine ai-je passé le portrait de la Grosse Dame que mes camarades me sautent dessus et me demandent comment je vais, qui m'a fait ça, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé. Je raconte l'altercation dans les grandes lignes, un peu fatiguée, et heureusement, Molly vient me tirer de là.

\- Comment vas-tu, Betty ? me demande Molly, une fois que nous sommes à l'écart.

\- Mieux, c'est certain. Madame Pomfresh sait faire des miracles.

\- Tant mieux, j'étais inquiète, me confie-t-elle.

\- C'est gentil, dis-je en souriant, un peu génée.

\- Il paraît que c'est Macmillan qui t'a aidé ? me questionne la rousse.

\- Oui, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lui parler encore.

Elle hoche la tête et me laisse tranquille. Je me sens tellement mieux dans la salle commune. Être ici me fait toujours le même effet, j'ai l'impression d'être à l'abri, protégée. Poudlard n'est-il pas sensé être l'endroit le plus sûr du monde magique ? Je serais plus rassurée pour l'avenir de notre pays si le Ministère et Sainte Mangouste étaient aussi de endroits sûrs. Mais là, je suis rassurée pour moi, et c'est déjà pas mal. Je savoure quelques instants le plaisir d'être ici, dans cette pièce ronde et chaleureuse, organisée autour de la cheminée et de la tapisserie qui la surplombe.

Je reprends mes esprits et me rappelle que cela fait presque deux jours que j'étais à l'infirmerie et que Poudlard ne s'est pas arrêté de tourner. Puisque Kingsley ne m'a pas pris les cours, je me dirige vers Marlène Mckinonn, qui accepte de me prêter ses notes. Je passe l'après midi à reprendre les cours que j'ai loupé lors de mon passage à l'infirmerie.

xxx

\- Arianne Macmillan !

La brune se retourne, et sourit en voyant que je l'appelle. Je la rattrape rapidement. Pour une fois que je la croise seule, dans un couloir, j'en profite pour lui parler. Je voudrais tout de même la remercier, et comprendre aussi…

\- Je voulais te remercier de m'avoir aidé, l'autre jour, avec les deux serpents.

\- Oh, c'est normal, m'assure-t-elle.

\- Tout le monde ne l'aurait pas fait.

Elle hausse les épaules, sans répondre.

\- Du pur altruisme alors ? dis-je en riant.

Elle rigole à son tour, avant d'ajouter :

\- Tout à fait, je suis parfaite.

\- Et modeste avec ça, lancé-je.

Je comprend pourquoi Ted l'apprécie, elle a de l'humour et de la répartie. Elle s'entendrait bien avec Kingsley, je pense. Malgré, je ne sais pas trop quoi lui dire, je ne sais pas comment la remercier. La façon dont elle agit peut lui causer bien plus de problèmes que je n'en imagine, et aucun mot de pourrait l'aider à surmonter les conflits qui risquent de la toucher.

\- Sérieusement, tu as pris des risques pour moi et…

\- C'est bon, Allen, dit-elle, avec un geste de la main.

\- Betty.

\- C'est bon, Betty, alors, répète-t-elle.

Je lui souris, et alors que je la regarde plus attentivement, je me rend compte qu'elle porte un gros sac de sport jaune et noire, aux couleurs de sa maison, à la main. Ses ongles sont manucurés en noirs également.

\- Où vas-tu ? je demande en désignant son sac de la main.

\- A l'entraînement d'athlétisme.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu faisais de l'athlétisme, dis-je. Bonne chance, avec ce froid.

\- Merci, Betty Allen, me répond-t-elle.

\- De rien, Arianne Macmillan.

Je la regarde un instant se diriger vers le parc et le terrain d'athlétisme et je garde de cette conversation un goût d'inachevé. Ça me semblait important de la remercier, et maintenant que je l'ai fait, j'ai l'impression qu'il manque encore quelque chose. Peut-être l'envie qui me taraude tellement ces derniers temps de me confier à une amie. C'est idiot, elle m'a aidé parce que du fait de son statut, elle n'avait pas peur de Black, et surtout je suis l'amie de son copain, mais pourquoi voudrait-elle discuter plus longtemps avec moi ? Mais ces quelques mots échangés, ces sourires, m'ont donné envie d'en savoir plus, d'en avoir plus.

Je me penche par la fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée, et je la vois déjà au loin, s'approchant des vestiaires. Ses traces de pas dans la neige sont déjà recouvertes par les flocons denses qui tombent depuis plusieurs jours. Voire même plusieurs semaines. Je soupire, quelle idiote vraiment, allez, ma fille, va rejoindre les gars.

Je me dirige donc vers la biliothèque. Je dois travailler avec Fabian et Kingsley sur notre devoir commun de métamorphose. Comme chaque fois que je traverse le château ces derniers temps, je garde ma baguette magique à la main, et je n'arrête pas de tourner la tête et d'observer autour de moi. Rapidement, je monte les escaliers jusqu'au quatrième étage, évitant la marche escamotable du troisième étage et j'atteins la bibliothèque.

\- Mais, tu vois, c'est une bonne idée d'organiser une armée pour se défendre, on ne peut pas les laisser gagner le pouvoir comme ça, par la force, explique Fabian.

\- Mais les politiciens doivent aussi agir ! s'exclame Kingsley. On ne doit pas agir dans l'ombre.

Je me laisse tomber sur une chaise, à la table où sont déjà King et Fabian, qui discutent vivement.

\- Qui veut la paix, prépare la guerre, déclare Fabian d'une voix étrangement sérieuse.

\- C'est très paradoxale ce que tu dis, Fab' !

\- Pour une fois que je raconte pas des conneries, personne me croit ! s'écrie Fabian.

\- Moins de bruit ! lance la bibliothécaire en nous regardant.

\- Mais je te crois, mec, c'est juste que je trouve ça un peu radical, dit Kingsley.

\- Parce qu'assasiner des gens, c'est pas radical ? je demande.

Fabian et Kingsley se retourne vers moi, alors je mets ma main devant ma bouche, surprise d'avoir dit à voix haute, ce que je pensais sans même m'en rendre compte.

\- C'est sûr, tu as raison… admet Kingsley.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de prendre des gants avec moi juste parce que mon frère est mort.

\- Non, non, c'est n'est pas… commence Kingsley.

Il semble pertrubé et ne termine pas sa phrase.

\- On parlait de l'Ordre du Phénix, Betty, tu connais ? m'interroge-t-il.

\- Non.

\- C'est organisation secrète qui lutte contre Tu-Sais-Qui. C'est Frank Londubat qui nous en a parlé, et il pense qu'il faut se défendre, qu'il faut agir, m'apprend King.

Cela ne m'étonne pas trop de la part de Frank. Il est très engagé et s'intéresse beaucoup à la politique et à l'actualité. Arthur m'a dit qu'il voulait devenir Auror. C'est une mode en ce moment, tous ceux qui ne partagent pas les idées de classification du sang veulent devenir Auror. Enfin, je ne pense pas que je me dirigerais vers des études de ce type, après Poudlard. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je ferais, en fait.

\- Frank connaît déjà des personnes qui participent à l'Ordre, et il paraît que Dumbledore le dirige, mais il n'a jamais eu de preuves. Les membres sont très discrets, continue Fabian.

\- Tu voudrais t'engager dans l'Ordre, après ? questionne King.

\- Oui, affirme Fabian, pas toi ?

Il hausse les épaules sans répondre. Si on me posait la question, je pense que ma réponse serait similaire. On en revient toujours au même problème, je ne me sens pas assez forte pour ça… Ou plutôt, pas assez courageuse. Black, Parkinson et Macmillan connaissaient beaucoup plus de sortilèges que moi… Probablement parce qu'elles ont grandi dans une famille sorcière, alors que moi j'ai grandi avec la radio, la télévision, les voitures et les supermarchés. Peut-être que je devrais retourner vivre dans le monde moldu et oublier tout ça, tout ce que j'ai vécu ici… Non, je ne pourrais pas oublier Arthur et Ted, même si parfois ils m'énervent, je les aime tout de même.

\- Enfin, bref, Frank m'a tout expliqué et je me disais qu'il fallait que m'entraîne pour être plus fort en DCFM. Je voudrais apprendre plus de sortilèges de duels !

\- Ce serait bien qu'on apprenne le sortilège du bouclier, déjà, propose Kingsley.

\- Oui, ça pourrait nous aider… admet Fabian.

\- Je crois que Fabian préfère attaquer que se protèger, dis-je en riant.

Kingsley me regarde, riant aussi. Fabian semble tellement obnubilé par Frank et cet Ordre, il est survolté.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas que nous parlions de la guerre, avec… me demande King.

\- Non, au contraire, je m'y intéresse de plus en plus.

xxx

Aller toute seule à Pré-au-lard, c'est pas cool. Et j'ai croisé Léo Lhuzman, le dieu grec de Poudlard, avec sa débile de copine en allant à Honeydukes. Ça va bientôt faire une heure que je erre dans la rue commerçante du village mais je ne trouve pas quoi offrir à mes parents pour les fêtes de fin d'année.

Ted est avec Arianne et Arthur avec Molly, alors que, pour une fois, j'aurais besoin qu'ils restent avec moi. Noël ne m'avait jamais autant déprimé. J'entre dans une librairie, cherchant un livre d'art pour mon père. Il s'intéresse à la période de l'Antiquité et de la Renaissance, je devrais bien trouver quelque chose qui lui conviendra ici.

Finalement, à la fin de l'après-midi, j'ai acheté une reproduction de tableau représentant une scène de l'Antiquité pour mon père et une grosse boîte de chocolat pour ma mère. J'espère que ces retrouvailles se passeront bien…

Une fois de retour dans la salle commune, j'entreprends d'emballer mes cadeaux, comme cela je prend de l'avance pour Noël. Je me demande si je ne vais pas acheter quelque chose à mon frère, que j'irais déposer sur sa tombe… Alors que je me perds dans mes pensées, le tableau de la Grosse Dame s'ouvre et laisse entrer deux hommes en furie.

\- Betty, faut que je te raconte mon rendez-vous ! s'écrie Arthur.

\- Moi aussi ! s'exclame Ted.

Les voix de Ted et Arthur me sortent de ma rêverie morbide, et je leur souris.


	10. Là où tout commence

J'espère que vous passez un bel été ! Un nouveau chapitre du point de vue d'Arianne !

 **Chapitre 10. Là où tout commence.**

\- Ta robe bleue ? propose Alice.

Je grimaçe en voyant Alice sortir ledit robe de ma valise.

\- On est en hiver et il neige. Je vais avoir super froid !

\- Tu lui feras un calin ! lance-t-elle.

Soupirs. Depuis ce matin – et quand je dis ce matin, c'était beaucoup trop tôt pour un samedi ! – Alice m'aide à me préparer pour mon rencard avec Ted. Elle a presque renversé l'intégralité de ma valise, elle a sortit tout son attirail de maquillage, et là, j'ai un masque sur le visage. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle me mette des tranches de concombres sur les yeux. Le pire, c'est qu'Andy a disparu et ne peut même pas me soutenir. D'ailleurs, nous ne la voyons pas beaucoup ces derniers jours, elle reste plutôt seule. Elle a sûrement un peu peur de retouver sa sœur pour Noël. Finalement, Bellatrix a été exclue de l'école jusqu'aux vacances de Noël, elle reviendra donc à la rentrée. Cela nous laisse un peu de répit pour nous préparer à son retour.

\- Et celle-là ?

Alice me montre une longue robe de soirée mauve. Mais bien sûr.

\- Alice ! Tu as regardée la météo récemment ? je lui demande.

\- Une robe pull ?

Elle sort victorieusement de ma valise une robe pull un peu courte, bleu foncé. Oui, à l'extrême limite, ça pourrait aller…

\- Pourquoi pas, je tente prudemment.

\- Bon, c'est décidé, tu mets ça.

Avant que j'ai pu protester, Alice me lance la robe dans les mains et cherche des chaussures pour aller avec. Après deux heures de préparatifs, je me retrouve habillée de cette robe pull bleu, de bottes montantes lacées, en cuir marron, et je suis également maquillée légérement. Mes protestations ont quand même pu limiter la casse, Alice voulait me mettre du rouge à lèvre ! L'accessoire le moins pratique au monde.

Je me dirige finalement vers la grande porte, et je suis Apollon Picott jusqu'au chemin qui mène à Pré-au-lard. Les rues sont enneigées et je frotte mes mains gantées l'une contre l'autre. Je regretterais presque d'avoir sorti ma petite robe, même si c'est une robe pull. Je resserre mon manteau et me dirige vers le centre. Après quelques minutes de marche, je rejoins le bar secret que m'a indiqué Ted. Il m'attend déjà, assis à une table, au fond de la salle. Je souris en remarquant qu'il a déjà commandé deux bièraubeurres et qu'il a choisi la table la plus discrète.

\- Tu es venue ! dit-il en levant la tête vers moi.

\- Tu en doutais ?

\- Un peu, murmure-t-il.

Étonnant de sa part qu'il m'avoue ainsi ses doutes, mais je prend cela comme une marque de confiance. Je m'assois et il me verse la bièraubeurre dans un verre.

\- Tu as été attentif à ce que je préférais.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le remarquer tant cela me ravit. Je sens que s'il essaye de m'embrasser, je vais céder…

\- Bien sûr, et là je vais à nouveau être attentif en te complimentant, tu es très belle, déclare-t-il.

Heureusement que nous sommes dans l'ombre car mes joues rougissent à ses mots. Je trouvais cela futile de me préparer pendant des heures, et Alice me tapait sur les nerfs, mais ça a payé ! Finalement, je suis contente qu'elle le sache et qu'elle m'ait aidé. Et surtout, je pourrais tout lui raconter ! Je crois que je suis une fille comme les autres, finalement.

\- Betty va bien, encore merci.

\- J'ai discuté un peu avec elle, dis-je, elle est sympa. Mais, arrêtez de me remercier, c'était normal.

C'est vrai que c'était agréable de discuter avec Betty Allen, elle est naturelle et drôle.

\- Sinon, qu'est-ce que tu fais pour Nouvel An ?

xxx

\- Je te raccompagne ? me propose Ted.

Je tourne furtivement la tête, je n'ai pas envie que Ted voit mon hésitation, la journée s'est si bien passée. Nous avons passé tout notre temps au bar, à discuter, boire des biéraubeurres et manger des muffins aux raisins et aux noisettes. De plus, Ted m'a invité, il a payé la totalité de nos consommations. Cela fait très gentleman, et franchement, je n'y suis pas indifférente.

Samedi tire à sa fin, et nos retournons vers le château. Il est encore tôt, mais la nuit est déjà tombée, les joies ironiques de l'hiver. Mais, au moins, nous sommes plus discrets dans la nuit de Pré-au-lard qu'en pleine journée.

\- Tu as peur que l'on nous voit ? me demande-t-il.

\- On en revient toujours au même problème…

\- Ce n'est un problème que pour toi, rétorque Ted.

\- Tu sais bien que cela peut être dangeureux pour toi, comme pour moi.

\- Mais, qu'est-ce qui peut être dangeureux ? Nous ne faisons que discuter et boire un verre, se justifie-t-il.

\- C'est déjà beaucoup trop pour les extrémistes du sang pur que sont la majorité des Serpentards et des familles de la haute société.

Ted hausse les épaules sans répondre. C'est comme si nous avions eu cette discussion milles fois. Je connais ses arguments par cœur et lui devine les miens avant que je n'ouvre la bouche. Il m'entraîne dans une petite ruelle, qui nous rallonge le chemin pour Poudlard, mais dans laquelle nous serons tranquilles. La plus part des étudiants ont profité de cette journée pour faire leurs achats de Noël au centre ville et nous ne rencontrons personne dans cette partie de Pré-au-lard.

\- Quitte à se mettre en danger, autant que ce soit pour une bonne raison, tu ne penses pas ? m'interroge-t-il.

\- Je ne comprend pas, tu insinues que je ne suis pas une bonne raison ? Alors pourquoi m'inviter ?

\- Je t'ai invité parce que tu me plais et tu m'intéresses, commence Ted.

Je n'ai pas envie de l'écouter plus longtemps. Je m'éloigne de quelques pas, mais il me rattrape rapidement.

\- On ne dirait pas que je t'intéresse, vu que tu n'acceptes pas mon point de vue sur notre relation, qui n'en est pas vraiment une, d'ailleurs ! dis-je, énervée.

\- Mais tu refuses d'être avec moi à cause d'idées qui ne sont pas les tiennes !

\- Qui a dit que je refusais d'être avec toi ?

\- Mais toi, à l'instant ! s'exclame Ted.

\- N'importe quoi ! m'énervé-je.

Cette fois, je pars à nouveau en avant, ne l'attendant pas. Voilà, il vient de gâcher toute cette journée qui s'était si bien déroulée. Ce n'est quand même pas compliqué de rester discret ou de se cacher ! Je suis sûre qu'on peut y arriver. Mais bon, de toute façon, c'est terminée, c'est mieux de couper court à cette histoire.

\- Arianne.

Causes toujours, tu m'intéresses. Mais mince, oui, il m'intéresse vraiment. C'est-à-dire qu'il me plaît et, moi, je suis là, je le fuis. Quelle idiote je fais !

\- Arianne ! crie Ted.

J'entends ses pas qui s'accèlerent, mais je n'ose pas me retourner. Je crois bien qu'il court, je n'en suis pas sûre. Si je me retourne, il pensera que je suis intéressée, mais… Pourquoi est-ce que je ne veux pas qu'il le sache ? Parce qu'il n'est pas de mon sang ? Parce qu'il n'est pas mon rang ?

Il me rattrape et met sa main sur mon épaule. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que j'avais arrêté de marcher. Debout au milieu de la ruelle, je me retourne vers lui.

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux, il semble essayer de parler mais il reste silencieux. Puis, il se pense vers moi et m'embrasse…

xxx

J'ai des papillons dans le ventre, comme des petites explosions qui surgissent dès que je pense à Ted et à son baiser. Nous nous sommes embrassés et c'était merveilleux, super, fantastique. J'ai ma réponse, je suis comme toute les filles. J'ai pensé à lui presque à chaque instants depuis samedi. Il n'a pas été possible de vraiment se voir tous les deux, seuls, à Poudlard, mais ce n'est rien. Quand je passe dans les couloirs, à côté de lui, je sais. Et c'est plus agréable que tout.

Je n'écoute plus les plaintes d'Andy qui n'a pas envie de retourner dans sa famille et de devoir supporter sa sœur, ses plaintes et ses vantardises. Elle a aussi un peu peur à cause de mon action sauvetage de Betty Allen, ce qui est normal. Mes pensées sont tellement toutes tournées vers Ted que je ne prête plus attention à ce qu'elle dit. D'un certain côté, je dois être une très mauvaise amie, d'un autre côté, j'ai embrassé Ted Tonks !

Quand je descend du train, je suis rayonnante, je ne pense qu'à lui et à la soirée de Nouvel An, chez Londubat. Il m'a invité, et je compte bien y aller. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais du mal à convaincre mes parents. Les Londubat sont une bonne famille et mes parents ne sont pas obligés de savoir pourquoi je tiens tant à aller à cette soirée. Je pose le pied sur le quai de la gare et je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de rentrer.

Ni aussi inquiète.

xxx

\- Bonne année !

Des voix se mélangent pour se souhaiter une bonne année à venir. La musique de Célestina Moldubec retentit dans toute la maison des Londubat, et Frank danse au milieu de son salon, entouré par ses invités.

\- Tu es belle avec cette robe, me murmure Ted à l'oreille, avant de m'embrasser discrétement.

Cette soirée est un rêve éveillé. Les personnes présentes ne prêtent pas vraiment d'importance aux statuts du sang et je peux parler en public à Ted sans entendre de remarque. Toutefois, je préfére garder notre couple tout nouveau encore secret. Ted n'a pas l'air trop embêté par cela, pour une fois. Il enquille les verres de biéraubeurres et de vodka orange, cela doit l'empêcher d'y penser.

Les meubles du salon et de la salle à manger ont tous été déplacé, et laissent place à un buffet, des canapés contre les murs et une grande piste de danse au centre. La majorité des Gryffondors ont été invité, j'aperçois Marlène McKinnon et Julie Manning qui se déchainent sur la piste.

Andy n'est pas venue et j'ignore pourquoi. J'espère que ses parents ne l'ont pas puni trop violement à cause de la façon dont je me suis comportée avec sa sœur. Mes parents m'ont dit que c'était assez juste de défendre une pauvre petite sang de bourbe sans défense – Betty, sans défense, ahaha ! - même si s'opposer à Bellatrix Black n'était pas forcément judicieux. Ils m'ont tout de même encouragé à ne pas recommencer.

Alice, elle, est venue pour se rapprocher de Londubat. Elle m'a supplié de demander à Ted de l'inviter et je n'ai pas eu grand mal à le convaincre. Pour le moment, elle discute avec les sorciers issus de haute famille qu'elle connaît depuis l'enfance et couve sa proie du regard. Oui, elle s'est transformée en un rapace sans cœur et sans pitié. Ses rivales ne seront bientôt plus que des souris déchiquetés entre ses serres acérées. Quoi, j'exagère ?

\- Salut !

Je me retourne en souriant à la propriétaire de la voix.

\- Salut Betty ! Tu vas bien ? lui demandé-je.

\- Mieux que la semaine dernière, c'est certain, dit-elle. Alors, comment ça se passe avec Ted ?

Mon verre de jus de carotte vient s'écraser sur le sol dans un bruit clinquant qui est recouvert par la musique. Effarée, je me tourne vers Betty. Dans mon plan « _personne ne sera jamais au courant que je sors avec un né moldu_ », j'avais complètement oublié que le né moldu en question avait des amis, et particulièrement une amie que je connaissais aussi. Très bien, je redescend sur terre, je dis au revoir à mon nuage de guimauve et je commence à réfléchir.

\- Très bien, mais j'aimerais que cela reste secret et…

\- Tu veux pas que l'on sache que tu as des fréquentations née-moldues ? me coupe-t-elle. Mais là, quelqu'un pourrait nous entendre, voire même nous observer…

\- Oui… dis-je prudemment. Mais ça semblera normal que tu viennes me parler après ce qui s'est passé.

Betty hausse les épaules et se tait. J'espère que je ne l'ai pas vexé. La musique change et c'est une chanson moldue que j'ai déjà entendu à Poudlard, à Halloween, qui sort des enceintes magiques de Frank Londubat. Je m'assois finalement sur un des canapés posés sur les côtés. Je ne sais pas où est Ted, mais cela serait suspect si je me lançais à sa recherche.

En face de moi, de l'autre côté de la pièce, je vois Arthur Weasley et Molly Prewett qui discutent, assis sur deux chaises. J'ai l'impression qu'ils se rapporchent de plus en plus, il faudrait que je demande à Betty si mon intuition est juste. Les Gryffondors ont l'air de s'amuser beaucoup plus que nous, c'est injuste ! Je souris intérieurement, je suis contente d'être là, c'est comme si je frôlais du bout des doigts un bonheur, une vie, qui n'est pas la mienne et qui ne le sera jamais.

\- Tout le monde a bu, personne ne se posera de question, lance Ted, et avant que j'ai pu protester, il s'assoit à côté de moi.

Je crois voir Betty sourire sur la piste de danse, et elle vient danser juste devant nous comme pour nous cacher.

\- Tu as bu.

Ce n'était pas une question, l'haleine de Ted ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination.

\- On va se coucher ? propose-t-il, sans rien ajouter à ma remarque.

xxx

\- Tu as bien dormi ? me demande Ted.

\- Je n'avais pas vu que tu étais réveillé, dis-je, en me retournant vers lui.

\- Je ne voulais pas louper Arianne Macmillan en pyjama.

Je souris idiotement à sa remarque, mon pyjama de cette nuit n'était rien d'autre que sa chemise. Heureusement pour moi qu'il est impossible de mourir d'overdose de clichés romantiques. Je m'habille en vitesse, alors qu'il reste au lit, la couverture ne couvrant qu'à moitié son torse. Il me faut une volonté de fer pour ne pas retourner me glisser sous les draps.

Ted et moi avons dormi ensemble, mais à part fermer les yeux et s'embrasser, nous n'avons rien fait d'autres. Je ne pousserais pas le vice de ma rébellion jusqu'à coucher avant mon mariage. Et c'est une chose que Ted peut parfaitement comprendre.

\- J'espère que personne ne remarquera que nous avons dormi ensemble.

\- Ne sois pas si inquiète, ma belle, personne n'en saura rien, me rassure Ted. Et puis, nous aurions pu faire pire.

Je grimaçe en sachant très bien ce qu'il insinue.

\- Tu sais bien que c'est non, ce n'est pas possible. Et ne m'appelle pas « _ma belle_ ».

\- Il y a beaucoup de choses qui ne sont pas possibles avec toi. Comme se montrer en couple à Poudlard, dit Ted avec un sourire ironique plaqué sur les lèvres.

\- C'est pour nous protéger ! je m'exclame.

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me protéger, s'écrie Ted.

Soupirant, je redescend dans le salon, sans attendre Ted.

\- Je ne veux plus jamais te voir ! Tu as intérêt à ne pas te retrouver sur mon chemin ! Je veux que tu disparaisses de ma vie, tu n'es qu'un veracrasse sans cervelle ! Je devrais te transformer en cafard, c'est tout ce que tu mérites, idiot !

Dans le salon, Chloé Joplin semble au bord de l'apoplexie. Ses cheveux blonds bougent rapidement, alors qu'elle s'avance vers Léo Lhuzman et le glifle violemment. Des rires étouffés et des soupirs se font entendre dans la pièce. Dorcas Meadow est assise sur un des canapés, en larmes. Je ne comprends pas tout ce qu'il se passe…

\- Dorcas a couché avec Léo et Chloé l'a très mal pris, me lance soudain Betty.

Je ne l'avais pas vu approcher et elle est à côté de moi, souriant de toutes ses dents. Qu'est-ce qui l'a rend si heureuse ? Je ne la pensais pas friande de scandales.

\- Dorcas Meadow ne sort pas avec Frank Londubat ?

\- Oui, en effet, me répond la Gryffondor.

\- Pourquoi es-tu si contente ? Aurais-tu des vues sur Frank ?

\- Oh non ! s'exclame Betty.

\- Que trouves-tu de positif à cette situation alors… dis-je, songeuse. Léo Lhuzman ?

Betty rougit et détourne le regard. Victoire !

\- Tu as des vues sur Léo Lhuzman ? je demande.

Elle hoche la tête sans dire un mot et je souris à mon tour. La seule chose à espérer, pour elle, c'est que Lhuzman ne sorte pas avec Meadow maintenant. Mais… Alice ! Elle doit être tout aussi contente que Betty ! Oui, mes amies sont des mantes religieuses qui se repaissent du malheur des autres. Je vois Alice à l'autre bout du salon, qui se dirige d'un pas rapide vers la cuisine. Je mettrais à main à couper que Frank est dans la cuisine.

xxx

\- Je vais essayer de lui pardonner… Elle a fait une erreur, c'était une soirée, elle avait bu… Pour notre couple, je dois aller de l'avant.

\- Rien ne t'y oblige, tu as le droit de vouloir faire une pause, mais tu peux aussi lui pardonner. Je ne vais pas te dire ce que tu dois faire, déclare posément une voix féminine.

La voix de Molly Prewett répond à celle de Frank Londubat, et je fais demi-tour, laissant les deux amis parler dans la salle de bain. Ils ne m'ont pas vue, je ne vais pas m'incruster dans leur discussion.


	11. Changer de vie, c'est possible… ou pas

_Un nouveau chapitre du point de vue de Betty cette fois ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, je prends tous les commentaires !_

 **Chapitre 11. Changer de vie, c'est possible… ou pas.**

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

Je n'y crois pas, je l'ai fait. Je lui ai parlé, je viens juste de lui demander quel livre il lisait. Tu as vu, Philip, à quel point je suis courageuse ? Debout, devant la table de la biliothèque à laquelle Léo Lhuzman s'est installé, je viens d'oser prendre mon destin en main. Bon, c'est une expression un peu pompeuse, je vous l'accorde, mais ce n'était pas facile de se lancer. Depuis le retour des vacances de Noël, j'essaye de lui parler. Ce matin, j'ai pris mon courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et j'ai décidé de me lancer dès que je le verrais.

Il lève ses yeux magnifiques vers moi et hausse un sourcil. Je vais fondre, me liquéfier, me transformer, tout et n'importe quoi. J'ai tellement voulu qu'il me regarde, pendant des années. Depuis qu'il n'est plus avec Chloé, je me dis que la chance tourne et que je dois la forcer à s'arrêter sur moi.

\- Un roman policier moldu, me répond-t-il.

\- Super ! J'adore aussi les livres policiers. J'ai lu tous les Agatha Christie, je ne pense que tu connais.

\- Oui, dit-il sommairement.

Ne te laisse pas abattre par ses réponses laconiques, Betty, continue ! Tu n'as rien à perdre !

\- Mes parents m'ont offert un roman d'Henning Mankell pour Noël. Si tu veux, je pourrais te le prêter. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? On pourrait se voir et discuter de nos livres préférés.

\- Hum, pourquoi pas, marmonne Léo. On en reparlera.

\- Parfait, alors à plus tard Léo, bonne journée.

Je lui fais un petit signe de la main, avant de m'éloigner. Dubitative, mais satisfaite d'avoir au moins osé lui parler, je retourne à ma salle commune. Passer le plus de temps à l'abri dans la tour de Gryffondor, c'est mon nouvel objectif de vie, c'est ma résolution de cette année.

xxx

Peut-être que si je changeais, je lui plairais plus. Déjà, il faut que je perde du poids, mon corps est une catastrophe, ma guerre mondiale personnelle. Je ne le supporte plus, je suis laide. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose, pour une fois qu'il est célibataire et que j'ose lui parler en face à face. Depuis toutes ces années, il me plaît de plus en plus. J'en rêve, je rêve de lui presque toutes les nuits.

Et moi, je me supporte de moins en moins. Il faut que je change, c'est une évidence. Je feuillette un magazine de mode et de beauté moldue que j'ai acheté à King's Cross avant la rentrée. Je ne l'avais pas encore ouvert, mais maintenant, cela me semble essentiel. Il faut absolument que j'emprunte les produits de beauté sorciers des filles de mon dortoir, car ceux des moldus m'ont l'air beaucoup moins efficace.

Ma valise est ouverte devant moi et je trie mes vêtements en plusieurs piles différentes : potables, à arranger magiquement, à jeter. La pile des potables est beaucoup moins fournis que la pile des à jeter. Ça me fait mal au cœur de jeter des vieux pulls que je mets depuis des années, mais si je veux changer, je dois aller de l'avant et laisser tomber l'ancienne Betty, mal foutue et qui cachait son corps sous ses vêtements. N'ayant pas le courage de les jeter tout de suite, je les cache au fond de la valise, dans une poche intérieure. Je trafique quelques robes et tranforme un tee shirt informe en débardeur. Voilà le début de ma nouvelle garde robe. Mais, j'ai encore du travail avant de changer et de plaire à Léo.

Je m'enferme dans la salle de bain, et je commence à mélanger plusieurs ingrédients dans un bol. Quelques secondes après, j'enfile des gants et commence à m'appliquer la mixture sur la tête. Une fois l'intégralité de mes cheveux couverts du mélange, je les enroule dans une serviette. Je m'applique une crème sur le visage et retourne m'allonger sur mon lit. Je dois attendre trente-cinq minutes que la couleur pose, ce n'est pas si long pour devenir plus jolie. J'espère que cela marchera et que ça plaira à Léo, surtout. S'il savait tout ce que je fais pour lui. S'il savait…

xxx

J'enfile une robe courte taille empire, qui souligne mes formes sans me faire ressembler à un gros tas. Vivement que je perde du poids, je serais mieux sans tous ces kilos en trop. Tu vois, Philip, je me reprends en main. Je ne te ferais pas honte. Je tourne quelques secondes devant le miroir, puis je lisse du plat de la main le tissu vert pomme de la robe. Est-ce que je suis séduisante ? Je n'en sais trop rien, mais je l'espère. Mes jambes sont épilées et dorées grâce à un autobronzant sorcier. Il ne manque plus qu'à descendre les escaliers et entrer, ainsi apprêtée, dans la Grande Salle. Je rajoute tout de même un petit gilet noir pour ne pas avoir froid.

La salle commune est vide, ce qui est normal vu le temps que j'ai mis à me préparer. Ce dimanche est ma journée test, je présente au monde entier la nouvelle Betty Allen. J'aurais pu demander des conseils à Molly ou à Arianne, mais je n'ai pas osé, ni voulu le faire. Ce changement, c'était quelque chose qu'il fallait que je fasse moi-même. J'entre dans la Grande Salle en retenant mon souffle et je vais m'asseoir vers Arthur, à la table des Gryffondors, qui est également occupé par Ted, ignorant ostensiblement Léo, chez les Poufsouffles. Je lui parlerais aujourd'hui, mais pas tout de suite. Je veux d'abord observer sa réaction de loin.

\- Salut ! dis-je à la cantonnade.

\- Salut Betty ! lancent en cœur Arthur et Ted.

Mes deux amis gardent la tête penchée sur un article de la Gazette du sorcier. Je le regarde fixement, mais aucun des deux ne lève la tête. D'accord, je ne m'attendais pas à des exclamations de joie, mais tout de même, ils pourraient faire l'effort de remarquer le changement.

\- Tu es très jolie comme ça, Betty, mais tu étais déjà belle avant, me dit alors Kingsley.

Je me tourne vers lui, lui souriant faiblement. Sa remarque a du faire réagir les deux rustres qui me servent de meilleurs amis car Arthur lève la tête. Il me regarde de haut en bas, bouche bée. Quoi, c'est aussi horrible que ça ? Il donne un coup de coude à Ted, qui arbore rapidement le même air étonné qu'Arthur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? s'exclame Ted.

\- Je voulais changer un peu, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? je demande.

Arthur et Ted se regardent sans répondre.

\- Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ? me questionne finalement Arthur.

\- C'est tout ce qui vous vient à l'esprit ? Vous auriez pu me dire : Betty, tu es ravissante comme ça, ou Betty, cette nouvelle couleur te va bien.

Je reprend mon souffle et fixe leurs visages étonnés, surpris, par ma réaction, avant de continuer :

\- Je n'en peux plus de vous deux, vous avez besoin de moi pour parler de vos problèmes de cœur, mais quand je parle des miens, tout le monde s'en fout et quand j'essaye de changer, on me critique !

Je me lève d'un bon et j'ajoute :

\- J'aurais juste voulu une remarque gentille de votre part, mais il faut croire que c'est trop vous demander !

Arthur et Ted ne répondent pas, ils semblent être en état de choc. Tant pis pour eux s'ils ne reconnaissent pas les efforts de que je fais. J'espère que Léo s'en rendra compte lui. Je le fais pour lui, mais aussi pour moi, je viens seulement de le comprendre. J'en ai besoin, j'ai besoin que l'on me voit autrement que la grosse fille triste qui a perdu son frère et qui n'a pas courage d'une Gryffondor. Arianne, par exemple, est beaucoup plus Gryffondor que moi. J'aimerai bien que l'on me regarde comme les autres élèves la regardent elle.

xxx

\- Mais, tu vois, c'est typiquement le genre de chose qui annonce une guerre. Des disparitions, des morts… énumère Arthur.

Evidemment, je leur ai pardonné leur manque de tact typiquement masculin. Voilà pourquoi je suis à nouveau assise à côté d'eux, à la table des rouges et ors. De toute façon, il y a des choses beaucoup plus importantes. Arthur m'a raconté toute à l'heure que le professeur d'étude des moldus avait disparu. Personne ne sait s'il a fuit ou s'il a été pris par les mangemorts. Ce nom commence à être connu désormais, et cette discussion m'a ramené sur les pieds sur terre. C'est bien de se reprendre en main, mais dehors, ces futilités ne me seront pas utiles.

\- Nous sommes déjà en guerre, mais le Minsitère n'assume pas, déclare Frank qui écoutait notre conversation.

\- Nous devons faire quelque chose ! s'écrie Gideon.

\- Nous devons nous battre, nous engager dans la résistance, ajouter Fabian.

\- Quand vous serez sortis de Poudlard, s'écrie Molly. C'est beaucoup trop dangeureux, imaginez ce que vivraient les parents si vous étiez blessés, ou pire.

\- La vie est dangeureuse, sœurette !

Molly hausse les épaules face à la réaction de ses frères et se tournent vers nous.

\- Oh Betty, c'est joli ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux, dit-elle alors, ça change.

\- Merci Molly.

J'ai presque envie d'en profiter pour lancer une pique à Ted et Arthur, mais ils sont repartis dans leur discussion autour de la guerre et de l'engagement. Pour moi aussi, cela devient une obsession. Je pense constamment à Philip et à ce qu'il a du vivre, subir, juste à cause de son sang. Cela me semble si simple et incompréhensible à la fois. Les mois ont passé depuis sa mort, et il ne me reste qu'une seule question : Pourquoi ?

Le monde s'assombrit et j'ai parfois l'impression d'être au début d'une nouvelle ère, mais je ne saurais la définir ni la comprendre. Tout change, je change, le monde change, et la guerre vient toquer à nos portes. La communauté magique a peur, j'ai beau de ne pas encore tout comprendre à la société sorcière et rester recluse depuis la mort de mon frère, je le vois bien.

Arthur passe beaucoup de temps avec Molly et Frank et il nous raconte ce dont ils parlent. L'Ordre du Phénix, se battre, l'espionnage, faire face aux mangemorts, agir, ne pas rester dans l'ombre, se défendre, et même attaquer les premiers si besoin. Je le vois, il est inquiet. Sa famille, comme les autres familles sorcières considérés comme traîtes à leur sang ou tout simplement opposées aux actions des mangemorts, sont tout aussi en danger que moi et les autres nés moldus.

Et au milieu de tout ça, Arianne et Ted nous rejouent Roméo et Juliette en secret. Ted ne nous parle pas beaucoup de leurs relations, mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'ils s'engueulaient souvent. Arianne exige que leur relation reste secrète alors que Ted s'en fout et veut faire évoluer les mentalités à lui tout seul. Seulement, Roméo et Juliette meurent à la fin, je ne sais pas s'il s'en souvient…

Et moi ? Qu'est-ce que je fais au milieu de tout ça ? À quel moment dois-je agir ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Guides-moi, Philip, dis-moi ce que tu attends de moi ?

xxx

\- Bonjour Léo, tu vas bien ?

Il hoche la tête et continue son chemin sans s'arrêter. Je sais que je ne dois pas m'en formaliser et que j'ai, moi aussi, des choses à faire, mais je ressens toujours un pincement au cœur dans ces moments là. Aujourd'hui, je me suis levée plus tôt pour me coiffer et j'ai remonté mes cheveux en un chignon travaillé, mais il n'a même pas levé la tête. Lassée de ces efforts inutiles, je sors dans le parc. Je crois qu'Arianne a son entraînement d'athlétisme aujourd'hui, je pourrais passer la voir.

Elle court, et elle court vite. Elle semble traverser le parc comme une flèche, je l'admire, elle qui est si belle, si sportive. Tout ce que je ne suis pas. Je lui souris, du bord de la piste, et elle me voit. Cette stupide Parkinson, cette horrible fille de Serpentard, est également dans l'équipe d'athlétisme. Arianne me la désigne d'un mouvement de tête et je reste sur le côté, en faisant semblant de soutenir toute l'équipe et sans prêter plus d'attention à la Poufsouffle. Si Parkinson remarquer qu'Arianne est mon amie, elle risque d'avoir des ennuis.

Finalement, l'entraînement prend fin, et Parkinson finit par rentrer au château.

\- Elle se doute de quelque chose, je pense, me glisse Arianne, en sortant des vestiaires.

\- Tu penses ? Je n'ai rien remarqué.

\- Tu n'as pas l'habitude des sorciers de sangs-purs et leurs manies, déclare-t-elle.

\- Sûrement, dis-je.

Nous marchons un peu autour du terrain d'athlétisme, en faisant attention de ne pas être vue.

\- Comment ça va ? dis-je pour engager la conversation.

\- Eh bien, ça va avec Ted, mais il en a marre de se cacher et je ne suis pas prête à me révéler, je ne suis pas prête à affronter cela.

\- Tu penses que ta famille le prendrait mal ? je demande.

\- Cela me semble évident, dit-elle. Ils ne m'en ont pas trop voulu de t'avoir secouru, parce qu'il estime que c'est mon devoir de venir en aide aux plus faibles.

Les traits de mon visage doivent exprime le choc que je ressens à ces mots, car elle ajoute :

\- C'est comme cela qu'ils imaginent les nés-moldus, tu sais. Et c'est moins pire que de croire que vous êtes des voleurs ou des monstres.

\- Tu penses que je suis quoi, toi ? je demande.

\- Tu es une sorcière, comme moi, répond-t-elle. Ni plus, ni moins.

\- Tu devrais…

Je m'arrête soudain. Arianne Macmillan n'a pas de besoin de mes conseils pour mener sa vie, et elle ne m'en a pas demandé, de plus. Elle est bientôt majeure, elle va passer ses ASPICS, elle quittera Poudlard, alors qui suis-je pour lui dire « tu devrais faire ceci ou cela ». Je suis vraiment très forte pour toujours tout gâcher. Machinalement, je tripote mon chignon et vérifie qu'il est toujours bien fait.

\- Oui, je devrais ? m'interroge Arianne.

\- Rien, ce n'était pas important.

À marcher sans but, nous sommes quasiment à côté de la maison d'Hagrid. Il ne doit pas être présent, puisque les lumières de sa petite maison ne sont pas allumées et qu'aucune fumée de sort de la cheminée. Je me demande ce que fait réellement un garde chasse, tout de même.

Arianne enfile ses gants, qu'elle avait laissé dans les poches de son jogging et frisonne. Sa tenue de sport n'est pas très épaisse, et elle doit commencer à bien sentir le froid.

\- Si, c'était important. Si tu l'as pensé, c'est que c'était important, déclare Arianne.

\- Non, laisse tomber, je marmonne.

Elle devrait dire tout ce qu'elle me dit à Ted sans lui hurler dessus, elle devrait abattre quelques unes de ses barrières et apprendre, parfois, à se laisser un peu aller. Je ne peux pas lui dire ce que je pense réellement. Cette amitié qui débute, basée sur le fait qu'elle m'ait sauvée la vie, je ne peux me permettre de la détruire juste pour avoir dit ce que je pensais.

\- Et sinon, avec Léo Lhuzman ? me demande-t-elle.

Je baisse la tête, essayant de cacher le fait me joues prennent une teinte rouge. Je savais bien qu'elle n'oublierait pas les confidences faites au matin de Nouvel An.

\- Il me plaît depuis tellement longtemps, si tu savais. Quelque part, c'est un peu mon idéal, je ne m'imagine tellement pas à sa hauteur. Pourtant, j'ai envie d'essayer, d'y croire.

\- Tout est possible, Betty, promet Arianne. Si tu es amoureuse de lui, lances-toi. Laisse faire le deuil de son histoire avec Chloe, puis tentes ta chance. Ne la laisse pas passer. Tu as le droit au bonheur.

\- Toi aussi, je lâche sans m'en rendre compte.

\- Oui, admet-elle, mais en secret.

D'un certain côté, je peux comprendre son besoin de prudence, ses précautions discrètes et sa retenue. Au final, elle agit avec discernement, et c'est ainsi qu'elle se protége, mais qu'elle protége aussi Ted, et moi. Nous finissons notre tour et retournons vers le château, chacune de notre côté. Avant de partir, Arianne me lance :

\- Au fait, Betty, tu es très bien en rousse !

xxx

\- Je te trouve enfin, Allen.

La voix sadique et métallique de Bellatrix Black atteint mes oreilles alors que je monte les escaliers menant à la tour de Gryffondor. Je me retourne et je la vois, seule, face à moi. Ses cheveux sont hérissés, décoiffés, ornant sa tête tels les serpents de Méduse. L'uniforme vert et argent de Serpentard ne semble plus faire partie de sa garde-robe, elle porte une longue robe en soie noire, avec un corset très serré autour de la taille.

\- Tu imagines bien que ma vengeance sera terrible, me promet-elle.

Quelque chose, quelque part au fond de moi, un instinct qui m'a conduit à survivre à beaucoup de situations, se déclenche. Je pose le pied sur la marche suivant, et j'inspire un grand coup, avant de m'élancer. Telle Arianne sur la piste tout à l'heure, je cours. Je cours sans m'arrêter, sans regarder en arrière.

\- Stupéfix !

Le sort de la Serpentard me frôle mais ne m'atteint pas. Je ne crois pas qu'elle m'ait suivi, ou du moins, pas à pieds. D'une main, j'attrape ma robe d'uniforme, pour m'éviter de marcher dessus, ce qui provoquerait une chute probablement fatale.

\- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! hurle la voix de Bellatrix Black.

Je m'arrête de courir qu'une fois arrivée à l'étage du portrait de la Grosse Dame. Essouflée, épuissée, je m'adosse au mur de pierres, attendant de retrouver mon souffle pour donner le mot de la passe à la gardienne en rose de notre salle commune chérie.

Des éclats de voix me parviennent du bout du couloir et je sursaute, craignant qu'il s'agisse de Bellatrix Black, qui revienne accompagnée de ses fidèles suivantes.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai, Dorcas.

\- J'ai commis une faute horrible, répond la Serdaigle, je ne m'en excuserai jamais assez, je le sais.

\- L'alcool n'est pas une excuse à tout, et tu le sais, réplique Frank. Comment pourrais-je te faire à nouveau confiance ?

Leurs pas se rapprochent et soudain, je me rend compte qu'ils vont tomber face à moi et que j'aurais aucune explication rationnelle permettant de justifier le fait que j'écoutais le conversation. Je chuchote le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame et entre dans ma salle commune.

Je ressens une pointe de tristesse à voir Frank et Dorcas se déchirer et se séparer. J'ai tellement envie de croire en l'amour. J'ai tellement envie de croire que cela va m'arriver.


	12. Deux visions du monde

Désolée du retard, un nouveau chapitre du point de vue d'Arianne.

 **Chapitre 12. Deux visions du monde.**

La salle commune est vide à cette heure de la nuit, entre chien et loup, où tous les chats sont gris. Solennellement, je l'affirme, ces métaphores animalières seront les seules et uniques de la soirée.

Je descends les escaliers de mon dortoir sur la pointe des pieds, rejoignant Ted dans la salle commune. Nous n'osons pas trop sortir, malgré le fait que ce soir, Andy soit la préfète de ronde. Tout d'abord, parce qu'elle est assez froide avec moi depuis que j'ai enfin avoué à mes trois meilleures amies que j'avais une relation secrète avec un sorcier né-moldu. De plus, parce qu'il y a également les préfets de Serpentard qui font des rondes ce soir, et autant je souhaite rester discrète, autant Ted a peur de se retrouver avec des heures de retenues qui l'empêcheraient de passer du temps avec ses amis ou avec moi.

\- Arianne, murmure-t-il, alors que je m'assois à côté de lui sur le canapé jaune et noir de la salle commune, face à la cheminée.

Il m'embrasse, ce qui me ravit autant que la première fois. J'ai envie d'embrasser son cou, de couvrir ses joues de baisers, mais je me retiens, je ne sais comment agir. C'est la première fois que je sors vraiment avec quelqu'un, et j'ai peur d'avoir un comportement inapproprié sans m'en rendre compte, ou du moins, sans que cela soit volontaire.

\- Tu m'as manqué, dis-je.

\- J'ai ressenti la même chose, aujourd'hui. Surtout lors du cours de botanique, tu étais si sexy avec de la terre dans les cheveux et sur les mains.

Idiotement, je rigole et il m'embrasse à nouveau.

\- J'aimerais tellement pouvoir t'embrasser à tout instant de la journée, déclare Ted.

\- Ce serait merveilleux, je murmure.

\- Alors, faisons-le. Embrassons-nous dans la Grande Salle, demain matin, s'exclame Ted.

Je soupire et me recule un peu. Je suis lassée de ces disputes constantes, régulières, presque journalières. Toujours sur le même sujet le fait de garder notre relation secrète ou non.

\- Arianne, on s'en fout des autres, non ? me questionne Ted.

\- J'ai du mal à m'en foutre, comme tu dis, de ma famille, par exemple.

Cette attaque est basse, mais c'est l'exacte vérité. Je ne suis pas très proche de mes parents, mais je les respecte et je les aime. Ce sont mes parents après tout, ils m'ont conçu, ils m'ont élevé. Je n'ai pas envie de les décevoir. Ici, à Poudlard, j'ai l'opportunité de vivre quelque chose qui n'appartient qu'à moi, et pour que cela reste ainsi, cette histoire doit rester secrète. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Ted a tant de mal à le comprendre.

\- A quel point suis-je important pour toi ? siffle-t-il. Est-ce que tu t'en fous complètement, c'est juste une petite histoire pour passer le temps ou est-ce que tu as des sentiments pour moi ?

Sa question me prend par surprise, je ne me vois pas lui répondre, et plutôt que de rester stupidement bloquée, avec les mots qui refusent de sortir de ma bouche, je détourne le sujet.

\- Pitié, Ted, ne me sort pas le refrain de l'amour peut tout vaincre, à deux on est plus fort contre le monde… On n'est pas dans un roman, dans un conte ou dans une légende, m'énervé-je. C'est notre vie, la vraie vie ! Mes parents ne comprendraient pas que je sois en couple avec un sorcier né-moldu, c'était déjà compliqué pour eux d'entendre que j'ai défendu Betty face à une Black ! Ils n'accepteraient pas…

\- Et donc, me demande Ted, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Attendre qu'ils choississent un époux pour toi ?

\- Non, j'en ai déjà parlé avec eux, ils me laisseront l'opportunité de participer au choix…

Ted me regarde d'un air dégoûté, j'ai rarement vu autant de mépris sur son visage et malgré la tristesse que cela provoque en moi, je renchéris encore sur de la colère.

\- Tu leur es soumise, c'est répugnant…

\- Répugnant ? crié-je, avant de baisser la voix pour ne pas réveiller nos camarades de maison. C'est de moi que tu parles, là ? Je ne devais pas être si répugnante, quand tu m'as fait des avances, quand tu m'as invité à un rencard, quand on a dormi ensemble, ou encore quand tu m'as embrassé…

Il détourne les yeux, comme s'il refusait de répondre à mes accusations. Sérieusement, pour qui se prend-t-il ? Pense-t-il que je vais renier toute ma famille, tout abandonner pour lui ? Laisser mon père, ma mère, mes grands-parents, mes amies… Pour lui, Ted Tonks ? Est-ce que je suis capable de faire cela ?

Non, je n'en suis pas capable. Oui, la façon de vivre de ma famille peut sembler rétrograde, mais c'est ainsi que nous vivons depuis des décennies, voire des siècles, ce sont mes parents, mes ancêtres. Je les respecte et je les apprécie, même si je ne partage pas toujours leur point de vue. Est-ce que je veux passer ma vie à me cacher, seule, sans relations d'aucune sorte avec mes parents et celles qui sont actuellement mes amies ? Est-ce que je veux être mise au ban de la société ?

\- Je refuse d'abandonner ma famille, d'abandonner ma vie, d'être isolée de tout ce que je connais actuellement, dis-je un peu plus calmement.

\- Tu ne tiens donc pas à moi, claque Ted.

Comment peut-il dire ça… Avec ce qui s'est déjà passé entre nous, et tous les risques que j'ai pris, et que je prends en ce moment même… Tout ça pour lui !

\- Si, j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour toi et je tiens à toi. Mais, je ne peux pas renier ma vie. Tu m'en demandes trop. Tout n'est pas noir ou blanc, et je vis dans de multiples teintes de gris…

\- Je t'en demande trop ? dit-il, la voix plein d'amertume. Je te demande juste de pouvoir être en couple, normalement, sans se cacher !

Je soupire ostensiblement. J'ai l'impression que l'on tourne en boucle et que l'on arrivera jamais à rien. Je sais bien que cela ne lui convient pas parfaitement, mais je ne vois pas comment je pourrais agir autrement, en tout cas, pas dans notre situation actuelle.

\- Tu ne prends pas en compte ni les traditions des familles sorcières, ni notre époque, expliqué-je. Peut-être que dans le passé, c'était plus facile, et j'espère que ça le sera dans le futur, mais actuellement, ce n'est pas possible !

Ted se lève du canapé, le moment câlin et bisou que nous échangions au début de la soirée est très loin, et me semble être déjà enterré. Notre histoire est dans une impasse. Combien de temps encore allons-nous nous voiler la face ? Combien de mensonges sommes-nous prêts à dire et à entendre ?

\- Tu t'es construite ta propre prison, et tant que tu n'en auras pas trouvé les clés, tu ne seras pas assez libre pour être avec moi, ou qui que ce soit d'autre… lâche-t-il, plus calme que tout à l'heure.

\- Alors quoi, c'est terminé ?

J'essaye d'empêcher ma voix de trembler, mais j'ai les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je ne sais pas, me dit Ted, et je sens qu'il est triste de me répondre cela, lui aussi.

Personne ne dit rien pendant plusieurs et très longues secondes.

\- Je vais me coucher, ajoute Ted, on en reparlera.

Je hoche la tête en signe d'assentissement. Ted monte les marches de l'escalier qui le mène au dortoir. Je regarde sa silhouette disparaître dans le tournant de l'escalier, comme si je regardais notre histoire péricliter. Il ne sait pas, a-t-il dit. Il ne sait pas si c'est terminé entre nous, ou si on continue. Mais, si on continue, ces incessantes disputes vont-elles continuer ? Comment pouvons-nous continuer dans ces conditions ? Je ne crois pas que l'issue de cette amourette soit positive, ni pour lui, ni pour moi. Nous en sortirons tous les deux attristés et écœurés.

Je n'arrive pas à me lever du canapé et à rejoindre mon dortoir. Je n'en ai pas le courage. J'aimerai aller courir, mais nous sommes au milieu de la nuit. Je voudrais ne plus penser, je voudrais juste oublier.

Toutefois, les dernières paroles de Ted tournent en boucle dans mon cerveau : « _Tu t'es construite ta propre prison_ ». Somnolente, je vois des barreaux des dorés se matérialiser autour de moi, comme une cage qui m'enfermerait. Et j'entends la voix de Ted me dire « _Envole-toi, petit oiseau, avant que la cage ne se ferme définitvement_ ».

xxx

\- Bonne journée, Betty, lui dis-je en m'efforçant de sourire.

\- Toi aussi, répond-t-elle, avant de s'éloigner la première.

Nous venons de discuter cinq minutes, cachées derrière les sabliers géants qui permettent de faire le décompte des points de la coupe des quatre maisons. J'ai abordé Betty ce matin, en essayant de ne pas parler de Ted, mais c'est d'elle-même qu'elle m'a confié ce qu'elle savait. Hier soir, il a envoyé une note volante à Arthur et Betty pour leur dire que ça n'allait plus du tout entre nous. Au moins, il a utilisé « _nous_ »…

Betty vient également de m'apprendre que Frank et Dorcas se séparaient, comme cela était prévisible depuis l'infidélité de cette dernière. Je rejoins Alice dans la Grande Salle, pour le petit-déjeuner, en espérant que cette nouvelle lui redonne du courage et de l'espoir. Peut-être que l'une de nous trois va finir par sortir avec celui qu'elle aime…

\- Alice, lancé-je immédiatement en arrivant à la table de Poufsouffle, cette fois, c'est définitif, Frank et Dorcas ne sont plus ensemble.

Alice en fait tomber sa tartine dans son bol de café. Andy, qui semble avoir mis de côté la rancune qu'elle avait contre moi, pour je ne sais quelle raison, est aussi présente et m'adresse un petit sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? bafouille Alice. C'est peut-être la chance de ma vie…

\- Oh oui, nous en sommes toutes parfaitement conscientes ici, lui apprend Andy, avec un sourire encore plus grand. Nous allons t'aider, si tu le désires, à séduire Frank Londubat.

\- Bien sûr que je le désire, s'exclame Alice, je…

Soudain, elle se tait, laissant sa phrase en suspens. Le rouge lui monte aux joues, et nous échangeons un regard interrogateur avec Andy. Mais, avant que nous ayons eu le temps de questionner notre amie, celle-ci reprend la parole.

\- Je suis amoureuse de lui, vraiment.

Andy passe son bras autour des épaules d'Alice, et j'attrape sa main par dessus la table, la serrant affectueusement. Tout n'est pas perdu, Frank est désormais célibataire, et Alice va pouvoir réaliser son rêve. Plus que tout, nous avons envie d'y croire.

xxx

Je suis à la bibliothèque, encore. C'est absolument et parfaitement horrible d'être en septième année. Mais, n'était-ce pas pareil tous les ans ? Ne sommes-nous pas submergés de devoirs précisément tout le temps ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie de réviser, grogné-je.

\- On va le savoir, marmonne Alice, ça doit faire au moins dix fois que tu le dis.

\- Quatre fois exactement, nuance Andy.

Elles échangent un sourire moqueur, et je soupire, croisant mes bras sur la table et posant ma tête dessus. Voilà que maintenant, elles se liguent contre moi. Un rayon de lumière - il serait exagéré de dire « _de soleil_ », nous sommes en Ecosse après tout – vient s'échouer sur notre table. Je serais tellement mieux dehors, à courir, mes pieds foulant à peine le sol de la piste d'athlétisme. Quand je cours, c'est comme si mes pensées s'envolaient avec les vent qui vient me fouetter le visage, c'est comme si j'étais soudainement plus forte, plus puissante, dans ces moments-là, je peux presque sentir la magie crépiter au bout de mes doigts. Bien sûr, la course à pied n'est pas un sport à proprement parler magique, comme le Quidditch par exemple, mais ce n'est pas pour cela que la magie n'y a pas sa place. Courir permet de concentrer ses esprits et donc sa magie, courir permet également de travailler l'Occlumancie par le vide – non pas que je le fasse, mais je l'ai lu quelque part – bref, courir est une activité physique évidemment, mais aussi intellectuel. Je suis sûre que j'apprendrais mieux mes cours si je pouvais les entendre pendant que je cours, comme si j'entendais de la musique. Aucune idée du sortilège que je devrais utiliser par contre.

\- Arianne, essaye au moins de travailler, me réprimande Andy.

Je relève vaguement la tête et regarde autour de moi. Les rangées de livres s'étalent devant moi, tandis que derrière moi, se dressent les autres tables de travail deux rangées de quatre table. A notre gauche, un groupe de Serdaigle de deuxième année discute du sortilège « Accio » - tout va bien, ce sont des Serdaigles – et à notre droite…

\- Alice, m'exclamé-je le plus discrètement possible.

Celle-ci se met instantaténement à rougir, ce qui me laisse supposer qu'elle sait très bien ce que je vais dire. Andy fronce les sourcils, et regarde autour de nous, avant de réaliser, elle aussi, ce qu'il se passe.

Frank Londubat, assis seul à une table, avec des livres ouvrets, un parchemin étalé devant lui et une plume dans la main. Il fait tourné négligemment sa plume entre ses doigts et il regarde dans le vide.

\- Franchement, il fait semblant de réviser, et je m'y connais, dis-je. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas lui parler ?

\- N... non, mais… pour lui dire qu… quoi ? bafouille Alice.

\- Je t'aime, épouse-moi, résume Andy.

Alice lui jette un regard noir, tandis que j'étouffe un fou rire. Je jette un coup d'œil au devoir qu'Alice est entrain de rédiger.

\- Demande-lui s'il a déjà abordé la magie traditionnelle dans ses révisions, et s'il peut t'aider à identifier les sortilèges actuels qui ont été influencé par les magies traditionnelles, comme « _Nox_ » et « _Lumos_ », improvisé-je.

\- Elle a rien foutu depuis qu'on est arrivé, alors qu'elle connaît et comprend le sujet, j'abandonne, marmonne Andy.

\- Andy et moi allons faire semblant de dormir ou de ne pas travailler, et tu argumenteras qu'on te déconcentre.

Autant dire que j'arrive très bien à faire semblant de dormir, tandis qu'Andy en profite pour s'entraîner aux sortilèges de colorisation en changeant la couleur de son sac. Elle a le temps de passer par toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel avant qu'Alice ose s'adresser à Frank. Il semble ravie de la voir, je ne peux pas vraiment entendre ce qu'ils disent car elle parle à voix basse.

\- Je suis sûre qu'elle fait exprès de parler si bas, grogne Andy.

\- C'est clair, dis-je en riant. Pourtant ce n'est pas notre genre d'espionner nos amies.

\- Non, pas du tout, déclare Andy, pleine de mauvaise foi.

xxx

\- Andy, tu as un hibou, remarque Alice, alors que nous sommes attablés dans la Grande Salle.

\- Etrange, marmonne notre amie.

Il s'agit effectivement de son hibou, mais il est étrange de recevoir du courrier le soir, la plupart du temps les hiboux délivrent leurs missives le matin, au petit-déjeuner. Le hibou familial des Black lâche son parchemin au dessus de la soucoupe de ragoût et Andy l'intercepte à temps.

\- Joli rattrapage, lui lance Ted, et elle lui sourit en retour.

Je marque un temps d'arrêt, halluciné par ce qu'il vient de se passer. Ted Tonks, un né-moldu, et mon petit-ami qui plus est, a adressé la parole à Andromeda Black, une sorcière de sang-pure issue d'une grande famille quasiment intouchable, et elle lui a sourit ! Qu'est-ce qu'il essaye de faire exactement ? Devenir ami avec mes amies pour me prouver que notre histoire est possible ? Ce serait bien son genre.

Mais alors, pourquoi une pointe de jalousie et de tristesse s'imisce dans mon cœur ? Peut-être parce que nous n'avons pas eu l'occassion de nous parler depuis deux jours, et que je suis de plus en plus convaincue que la prochaine fois que nous discuterons ce sera pour rompre. Pas que je le veuille, mais je sens que c'est ainsi que ça va finir. Comment cela pourrait-il finir autrement de toute façon ? Que ce soit maintenant ou à la fin de l'année scolaire, ne suis-je pas destinée à rompre avec Ted Tonks ?

\- Par la barbe de Merlin, jure Andy.

Elle lève les yeux de sa lettre, et Alice et moi levons les yeux vers elle. Un éclair de panique passe dans son regard, et je me sens soudain très mal. Alice, comme moi, sait ce que cela signifie. Nous nous y attendions depuis le début de l'année scolaire. A vrai dire, Alice et moi sommes un peu protégés, mais pas Andy.

Les fiançailles. Une tradition des familles de sang-pure, et il était temps pour les Black de promettre la main de leur fille.

\- Je suis sûre que c'est à cause de Bella. Elle a du leur dire de me chercher le type le plus vieux, le plus moche, le plus immonde…

\- C'est qui ? demandé-je.

\- Corinius Goyle.

\- Oh merde, lâche Alice.

\- Surveillez votre vocabulaire, toutes les deux, dis-je en essayant de les faire rire.

\- En plus, les Goyle sont tous obèses, c'est de famille, grogne Andy.

\- Ne sois pas si négative, c'est peut-être un des jeunes…

\- Tu as vu passer un Corinius Goyle à Poudlard, depuis que nous y sommes ? demande-t-elle, amère.

\- Certes, admis-je.

\- Il a forcément sept ans de plus que nous au minimum ! Je suis dégoûtée, vraiment. Je pensais qu'ils m'estimaient plus que… ça.

Andy a des larmes de rage qui perlent au coin des yeux, et elle quitte la table en claquant « _je les déteste tous, et je tuerai Bella de mes mains !_ ».

\- Ambiance, lance Alice en essayant de sourire.

\- Ouais, comme tu dis…

\- On va chercher du chocolat aux cuisines et on la rejoint au dortoir ? propose-t-elle.

\- Vendu !

En quittant la table, je jette un regard vers Ted qui nous suivait des yeux. Il a parfaitement entendu tout ce qu'il vient de se passer, et je sais que cela ne fait que le conforter dans son idée qu'il a raison, et que sa vision du monde vaut mieux que la notre.

Nous passons la soirée dans le dortoir, à nous gaver de chocolat et à jouer à des jeux stupides, auxquels on jouait lorsque l'on avait douze ans. Impossible de parler des fiançailles d'Andy, des ASPICS ou de quoique ce soit d'autre en rapport avec l'âge adulte.

Quand on est une sorcière de sang-pure, vos meilleures années s'arrêtent indubitablement à Poudlard. Oh, avec un peu de chance vous aurez un bon mari, d'à peu près votre âge, pas trop laid et agréable. Mais c'est tellement, tellement rare… Je souhaite que cela soit le cas d'Alice, puisque pour Andy, ce n'est définitivement plus une option.

xxx

\- Mais, elle est vraiment obligée de l'épouser ? me demande Betty pour la troisième fois.

Nous sommes à la bilbiothèque – moi non plus je ne comprends pas comment cela est possible, deux jours de suite ! – et je l'aide à faire son devoir de métamorphose sur les Animagus, j'ai eu le même l'an dernier. J'en ai profité pour lui parler de la mauvaise nouvelle d'Andy, mais elle n'avait rien de nouveau à me dire sur Ted. Je ne peux m'empêcher de revoir son regard lorsque nous avons quitté la Grande Salle, hier soir, après la révélation des fiançailles d'Andy.

A l'heure qu'il est, il doit être persuadé que je vais revenir vers lui, convaincue qu'il avait raison. C'est mal me connaître.

\- Arianne Macmillan, susurre une vois à mon oreille.

Je sursaute et me retourne pour tomber sur Bellatrix Black en personne. Ses cheveux sombres entourent son visage, ses yeux semblent danser dans ses orbites, et son uniforme sobre, noir avec juste une cravate verte, paufine le tout. Elle a vraiment, littéralement, l'air dangereuse.

\- Tu sais ce que je vais faire, Arianne Macmillan ? demande-t-elle.

\- Non, mais je suppose que tu vas me le dire, dis-je en essayant de garder une contenance.

\- Je vais raconte à tes parents que tu traînes avec cette sang de bourbe inférieure…

\- Hé, s'exclame Betty, je suis là je te signale !

Bellatrix lui lance un tel regard que Betty semble vouloir s'enfoncer dans son siège. Comme je la comprends…

\- Et que tu fricotes avec Ted Tonks, n'est-il pas aussi un sang de bourbe ? ajoute-t-elle.

\- Quoi ?

C'est comme une douche froide. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur bat plus vite, alors que je suis toujours immobile. J'ai froid et je tremble. Ma bouche devient sèche et j'ai du mal à parler, alors que j'aimerai lui dire « _comment tu le sais ? qui m'a balancé ? vas-tu vraiment leur dire ? peut-on négocier ?_ ». Mon estomac se serre, et je réalise que je suis terrifiée. Oui, vraiment, j'ai peur.

Bellatrix semble se délecter de me voir réagir, elle inspire l'air comme si elle voulait sentir ma terreur, comme si elle se réjouissait de me voir éprouver les effets de cette peur.

\- Je ne dirais rien si tu me laisses entrer dans le dortoir des Poufsouffle, je dois parler à ma sœur.

\- Viens devant les cuisines après le repas du soir.

Je n'ai même pas réfléchi, je ne veux pas trahir Andy, mais je ne peux rien faire d'autre que d'obtempèrer.

xxx

Je trouve mes amies dans notre dortoir, juste avant le repas.

\- Andy, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment là, grogne mon amie, qui entreprend de se teindre les ongles en noir en signe de deuil, après l'annonce de ses fiançailles.

\- Ta sœur sait pour Ted et moi.

Andy relève la tête et me fixe, et à nouveau, une lueur de crainte passe dans ses yeux.

\- Elle ne dira rien si tu acceptes de la voir en privé ce soir.

J'explique tout à Andy qui accepte. Elle accepte de se confronter à Bellatrix, sa sœur, son horrible et monstrueuse sœur, alors qu'elle est si en colère contre sa famille… pour moi ? Je lui dis « _merci_ » au moins une dizaine de fois, tellement qu'elle me dit de me taire. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour la remercier. Elle me sauve réellement, au du moins, elle sauve les relations familiales et ma réputation.

xxx

\- Je la hais et je hais ma famille ! s'écrie Andy en remontant de son rendez-vous avec sa sœur, ce soir-là.

Lorsque je m'endors, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à Ted, encore. Il faut vraiment qu'on parle, qu'on mette les choses au clair.


End file.
